


Book One: Shattered Future

by queen_insane



Series: Books of Spira [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not A Fix-It, Very AU in some places Not AU at all in others, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus becomes Sin instead of killing Yunalesca in Zanarkand. But Yuna doesn't die. His death leaves Yuna with scars that could either save him and Spira, or destroy everything. An AU of the first game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Take the Place of the Father

The room was silent as Yunalesca descended down the stairway in front of them. Her mere presence was enough to stun everyone into the quiet that has absorbed the room. Yuna looked at her companions and thought back on the room behind them, it’s meaningless empty summon. A husk lay where it should have been. Nothingness, just like her heart felt like now - a void that seemed as on going as the fareplane. Everything she had worked for was fake, there was no final summon. Or the final summon she thought existed did not. And she was fading, falling, and had nowhere to run. And Yunalesca continued to descend upon them. Tidus looked at her, his blue eyes baring a sadness she wished they didn’t. Because that sadness was for her, and she didn’t want it. What she was doing was going to bring happiness to the people of Spira. So why, standing here now, did she think it was more than that? Finally Yunalesca was upon them, her silver hair shimmered and the souls of the unsent swirled around them. Her soft voice broke through Yuna’s thoughts, _“Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, Summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning.”_

As the group gasped around her she felt her blood run cold. Memories of conversations past flashing through her mind, Seymour’s words ringing in her ears, “Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!”

And now she finally understood his words, what they truly meant. She had been confused when he had first said them but now, now she understood. And with certain clarity her world faded into black. Everything had been a lie - everything. And she could hardly breath. And Tidus was still looking at her, and she was drowning in his blue eyes, scared that if she looked away she would stop drowning and wake up. Drowning was preferable to this world they were in now. This world feeling far too real for her to deal with.

Then Yunalesca spoke again, and once again she was snapped from her world of falsehoods and into the real world, “There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path.”

Yuna looked up at Yunalesca her eyes filled with apprehension and fear. And she nodded, and looked up at Yunalesca, “Do you mind if we think this over?”

Yunalesca said nothing but walked back up the stairs leaving the others in the room. Everyone was silent except for Tidus, but he could never be silent - ever. Even when he had found out that she was going to die he hadn’t been silent. He had continued to talk, continued to be himself. But the thing was that even though he continued to be himself there was a sadness in his voice everytime he spoke, and as they had gotten closer to Zanarkand it had only worsened. And now he looked at her, “I’ll do it.”

Yuna somehow had know this would come from his mouth, and she had feared it. But now looking at him she saw that this is what he wanted to do, he wanted to help her, want to die for her. Work for her goals even if she didn’t want this for him - the next Sin. Auron sighed and looked at the boy he had sworn he would protect, there was nothing he could do to stop him. Just like he hadn’t been able to stop Braska, or Jecht. Rikku looked up at Auron trying to will him to say something, do something against this, and when he did it was not what she wanted to hear, “So be it.”

The group moved up to the room where Yunalesca awaited, leaving Yuna and Tidus alone in the room. Yuna looked up at him, tears in her eyes, this was the last time they would talk. So she was going to make the best of it. She leaned her head against his chest. He embraced her and let her cry, her warm tears hitting his clothes. She looked up at him, “I love you.”

Tidus looked back at her, “I know. I love you too.”

He leaned down and kissed her - the world around them faded and she found that he too was crying. His tears hitting her face, as the two of them faced oblivion. She clung to him, her life-line. And finally when they stopped, when their love had been confirmed they let go and she reached for his hand. Together the two of them walked up the steps.

When they arrived in the room that Yunalesca made her residence they found themselves staring at the stars, and the night sky, “Have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?”

Tidus stepped forward onto the circle that was to be the space for the final summoning. Yuna stepped next to him, “I have, he will do it.”

Yunalesca eyed them both and found something that had her questioning the results of the summoning. And it shone from both of them - a love so pure that she could hardly find the power to withstand it. Also there was a firm belief that what they were doing was right, and finally, the boy standing next to her looked as if he would protect her, even during what was to progress. And she was overcome because what if their love really did stop the cycle? What if they somehow overcame it all? But that was to be for another time. Yuna stepped up to the platform and Jecht appeared in front of her. He looked at her and then at his son, “I see. Well son, come to walk in your fathers footsteps? I had thought you would think of a way to end this.”

Tidus shook his head, “No, I no longer want to end this. Only protect Yuna. And I will. I will still think of something.”

“You’re young boy. Nothing you do will help.”

Tidus looked his father in the eyes, “I hate you.”

Jecht only smiled a sad smile, he had known his boy would say this. And he did deserve it - after everything he had put Tidus through. So he took it, absorbed it into his being and kept it locked there, “I know, I know. Let’s do this shall we?”

Tidus and Yuna nodded and Tidus stood next to his father. And Yuna began to dance again. As she always did. And Tidus watched, watched as she danced to save people. And the circle around them started to glow, reaching up into the heavens. Suddenly he saw it, Sin was swimming above them. Around them, and Tidus felt mind numbing pain. And as Yuna continued to dance he watched her, and sent all of his love out to her. All his hopes and his dreams for her future - that he wanted her to live, to get just one more chance at love. And it was only then that she faltered and looked at him, both green and blue eyes and she knew that even now he was thinking of a way to save her from her fate. And yet they both knew it was too late. Tidus started to shimmer his body disappearing and he started to turn into a spirit, flying straight towards Yuna as the fayth did when she collected them. And as he did so he remembered laughing with her and yelling with her, and that one sunset they had spent together that felt like eons ago, and knew in that moment that he would be the one to kill her. It was with that thought that his spirit hit her, regret for his actions, and his strong will to protect her slamming into her body all at once. And as Yuna felt him enter her a warmth spread throughout her body, and she felt loved. And that love grew and blossomed into a monster that was wholly her own. Shooting up into the sky to wrap around Sin and crush it to death. Above her Sin let out a cry and it’s body burst into thousands of unsent. And Yuna saw a creature shimmer out of Sin and into the Aeon that she had created. And as it hit her Aeon she felt a force slam into her. And fling her from the summoning circle.

As she was flung backwards she looked up at the faces around her, and then at the summoning circle. Inside of it she saw Yunalesca in her place and watched with awe as Yunalesca began to dance as if under the control of something else, her body moving spastically jerking this way and that. And Yuna realized that it was supposed to be her dancing uncontrollably, her dancing to her finally end. She wondered briefly why it wasn’t her. Finally Yunalesca burst into pyreflies, her final dance coming to an end. It was after she had watched this that the voice of Tidus surrounded her, “Told you I wouldn’t let you die.”

And she fainted.


	2. To Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made that will have great ramifications.

Yuna sat on a bench in her room on the airship, her eyes looking over to the window - watching the clouds as they whipped past. Everyone was happy and why shouldn’t they be, they had killed Sin and through some miracle she was still alive. That was something everyone could be joyous about. Everyone but her. Didn’t any of them understand that Tidus was now Sin? That the man that she had come to love more than anything had become a twisted creature? That Tidus was going to be killed by another Summoner? That he wouldn’t be coming back? That he was gone and she would never see him again? She wanted to know if they thought about these things. She was sure that somewhere inside them they did understand, but they were still happy, happy for her and the life that Tidus had bestowed upon her. But her smiles felt fake now, inside her heart was breaking. And she was beginning to resent her friends, if just a little.

It had been a long week. They had attempted and failed to get back in the good graces of the government who had shunned them. She had tried to contact Bevelle and tell them that she had defeated Sin, in the hopes that they would quickly work on disbanding her status as a traitor, but she had not had any luck. They had not seen it happen so who were they to believe. Instead they had judged her commitment to Spira’s ideals, and had asked her to turn herself in.

So she was stuck in Cid’s Al Bhed airship, looking over the world of Spira at a distance and for the first time in a long time wondering about herself. She had given so much to Spira, and now that she had nothing to fight for, she felt so alone. It was there in her small room that she let tears fall on her hands - clasped tightly together on her lap. Her tears were warm she realized, not cold as she had thought they would be. They slipped between the cracks of her fingers and made them wet. She brought her hands up to her eyes and tried to rub them away. But they wouldn’t stop. She buried her face in her hands, and for a long time just sat there and allowed the tears to come - crying. Crying for a lost love, crying for an unjust Calm, and crying for herself - for a future she was sure was lost. She was mid sob when she heard the voice in her head, “Do not cry.”

Yuna looked up and around, but found no one. The voice had come from seemingly nowhere. She looked at the loud speakers but sound didn’t seem like it had come from that source. She could not discover where the voice had come from. She looked around slowly a little worried that her grief had caused her to go out of her mind. And then she started to cry again, now not only was Tidus dead, but she was hearing his voice. Her tears were still falling when she heard it again, “Do not cry Yuna.”

This time Yuna knew that she had heard something or someone, that she truly wasn’t crazy, and she called out into the empty room, “Who is this?”

_“You don’t recognize my voice Yuna? I suppose not, being Sin makes it hard to comprehend that it’s my voice but it’s me.”_

Yuna felt like laughing, she was going insane. She was hearing Tidus’ voice in her head when she knew he was dead - she had seen him die, watched his body fade from existence. Sin was talking to her, and she was going mad. Like the people in the stories that got too close to Sin and got infected by its toxins. She got up shaking her head; she would not let Tidus’ death get to her, not if it was going to drive her insane. She opened the door of her room and started the long walk back to the cockpit of the airship. She was mid stride when she ran into Wakka on the way there, “I’ve been forgiven by Yevon, ya?”

Yuna smiled softly but didn’t feel it, “Really? Just you? Why?”

Yuna had a feeling she wasn’t going to like the answer, but felt obliged to ask anyway, “They said that anyone who said that we were only doing what you said, under thrall or something like that would be free to be forgiven by the government.”

“Thrall?” She didn’t get that at all, they were talking about her as if she were some sort of fiend.

Like she was one of the monsters, lost to the world. She didn’t understand that, she was just as human as the rest of them. The idea that they would call her a fiend hurt and she felt truly lost to the country she had once fought so hard to save.

“It’s not very nice I get that ya, but I need to do this little sis. I need to do this for me. To find who I am. I can’t stay up here in this airship, I’ll choke.”

She had been right; Wakka had once again chosen Yevon over everything. It was as if he wanted to, that he couldn’t let go of the idea that this religion wasn’t corrupt. He couldn’t see that it destroyed everything that it touched, that it had been what killed his brother - not the Al Bhed weapons. But despite all her musing she couldn’t figure out why he had chosen this path. Did his brother’s death still haunt him? Was he that unforgiving? She didn’t understand it at all. She wanted to rant at him, to slap him, but that was not Yuna. Yuna was peaceful and brave, so she couldn’t let herself do anything she would later regret. Instead she looked at him composed, “Did anyone else chose to be forgiven?”

Wakka shook his head, “No, everyone else chose to remain ya know? But Kimahri is going to go back to Gagazet and rebuild. Even if it’s dangerous.”

Yuna nodded she had figured out early that this course of action was going be taken by Kimahri long before the words came out of Wakka’s mouth. Kimahri was just like that, he was loyal to a fault. He was kind and giving even if he seemed a little prickly at first, and it was something that made her so proud of him,. He was always trying to make thing better for everyone, and she would always be grateful for what he had done for her after her father’s death.

Yuna nodded at Wakka and moved behind him. Not looking him in the face, didn’t want to look at the man who she felt had betrayed her. She continued to walk forward and as she did so she heard the voice in her head again, _“He cares for you Yuna. Don’t be too mad at him.”_

Yuna laughed again, when she spoke her voice was tinged with madness “Why can I hear you?” she could no longer fight what she knew was true - Tidus was speaking to her in her mind.

Tidus for one, was finally happy that she had come to some sort of agreement in her mind and had realized that it was him. As insane as she thought she was. She could feel his happiness and his glee at the fact that they were finally communicating. Yet underneath his warmth she could feel something dark and dismal, something not quite human, all consuming: wanting to devour everything. And it was this something in his mind she came to call Sin. For she knew that was what it was. Somehow she also knew that she was not talking to Sin, but to Tidus, to her lost love, and he replied _, “I’m guessing it has to do something with how you survived, maybe we’re connected? You were not supposed to live.”_

“But I did,” Yuna said smiling true for the first time since Tidus had disappeared.

And as she smiled she realized that she might be crazy, and even if she was she didn’t care. She could talk to Tidus, she could hear him, and feel him around her. And that was enough for now, _“Yeah, you really did.”_

Yuna nodded and a look of determination spread over her face, and in that moment she knew what she had to do. She ran back into her room, into her closet and pulled out an outfit that she had bought with Tidus while they were in Luca. He had told her that it went with the color of her eyes, and that the way it fit her made her come alive. The shop owner had joined Tidus to try to convince her to purchase it, and had told her that it was one of the new age outfits that gave you powers. As she was changing she felt Tidus recede to give her privacy.

As he did she felt a change come over her body. She could no longer feel him around her. It was as if all power had flown from her body and left her body bereft of the will to stand. But she continued to dress and ever so slowly she could feel the strength returning to her body, turning her shaky legs back to stone. She came to the conclusion that this was just some sort of withdrawal that she would have to get used to until it felt like nothing. An easy price to pay for hearing Tidus again.

She finally finished changing into the outfit in front of her and smiled at the way she looked in the mirror. The outfit was cute if she was honest with herself, short jeans, a sleeveless white blouse that had a very large v neck that was kept in place by a black symbol. A silk piece of fabric hung at her waist and it was striped blue and white. Finally large blueish boots topped of the outfit. She snapped up her summoning staff from where it lay on the bed, and hurried to the bridge of the airship.

Half way there the connection between herself and Tidus reopened, when it did she had to stop and grab the rail that ran up the hallway. His reappearance had cause a huge power surge to overcome her body. While she got her bearings she once again heard his voice inside her head, _“You decent yet?”_

“I’m decent.”

_“So what is this all about anyways?”_

“You’re Sin right? Well I figure who knows more about Sin than Sin? We might be able to use this link to figure out how to kill it and save you!”

She could feel Tidus’s approval of her plan and smiled to herself. However behind his approval she thought she felt something a little sinister, but it was gone so fast that she didn’t have time to register it. The link fell dead, but she knew instinctively they were still connected. She arrived at the bridge in a flurry of colors and everyone stared at her confused about how she could still be so full of life. Mostly it was Auron who stared hardest, who found what she was wearing to be utterly ludicrous. Every one else was staring at the staff that she held in her hands and knew with dread what it meant. Rikku walked up to her cousin, “Are you insane Yunie? After what happened last time? Do you want to die for real?”

Yuna shook her head, “I’m not going to die Rikku.”

Auron shook his head, but wouldn’t speak up against this. He would follow her into oblivion, but her did have one question, “What about Bevelle and the government?”

“I’ve already got that covered. We are going to get the Aeons that aren’t in the temples. The hidden ones.”

Lulu could only gape at the girl in front of her, she loved Yuna to death, but what was she thinking? Getting involved in summoning again would only lead to more terrible tragedy, she could already feel the heartbreak that this would lead to, the destruction of the very young girl that stood before her. And thinking about the hidden Aeons she was reminded of a secret she had kept close to her chest last time they had gone after them, a secret that she wanted to keep close forever. A secret she had hoped would die in the very cave that held that very Aeon. She voice her opinion, “How do you know this won’t end in ruin?”

Yuna’s answer was simple, “I’ve got Sin guiding me.”

By the way everyone looked she was sure they thought she had gone a bit insane too. But she wasn’t worried - these were her friends, the ones that had stayed with her. They would follow her anywhere she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on FF.Net under my other name Dstar504


	3. The Raven Haired Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna gains another ally in her fight against Sin.

Yuna stood looking over the little island of Besaid, behind her the large leaves of the local trees rustled in the breeze. She hadn’t been back here since she had been declared a traitor and just seeing it put her mind at ease. She had never thought that she would ever be able to come back here, she should've been dead - and yet here she was. Tidus had made this possible for her and in that moment - despite the fact that he was her enemy now, she had never loved him more. Still he wasn’t here to visit her old friends, they couldn’t be allowed to know that she was here. If they found her, she would be marked and thrown in jail again. And she couldn’t accept this as an option, her first jailing had been unjust and had made her lothe the Yevon jailing system. The jail had been dark and damp and all it did was remind her of those who were dead. She hadn’t been scared but she had felt chilled to the bones: something about that jail had been off. Today she had come to Besaid for one reason and one reason only, and that was too see Wakka off - to say goodbye to a man that she would most likely never see again. She wished it had not come to this because she loved Wakka, he was like a big brother to her. It hurt to see him throw his life way for lesser things. He we was above this, and she wished he knew it. She looked over the island and took in the breeze of the air around her, the scent of the ocean. Memorizing every detail, every sight and every sound. She felt Rikku come up behind her, “What’s the matter Yunie?”

Yuna stopped looking at the town where she had grown up to stare at her green eyed cousin and smiled slightly. Her mouth a small line, “I’m going to miss this place,” she felt the memories of what this place symbolized tug on her heart and knew that it was Tidus mourning for a life he would never again lead, “he does too.”

Rikku had been the first of her guardians to accept that she was connected to Sin, to Tidus. That they had something that no one else had, because Tidus’s love had saved her - had protected her from a death that up to that point had been seen as inevitable. And she had thanked her cousin for that. No one understood (not really) what it was like to be connected to something so evil and yet so kind at the same time. And it was so hard to focus on things in the same way as she once had, for she now saw the world with two different eyes. One of evil and one good. The good side was fighting back as hard as it could. Tidus was fighting to keep her afloat and to keep that evil out of her heart. Rikku brought her out of her thoughts by sitting next to her, “I bet he does. This is where he met you? Remember?”

And she remembered, how she had just been a young summoner who didn’t know anything. Who had trusted with her whole heart. How she had come out the chamber aching all over, her body covered in a cold sweat. She had looked up and seen him there - had wondered who he was, because he had looked at her as if he had known her his whole life and loved her the same. Her body had grown weaker as she stood there, and then she only remembered words, and falling. And seeing him run to try and catch her only to be beaten by Kimahri, wonderful and kind Kimahri. It had been the thought that had really mattered to her, “Yeah I remember.” she said.

_“You’re not the only one.”_ Tidus spoke to her softly.

Yuna smiled at the voice that only she could hear. She was still smiling when Auron walked over to her and looked down at her, “It’s time to go.”

Yuna nodded and they started up the path back to the airship. It was half up the path that Yuna heard the scream and took off running to where the sound had come from. Rikku followed behind her trying to keep up with her cousin. A cousin that seemed hell bent on getting to the scream in time. They reached the bridge and found a woman with short raven hair in the middle of battle. She was surrounded by condor vultures, the sharp talons of two of them digging into her arm and not letting go. The two girls didn’t think twice before jumping into battle to help defend the struggling female. Yuna pulled out her staff and Rikku her specially customized red daggers. Rikku twirled them as she got ready for battle. The Raven-haired woman seemed surprised to see the two girls come to help her and then was even more shocked at just who the two girls were, “You’re the traitors aren’t you? The ones that they are hunting down?” she asked.

Yuna looked up at the woman in front of them, taking in what she was wearing. It was a black leather outfit decorated with shiny baubles. She had huge black boots, and on her face was a look that Yuna had never seen before. The woman wore a look that could only be described as inscrutable, a blank slate that was still being written. Yuna didn’t know what it meant but she felt comfortable with this woman who was an absolute mystery to her. She attacked one of the condors that was gnawing on the shoulder or the raven-haired woman, her rod hitting it sending it flying off their new friend. The condor - seeing a new threat came around on her aiming to tear her to shreds. Before it could come in contact with her she swung her rod hard causing it to burst on contact.

Rikku on the other hand was taunting her enemy and dodging its attacks while stealing from it, and her pockets were starting to look heavy and full. She had a grin on her face feeling utterly unstoppable - she hadn’t been hit yet. The Raven-haired one looked at Rikku and as if she had known the girl all her life despite only knowing her for a few minutes, spoke, “Don’t get cocky.”

Rikku looked up from her battle a little taken back, and this gave the bird just the chance it was looking for. It stuck quick and deadly sending Rikku to the ground. The bird now seeing another opportunity to attack dove beak first and Rikku kicked out at it as it attempted to eat her face off. It was thrown off her squawking madly. Yuna rushed to where Rikku lay and cast cure on the slightly damaged girl and then watched as the new woman took down another bird, leaving one left. Yuna cast a devastating Holy spell on the final bird, wanting to end this quickly and they watched as the bird turned into pyreflies. Yuna finally turned around to look at the raven woman, “Yes. We are the traitors. But we did nothing wrong, and I will take nothing back.”

The raven woman nodded, “I know, I’ve heard all the news and know the government's ways first hand. They are nothing good. Names’ Paine by the way.”

Yuna nodded and stuck out her hand, Paine regarded it for a second as if unsure if she really wanted to shake back, like she was weighing the whole world on her shoulders, before finally shaking it. Yuna smiled and Rikku just bounced around her cousin watching the exchange take place. By this time Auron had caught up with the two girls and tensely watched them interact with the total stranger. He felt wary but knew that once Yuna made a friend she stuck with it, so he just let it happen. Yuna had a way of picking just the right people to travel with her. It had worked with Tidus, who was he to say it wouldn’t work now? It was a little too late anyway. Rikku saw him first and shuffled over to him excitedly, “Isn’t she it neat? Her name’s Paine!”

Auron smiled, for all her extreme happiness and how overbearing it could be, Rikku never failed to make him smile. And as they had gone further down the road that their first pilgrimage had taken them he had come to lean on her for that. Even if she didn’t know it. Because the group needed someone to remind them to smile, and she did that all the time - reminded him to smile. Even if he was sure it made him look strange, “She seems nice." he said.

“I like her too.” Rikku answered.

He didn’t really mean it but for now he would say it, because it was what Rikku wanted to hear, and he didn’t want to break her heart.

Auron looked at both Yuna and Paine both who happened to be chatting admirably over something and moved so that he was near them. He found that they were talking about what they had brought Yuna here, after all Yuna wouldn’t have someone on her team that didn’t know what had happened to her. In some ways Yuna was very kind, she was the sort that demanded obedience because if she couldn’t trust you to protect her then what were you doing there at all?. As she spoke Auron could see a desire in Paine to open up and eventually Paine spoke a little about why she was her as well. Paine wouldn’t say much to Yuna, only that she too was being chased by the Yevon government and trying to get away. Yuna was nodding and was paying rapt attention when she felt Tidus explode inside her head, _“Yuna, we need to get off the main road. Now!”_

Tidus’s voice caused Yuna to blink confused, then his words hit her and she looked at her small party, “We need to move. And quick.”

It didn’t take much for the group to jump off the bridge and onto the road beneath them. A few seconds later the sound of Chocobos and men talking was heard. The sounds stopped atop the bridge and all those under the bridge remained totally still, fearing for their lives, the voices above them continued to talk, “Are you sure you saw them?”

“Yeah, the sources said that they were somewhere on the island.”

“We’ll find them. We have too.”

“Let’s keep pressing forward. Check the town.”

The sound of voices started to die down as the chirping of the birds moved away and finally the group under the bridge was able to come out from hiding. Rikku took this time to laugh, “That was close.” she said between gaffs.

Yuna nodded and then turned to Paine, “I know we just met, but I could use all the help I could get as I have lost many people dear to me, will you be my guardian?”

Yuna could see Auron’s displeasure at that, he didn’t like anyone he didn’t trust near him but this wasn’t his call it was hers. Paine’s voice sounded shocked, “You’d still try to be a summoner after all they did to you?”

Yuna shook her head, “It’s not that. Sin killed the one I loved in his becoming, this time, it’s personal. It’s not about Spira, I want to protect what was mine.”

Paine studied Yuna for a few seconds trying to understand this quiet serious girl, and then nodded, “Okay fine. But if this is just some sort of Yevon trick I won’t be staying around long you can bet on that.”

Auron huffed at Paine, and Rikku smiled and had to cover her mouth to hold back a laugh - his huff always made her want to giggle. Yuna took a commsphere out of the pouch on her belt and spoke into it. A few moments later an airship flew down to get them. It opened its hatch and Paine, Rikku, Yuna, and Auron climbed up the ramp. They were met with a very fussy Lulu who had found upon awakening that everyone was gone, and that she had not been included. She looked rather cross at Yuna who just shrugged and pointed at Rikku who then pointed at Auron. At this Lulu let out an exasperated sigh and went back into the airship.

Everyone gathered at the bridge and paid attention to Yuna waiting to find out what their next move was, “What do we do now?” Rikku asked.

Yuna looked at all of them from where she stood on the bridge, “Well Tidus and I have been talking it over and we both agree. Macalania needs a new high summoner. If we can get them on our side, and then get the Aeon there we will be in better shape. I know getting them on our side will be hard considering that we killed their last high summoner, but I think it’s worth a shot. They are just as desperate now as we are.”

The others agreed with her rationalization, because they all knew that they needed some allies to survive the coming days, the course to Macalania temple was set on the ship's console. And the group of renegades continued their journey.


	4. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auron and Rikku talk about the current situation. Things get a little heavy.

An hour before the ship reached Macalania Rikku found Auron in the bar room, a drink of something that looked like amber whiskey in front of him. He was sipping from it slowly, and he looked deep in thought. She knew he was troubled just by looking at him. After all one couldn’t spend the amount of time they had spent together traveling, without knowing someone intimately. Thing was, Rikku was a girl who was good at first impressions and she remembered her first meeting with him. Remembered and knew that it had meant something, that it had been important.

_“Show me your face.”_

_Rikku stared up at the man in front of her. Show him her face? Was he asking her to show him her eyes? She didn’t want to, was afraid of what he would see there. What she would see in him. He was a stranger, but he seemed the sort that could read you and know you in an instant. And being like him, she knew his type intimately. She hid her face, looking down at the ground, trying to run from this man and his imposing need to see her every vulnerability. He stood there, not saying anything and finally his silence forced her to act, “Oh, okay.”_

_She looked up at him and opened her eyes slowly. In that moment she panicked. He was handsome, scarred in so many ways yes but so, so, handsome. How could she work near him, work with him? Part of her hoped that she would push him away. Auron for his part looked her over and saw a warmth and a dedication in her that he had thought long dead. He had forever ago given himself over to the belief that nothing would ever or could ever crack the cold wall around him. That no one should. After all - he had to disappear after this. He couldn’t afford to let love sallow his heart. Even when it came to Yuna. Because the second he did he could never go back to the land of the dead, and his heart wouldn’t let him. But here he knew that something was different, “As I thought.”_

_“No good?”_

_Her words were so far from the truth, but he didn’t know what to tell her to make it okay. So he would have to play the aloof fool, just for now, just for her sake. Because if he allowed himself what he truly felt he would break. And he couldn’t allow that, “Are you certain?” he asked Yuna._

She stepped up to the bar and touched him lightly on the arm, starling him. She laughed; it was funny to see him lose composure if just for a little while. He gestured to the chair next to him and she took it, spinning a few times before looking at him, “You think Yunie is off her rocker?” she asked.

There was something about the way that she said it that demanded an answer, but he didn’t know how to tell her the truth without telling her the secrets about himself as well. He didn’t think she wanted to know that he was dead, was afraid that it would scare her away from him; even if he knew that was ridiculous to think that. She cared for all of them too much. The truth was that he could feel Sin in his head sometimes. He had spent too much time traveling on it like a vagabond. Too much time spent attached to it like spawn.

So he felt Yuna and Tidus there in the sea of his mind. Talking, calming each other, embracing and letting go, over and over again. He could also feel something other, but he didn’t know it’s name and he found that if he ignored Yuna and Tidus as well, that it went away. So he knew that Yuna wasn’t crazy, because if she was crazy then he would have to be crazy too. He knew that her connection ran deeper than his, so much deeper - but he knew there was nothing to be done about it. He felt a tap on his arm and looked down at the blonde haired girl and realized that he had gotten too far into his mind again, “No, I don’t think your cousin is crazy.”

Rikku blinked, she didn’t remember ever telling him that Yuna was her cousin. But she supposed that he would have to know, because someone had to, so it was better that it was him. She nodded at the bartender and he brought her over something that was green and bubbling. She grinned up at Auron and then took a sip, “Yep, nothing better than a swamp cola.”

What she was drinking looked horrid but it somehow smelled good. He couldn’t make up his mind if he wanted to try it or vomit at the sight, “How are you holding up?” he asked.

She took another sip and then tilted her head in thought, “Good. Now that Yuna has some hope, I think that Lulu has it worse right now. I could never imagine having the person I loved leave me ya know?”

When she said that she looked so earnest that he felt like just blurting it all out, but he knew he couldn’t. Because he knew that he would have to leave soon, and he wouldn’t break her heart that way. He thought back to Lulu - how she had looked so strong and yet so heart broken when Wakka had chosen to go back to Besaid and forsake them all. He had seen the cracks in her heart and knew that something like that could only be healed by time or love, sometimes it was both.

He had loved someone once. She had been the daughter of a high priest, they had met in secret and shared kisses under tall trees, thought that nothing could touch them, hurt them. They were invincible and could fly. It had been during a calm and when Sin had come and killed his family he had realized that what he had thought they had was completely unreal. So he had fled, and soon found himself engaged to another. He hadn’t wanted that either and things had gone south for him after that. He’s not sure what he would have done if Braska hadn’t found him and given him purpose again, “Lulu will overcome, we all do, losing love is as part of love as is falling in love again.” he said.

Rikku understood that best as she could, after all she had watched her best friend die. Seeing that happen to Tidus had been hard, watching him lose whatever made him human, giving it all to become a monster. He had become such driving force of positive energy on their pilgrimage, always making her smile when she felt hopeless. And she had felt hopeless at times. Yuna was a force that couldn’t be stopped once she had made up her mind. She would fulfill her destiny and no amount of talking would change her mind.

Tidus had been the one person who got it. They both loved Yuna and would do anything for her, die for her. The others got it but not the way they did, Tidus loved her like a lover, and Yuna was her family - her true blood. The others would do what she said without question because they loved her enough to respect that. She and Tidus loved her enough to fight by her side and still argue against her ideals, be her rage when she had to be silent. And they had raged together. And now she felt a little empty because she was alone with her anger and her sorrow, so alone, “Why did he have to be so goddamn heroic?”

Hearing Rikku curse was so out of character that Auron was instantly aware of what she had said, “Tidus?”

“Who do you think I’m talking about? Of course Tidus.”

“Because he’s his father’s son, as much as he hates to admit it. Stubborn to a fault and protective of the woman he loves.”

Rikku’s ears perked up at the word father. Tidus had never said anything about his father to her, not until right up there at the end. When he had been forced into it, forced into admitting the horrible truth of what his father was, of what his father had become. She had always wondered what his father had really been like. If he had been as intense as Tidus had been, “His father?”

Auron looked at her and wished that it had been Tidus to tell her all this, it was his story to tell. Not some leftovers for man too old for his age to speak to a girl, filled with longing, “His father was a drunk bastard half of the time I knew him. He didn’t care about anything but getting home and the glory of the quest.”

Beside him Rikku smiled, “Sounds a lot like Tidus. Minus you know, the drinking.”

“He was. Being here taught him to love others more than himself, and patience. He mellowed out. I always wished for Tidus to see that…”

Rikku couldn’t help but touch him on the shoulder, lightly, comfortingly. The Tidus that had come here had been the same Tidus that had left here - a powerful being that never stopped for anything. Perhaps the only way that he had changed was that he became even more so when he had discovered that Yuna was going to die. He had wanted to save everyone and everything but she could still hear his last words to his father, ”I hate you.” and knew that the one thing that Auron had wanted to do, to humanize his friend for a boy he had looked at like a son, had failed.

It left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn’t want to think of Tidus as someone who couldn’t let go of grudges, that couldn’t let go of hate because the two of them, her and Tidus, were so alike. And she didn’t want to think that she was a person that would hate with that sort of passion, that sort of vigor. She closed her eyes, and let herself be reminded that they were not the same people, but still a little reassurance would be good right?, “That won’t happen to me will it?”

The fact that she even thought that she could end up like Tidus, hating with such intensity and such furry saddened him. She was so bright and pure. But he supposed that with enough work anyone could hate, anyone could have their lives turned on a head of a pin. She was no different, and she was so young that it could still happen to her. He looked her in the eyes when he spoke to her, “No, you are nothing like Tidus.”

The, ‘you are better’ hung in the air between them and before he could say any more the ship alarm started to blare announcing their arrival at Macalania. Rikku gulped down her drink and then slammed it on the table, “Come on let’s go. We don’t want to be late to the party.”

She grabbed his hand without really thinking and it was only when they made it to the elevator that she realized what she had done and dropped his hand blushing furiously. He didn’t have it in his heart to tell her he didn’t mind. Her hand was so warm and his was so cold. Her hand gave his the life he felt that it had long begun to crave. They reached bridge together and Yuna looked at both of them smiling, so unassuming of what was starting between her mentor and her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on FF.net under my username Dstar504.


	5. The First Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna makes a play for new allies that doesn't go as planned, but quick thinking leads to a few surprises.

Yuna shivered wrapping her arms around her slight frame to try to warm herself. She didn't remember Macalania being so cold. She shivered again and hugged herself tighter, she looked over at Rikku a little jealous as Rikku happened to look overly comfy in her White Mage outfit. She would give anything to be wearing what Rikku was but she had chosen to wear something a little more appealing to the mages of Macalania and so she was wearing her Summoner outfit, which didn’t cover much. Not only that but her head hurt. Trying to keep the greatest evil from invading her mind and figuring out a way to beat it at the same time was hard work and she had a constant headache behind her eyes now. It was like little pinpricks in the back of her mind stabbing her over and over again. Tidus seemed to be helping best he could and every once in a while the pain would fade, but in the end Tidus couldn't really do much since he was himself slowly being taken over by that same evil. She puffed on her hands in a failed attempt to warm them up.

After a while Rikku noticed her discomfort and gave her the dressphere that she was wearing going back to her thief garb and refusing to take it back when Yuna insisted that she didn’t need it. Yuna thanked her and quickly changed, the priests would just have to deal. Of course now Rikku was cold leaving her body in a bit of a predicament. And as she gripped her body as Yuna had once done, trying to warm herself up it made Yuna felt guilty - even though there was nothing to be done. Auron noticed Rikku's plight and being rather immune to the cold lent her his coat, draping it over her shoulders, Rikku smiled up at him wondering if this was how they were now, at the stage of giving each other comfort but silently as they figured each other out, "Thanks."

Tidus was laughing in Yuna's head at the scene in front of them, Yuna sighed, "What is so funny?"

_"He likes her, I couldn't see it before but he likes her."_

Yuna, realizing that this was a private conversation stopped speaking aloud and went into that space in her mind where only she and Tidus could hear what was being said, "What? No! That's gross! He's too old for her!"

_"That's an understatement if there ever was one."_

Yuna's face screw up as she tried to think of her baby cousin and her father figure like that, it didn’t do her mind any favors and she ended up scrunching her nose up even further. Everyone looked at her, she waved them off, “What do you mean?"

Tidus remained silent refusing to answer her and Yuna sighed and rubbed her temples as a small headache overtook her. It was about this time that she looked up and saw the large building that housed the fayth, they had arrived without her realizing it. Everyone remained quiet as Yuna entered the place of worship. A priest was the first to see her and stop her from coming inside, "The traitor is not allowed to enter this sacred establishment."

"I wish to speak to the priest in charge of this temple. We won’t cause a scene we have already done enough damage." Yuna said softly.

The man in front of them seemed to consider what Yuna was saying and finally nodded - what was the worst she could do at this point. He stepped aside to let them in. When they reached the main entrance of the temple they had to wait for a few moments before the priest in charge came out from the main cloister. His face was marred in lines his jaw set, nothing about him was friendly. Yuna bowed to him, "Can we speak in private?"

"No. If you have anything to say traitor, you can say it in front of the Gods."

A scowl of anger appeared on Yuna's face and she quickly drew it back before anyone could see it. She tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear and looked him in the eyes defiantly, "I wish to become your high summoner, since you don't have one. I know that I am a traitor, but I wish to do good. I understand it is a foolish venture but The Calm has come, surely forgiveness must follow."

Yuna could see the priest laughing at her with his eyes, mocking her for coming to see him. For even attempting what she was trying to do. Of course he was actually silent, but she could just see the wheels in his head moving. Inside Yuna was a whirlwind of emotion. She was getting sick of this; sick of people telling her she was wrong that she wasn't worth anything. Tired of people dying for a cause that was unjust. And when the priest answered she felt like throttling him, "You?" he almost sneered, "You want to help us? After all you did? After killing our high summoner you want to take his place? Are you mad? You preach goodness but there is not a good bone in your body.”

“I did what I thought was right. What Lord Seymour was doing was wrong.”

He clicked his tongue, spit flew from his mouth as if he was a rabid dingo, “So you take him from us? You acted as if you are Sin himself, come to judge us.”

Yuna shook her head, “No that’s not…”

He hissed at her, “Get out.”

Yuna felt the tick at the back of her mind grow and she wanted to shout at him, yell at him. Something pushing her into anger when normally she would be calm. She had done what was right. Yuna was able to fight off that feeling and center herself. She nodded and motioned to the rest of the group that had come with her that it was time to go.

Once outside she stared downward at the ground dejected - which is how she noticed something and she found herself actually contemplating it. The pathway to the fayth was right below the small ice road they were standing on. She gauged the distance to see if she could make it. And came to a conclusion - she could. Changing quickly into the thief dressphere she took a rope out of one of the pouches and tossed it to Rikku who grabbed it uncertain of what her cousin was going to do. She opened her mouth to ask just what Yuna was going to attempt but it was too late. Yuna changed into her gunner outfit and then rushed forward, jumping over the edge. This happened all within seconds. Rikku watched in fear and then in confusion digging her feet into the ground as to not go over the edge herself. Lulu saw what was going on ran to help smaller girl, taking hold of the rope as well.

Yuna landed perfectly and looked up and waved at Rikku and Lulu so that they would know that she was okay. The women up top waved down at her in recognition that she had survived, and Yuna then ran to the chamber of the fayth.

Inside the chamber the fayth of Shiva appeared and looked at Yuna, when Shiva finally realized what she was looking at she became frightened, "How dare you bring that into this chamber!”

Yuna looked at the fayth confused, "Bring what into the chamber?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Don't play coy with me. I know you brought him with you!"

At that Tidus's voice resonated throughout the chamber, _"I don't mean you any harm. And Yuna's intentions are good. Do not belittle her because of me."_

Yuna had the good faith to looked startled. She didn't know the fayth would be able to tell that she was carrying Sin around with her. That Sin was part of her soul. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised however, the fayth were almost like gods. Shiva could see into the depths of her soul. And she saw the darkness in it. The darkness that was waiting to consume Yuna.

Yuna wondered if it also saw that Tidus was fighting to keep himself at bay, if it saw the she too was fighting to keep him from truly destroying her. And she believed it could, "Sin? Protecting a summoner, I have never seen anything like it in my life.” the fayth spoke awed confirming her suspicions, “I do believe that this is something new to me."

The fayth smiled at her. Yuna bowed again, “It happened when I killed Sin.” she paused, “I have come to you to inquire upon a second contract between us, a partnership."

"Ah, so the final summoning does drain the summoner of their abilities to summon. I never knew if it were true or not. Although we have never had a chance to find out - until you. A rare sight indeed. So be it. My power is yours again."

A bright light filled the chamber and when it cleared the fayth was gone and Yuna was standing alone in the circle breathless.

Far above her everyone else wasn't faring as well. As soon as Yuna had jumped off the small ledge they had been attacked by temple guards who had started questioning them as to why they were still there and where Yuna had gone. The guards had charged the group of adventures and they had been instantly drawn into combat.

Lulu dodged the one that was attacking her and found that another guard was behind her. She turned around and cast flare, quickly getting rid of him. She looked round to see Rikku playing around in the thief outfit, dodging, attacking, and pilfering gil from the unsuspecting guards. Finally one of the guards got the better of her and managed to stun her. That gave the other three guards a chance to attack, and they were on her like ants. Lulu tried to reach her in time but found her path blocked by another guard. This one happened to have a macina by his side and she growled aggravated at having to deal with two at once. She watched as Paine rushed to Rikku's side and quickly changed from the Trainer dressphere to the Warrior outfit so she could slice and dice her way to the badly beaten girl, who to her credit was fighting the men attacking her as well as she could.

Auron on the other hand was easily beating off the people who were attacking him, just dodging and counter attacking, his large sword making quick work of those that came at him thinking him an easy target. Lulu glared at the men in front of her, and cast Ulitma on the two guards who dared to attack her and then sent her moogle after the last man who was still standing there stupidly. Her own fight over she rushed over to help Paine who was still struggling with the two guards who were left around Rikku, who was now free from the group attack and doing her best to give them hell. Lulu heard a cry from below the ravine and watched as Auron ran to help Yuna climb back up the rope as he was the only one free to do so. When Yuna got up to the icy path there were still three guards left, "Everyone clear!" she yelled.

Everyone scattered as Yuna began her summon. Ice crystals dropped behind her and the transparent figure of Shiva appeared behind them. When the ice crystals broke Shiva was standing there. She pulled off her scarf and threw it at Yuna who caught the familiar object with an odd sort of happiness that she could once again summon these creatures of beauty, but a small part of her felt hatred for what had happened to Tidus. This is what he had become after all, how he had been taken from her. Shiva looked her way and suddenly all the hate was gone because she knew just by looking at the icey woman that the Aeon was just as sad and devastated about what had happened as Yuna was. She looked up just as Shiva let out a destructive diamond dust attack, destroying everything in its path. As Yuna watched the people be defeated she knew, that some part of her, some deep, dark part of her, a part of her she called Sin was rejoicing. When the battle was over Shiva disappeared and they were left with the remains of a dark and lonely battlefield.

Yuna took this time to walk over to Rikku who Lulu had done her best to heal. Yuna knelt down and laid her hands on Rikku slowly curing her wounds, "You okay?"

Rikku nodded yes, and looked at Yuna, "That’s the question I should be asking you isn't it?"

Yuna sighed, "I'm fine, really."

Next to them Lulu pulled out her communicator device and called the down the airship. As soon as Rikku was fully healed and able to move again properly they went back inside. Yuna with a darker mind than she had when they had left.


	6. A Dream of Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna has a dream that's not really a dream and finds herself face to face with a dangerous foe.

Inside the airship Yuna stared at her perfectly made bed and quickly changed into sleeping garments. As she did she noted that Tidus turned a blind eye and allowed her to change in private. When she was done she slipped into to bed allowing herself to finally relax after such a taxing day. Her head hit the pillow and sleep overcame her quickly, her body so worn out from the day’s activities that it took mere minutes for her to fall asleep.

Only for her to awaken in an unfamiliar place.

The room was dark and a spotlight was the only thing that lit her path. She started walking, trying to find a way out in the darkness. Eventually she reached an open area with no paths forward. From above another spotlight punctured through the darkness and lit up a man who was dressed in a golden robe adorned with the symbol of Yevon on the fringe. On the shoulders were red tassels. His hair was a shining silver color. Next to him Seymour appeared. They both looked at her and eventually finally the man with the silver hair spoke, "Welcome lady Yuna, my servant here has told me all about you."

She looked over at Seymour and noticed his blank glassy stare. Worried for him but not sure why Yuna glanced back up at the the unknown man. He had noticed to whom her eyes had traveled and glanced down at the Seymour who could only be described as puppet like - a blank slate for any master to imprint himself upon, "What have you done to him!" Yuna demanded to know.

He smiled, "You would think that he would have been smarter than to try and take me over, but in the end he failed, they all fail don't they?" the man told her.

Seymour disappeared and a Tidus cloaked in darkness appeared next to him. It seemed to want to devour his body. Yuna tried to reach out to him but an unseen barrier stopped her. Holding her in place whenever she tried to move. Tidus looked up at her and she could see him, struggling to reach out to her as she had to him. But they were both trapped in the game that this man had seemingly created for them, "Who are you?" Yuna asked.

A grin broke over his features and as the darkness started to dissipate, she found that they were in a grand city. Lights shone all around them almost blinding her. She looked over the platform they were on and gasped as platform sloped downward into an abyss from a height that made her dizzy. She looked back at the man who's crazy gin seemed to consume him, "I am Yu Yevon, and welcome to the inner workings of Sin!"

He spread his arms wide as if trying to show off his city to her, and it was then that she noticed the silence permeated every nook and cranny of where they were. Not even the city made noise. she shivered, and then glanced back at Tidus, "I will save him."

Yevon laughed, and it filled the city, echoing around and around. Sending chills through Yuna. He looked up at her and then the city was silent again, "Him? He's happy to be here. He talked of coming home, now he is. What is there that he would want to go back to?" Yevon sneered.

Yuna bit her lip and glanced around. He was right, the more she looked at it the more she realized that the city that surrounded them was Zanarkand. Tidus was finally home, why would he want to be saved? Why would he care that she was trying to saved him? All he had wanted was to go home, and now that he was, what was she to deny him that pleasure? She shook her head. No, she had to save him, this was not his true home. He wanted to be in the home where he had been happy, his Zanarkand. And this was not his Zanarkand. This place belonged to this man standing in front of her. She looked up at him, "This is not his home! This place, this place belongs to you. He wants his Zanarkand!"

Yevon ruffled Tidus's hair and then looked up at her, "You will have to kill him to save him. He knows that, why can't you figure that out?" he mocked her with his words.

This Yuna knew to be the truth. The absolute truth. The one she hadn't wanted to speak off, Tidus had been sent to the gallows the moment he had decided to become Sin. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not. And she couldn’t help but agree with the person who called himself Yu Yevon, to save him, to save Tidus, she was going to have to kill him. Tidus seemed to sense her realization and his head suddenly stared up at her, breaking the tight control Yevon had on him, "Thank you." he said.

And then he was silent again. Yevon looked at him and backhanded him into the wall of the platform. Finally the bounds that had kept Yuna tied down disappeared and she ran towards him. Yevon saw this and he looked honestly surprised at her - perhaps she was stronger than he had suspected. When she reached him she lifted Tidus into her lap and looked up at him, using her own body as a shield, "Don't touch him." she said angrily.

A dark cloud surrounded her and her eyes turned black, pools of red inside of them. Her hair, for just a moment flickered silver.She felt rage overcome her and she struggled to keep tight control on her emotions. But it was becoming too much. She wanted to tear into the man in front of her and rip him limb from limb for what he had done.Tidus looked up at her and pulled her head towards his, "Don't. You're only doing what he wants you to do. Don't tap into that dark power, don't become part of him."

Yuna looked down surprised to have heard his voice, "Tidus?"

He smiled at her, "I'm okay for now, thanks to you. You were able to break his control on you a moment ago - and that weakened him. But, he's stronger than he should be. He's ready to attack, ready to rend destruction on Spira.”

Yuna looked terrified, "But that's should happen in ten years. Not this early!"

Tidus looked sad, "He has more than one power source now, you, me, Seymour, himself, and the Aeons you get since they too are a part of you. He has all the power he needs."

Yuna looked up at the man who was staring at them oddly. He smoothed the wrinkles in his robe and straightened, giving her the full brunt of his ire. He glared at Yuna but she didn’t flinch. Tidus suddenly disappeared from her arms she looked back up at him, "Bring him back!"

He glanced at her un-bothered by her outburst, "He is mine. He belongs to Sin, part of the never changing spiral of death that makes up Spira. You must accept this."

Yuna looked up at Yevon and made a face, eyebrows knit in determination "I will change this spiral. I will change this ongoing suffering. This time, I will kill Sin," she looked down at the trembling Tidus as he appeared again in her arms, her power overcoming Yevon’s once more, "and if it comes down to it I do what needs to be done." she couldn’t quite say the words yet.

She felt warm tears on her hands, and for a few seconds she thought they were Tidus's. But she found that they were her’s. Tidus looked up at her, his blue eyes asking her to stop crying. Asking her not to be sad for him, for the path that they had chosen. But she kept crying. He sighed and seemed to close his eyes, Yuna tilted her head and looked at him unsure of what it was he seemed to sense. Finally he smiled and looked at her, "He's coming. He'll get you out of here" Tidus told her.

Yuna shook her head, "No! I have to save you! I can defeat him here and then we can escape we can be…" she seemed to trail off realizing that he efforts were futile.

Tidus smiled sadly, “No, this is a dream Yuna. Killing him here will do no good, only serve to lure your further in. Now is not the time, save your strength. A better time will come, a time where you can truly end this."

He lifted his hand up and wiped off the tears that had appeared on her face and she nodded. As her tears dried a suddenly a mask of confusion appeared on her face, "Who's coming?" 

As if answering her call a swirl of wind appeared to the left of her and she turned to find Auron standing there. He blinked a few times to steady himself and then looked left giving a curt nod, "Yevon."

Yu Yevon nodded back as if this was an occurrence that he was used to, "Auron. I didn't think you would be back here so soon. Not after your last meeting with Jecht. But you're connected to this boy too aren't you?" 

Auron smirked at Yevon, "Consider it luck."

Yuna watched this exchanged in confusion, not knowing what to make of it. And then Auron walked over to Tidus and kneeled down next to him, "I knew you would do something stupid like this."

Tidus chuckled, "Just like my father right?"

Auron sighed and then looked at Yuna, "It's time to go Yuna. You can't stay her any longer."

She looked up to him both eyes staring into his brown ones, they showed sadness. They were choked with it. Once again Auron wished there was something he could do, but once again found himself relegated to the position of an observer - unable to change the tide in the way that the living could, "Can't we do anything here?" Yuna asked of him.

"No, we must live to fight another day," he looked down again at Tidus, "may we meet again."

Tidus's face darkened, "I hope not. Next time, it will be on the battlefield. And next time, the only thing that will happen will be death. Let's hope that the day is very far from us."

"You've become wise." Auron commented.

"Being Sin does that to you."

Auron then grabbed Yuna and pulled her up away from Tidus. She grabbed onto Tidus and Auron looked down at her sternly until she finally let go. Auron looked down at the boy and then the wind picked up, Yuna looked back at Tidus one last time and then yelled, "I'll be back! And I'll save you!"

Then she was swept away.

Yuna woke up in a cold sweat, one thought on her mind. She threw off her blankets and quickly changed, not noticing the silence in her mind - how quiet Tidus had become. She slipped a pair of shoes on and then marched down to Auron's room. She pushed the door open and found Auron waiting for her sitting in a chair next to a table, a glass for water already ready for her arrival, "I knew you would come." he said.


	7. A Talk of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Auron talk, and Auron reveals a few things about himself. Then Rikku and Auron confront their own feelings.

Yuna woke up in a cold sweat, one thought on her mind. She threw off her blankets and quickly changed, not noticing the silence in her mind - how quiet Tidus had become. She slipped on a pair of shoes and then marched down to Auron's room. She pushed the door open and found Auron waiting for her sitting in a chair next to a table, a glass of water already ready for her arrival, "I knew you would come." he said.

Yuna glanced at him and suddenly felt rather bashful for invading his room. That was until she remembered that he had been the one to invade her dreams. If they had even been dreams in the first place. She closed the door behind her and then sat down in a chair across from the guardian eyeing him warily. Finally the older man spoke again, "Well you come bursting in here, and now you're silent? Do you want to know what I have to tell you?"

Yuna regained her composure and looked at Auron, "That's right. What was that about? And how were you in my dreams?" she asked.

Auron gave a small smile and then stood up, She noticed that he had all his clothes on and then looked at him, "You prepared quickly for my arrival."

He looked down at her, "No. I did not sleep. I do not sleep.” he paused, “Water?”

“No thank you.” she told him.

That seemed to act as the catalyst for him to go on, “I must show you something, a memory if you will." he said.

Pyreflies started to swirl around him and Yuna's eyes became wide as she saw Auron for what he really was for the first time - an unsent. She looked up at the dead man and suddenly had a new respect for him. To stay on this plane for so long, to be like this without rest must be taxing. Then her thoughts turned to a young Al Bhed girl and she became worried. Would he be willing to stick it out for Rikku, she wondered. As the room fell away she found herself back in the temple Yunalesca once resided in.  
.  
A young Auron is slowing pulling himself down the steps of the temple Yunalesca made her domain. And Yuna can see that he's dying. It’s a slow death, and he continues to crawl even as pyreflies circle his body - harkening to his coming fate. Finally he stops, body still - death having found him. She's walking towards the the younger dead Auron when his adult form looks at her, "Stop, stop and wait." he tells her.

They wait for a few minutes and then Auron’s eyes snap open again and he stand up, the pyreflies disappearing. He seems to brush himself off and then walks down the stairs as if nothing has ever happened. The memory fades and she looks back at the seat that Auron is now sitting in, "Why?" Yuna asks.

Auron sighs, "I made a promise to a friend."

Yuna nodded, "Sir. Jecht right?"

Auron looked down, "Yes."

And suddenly everything makes sense, his not wanting to go into the Farplane, Seymour's comment about him and how he’s not supposed to be there, his sudden ten year absence from Spira - and yet one thing vexed her, and caused her worry, "Rikku"

Auron looked at Yuna, taken aback by the lack of tact that her comment had shown. He rubbed his temples unsure of what to say. He had known that some how, she was going to bring up the bouncy Al Bhed that he had inexplicably come to care for over the long period of their first pilgrimage. Yet he hadn't expected her to be so open about it and so sure of herself, he turned to her and sighed, "About?"

Yuna looked at him as if he was stupid and for the first time he saw that Yuna, in the space of the short week without Tidus had grown up. She wasn't that sixteen year old girl who had started the pilgrimage - she had in some ways become wiser than him. What was it that Tidus had said? Oh right, "Being Sin does that to you."

And yet, Yuna wasn't really Sin was she? For all he could tell she was just connected to the hulking creature. And it was tearing her apart. He sighed and looked up at her, she was still staring at him, "What do you mean what? Do you know what you leaving will do to her?" she asked.

Now he did feel stupid. He was no genius when it came to matters of the heart, and he hadn't noticed anything off about Rikku lately, "What do you mean?" he inquired.

Yuna sighed as if she was explaining this all to a two year old, "Rikku cares about you. A great deal. I'd go as far as to say she's fallen in love with you. If you leave after this is over, you'll cause her a lot of pain.”

His shock was standard at this point to Yuna, "She loves me?" he asked.

“At the very most.” she answered.

It was about this time that the silence that Yuna hadn't noticed in her head disappeared and the noise she felt while being connected to Sin came back in full force stronger than she had expected. Coupled with how exhausted she was, what happened next wasn’t unexpected. She looked at Auron before promptly pitching over and fainting in his arms, ending the conversation. He grabbed her as she fell and quickly rushed her to the medic's room aboard that ship. Conveniently or not so conveniently, that room also happened to be Rikku’s since she was the only one whom Yuna had taught all of her healing spells. Seeing her brought back the conversation that he had just had with Yuna and he found himself speechless, Rikku sighed and looked at him, “What happened?”

“Fainting spell. She’s been overworked recently.”

"Well don't just stand there! Get her over on the bed!" she gripped at him.

He nodded and brought Yuna over to the bed where Rikku had started to set up a small medic's area. Laying Yuna down he looked at her, she seemed so peaceful despite what had just happened to her, “It might have been Sin’s influence too.” he confessed.

Rikku nodded and cast a quick cure on Yuna and then set about putting a warm cloth on Yuna's forehead. Then she turned to Auron, "Will she be okay?"

Auron nodded, "She's a strong girl. She'll be fine" he said.

Rikku smiled, "good."

Silence enveloped the room as they both sat there trying to think of something to say. After their conversation in the bar and him sharing his jacket they had found a comfort in the silence of not saying what they truly wanted to say. Auron didn't want to be the one to break the silence but it was killing him, and the words were itching to come out, "Yuna says you care for me on a deeper level than most."

Rikku was taken by surprise, and glance up at him. She laughed and looked down at the unconscious Yuna, "When did she say that?"

"Today. Tonight, we were talking." he answered her.

She started play with her pant leg and taking bold steps, leaned against him, "Would it be so bad if I did?"

He glanced down at Rikku and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up and snuggled into his arms more emboldened now that he was allowing it, "I think I may like you too." he told her.

Rikku beamed at that and leaned up to kiss him, just as she did so Yuna's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, "Tidus?" she said aloud into the open space.

_"Yeah I'm back. Listen whatever you do don't look to your right."_ he attempted to warn her.

This of course prompted Yuna to look to her right and find Auron and Rikku snuggled up trying to disentangle themselves and make it so they very much didn’t look like they had just been about to kiss. Yuna eeped and turned her eyes away from the couple, _"Note to self, listen to inner voice that sees everything."_

_"I told you."_

Yuna looked at Rikku and Auron, both who had untangled themselves finally. She smiled and then her looked turned serious, and she stared at Auron, "Don't hurt her, and don't leave. Even if you want to, if you do I will hunt you down."

Auron knew that she meant it and smirked as a way of showing that he understood, Rikku suddenly looked down at Yuna, "Are you okay?" she asked.

A strange look came over Yuna's face and she looked up at her worried cousin, "To be truthful? No, not really. But that's nothing I can help. Sin's just part of me, and I have to accept that."

Auron sighed and underneath his collar you could see that he was frowning, "We’re going to have to kill him." he said.

"I know." Yuna whispered softly so that the two other people in the room had to strain to hear it.

Rikku looked confused at the two people she now cared about more than anything else - since the part about Auron was now out in the open. She glance between the two of them trying to figure out who they were talking too. And found she couldn't, "Who?" she asked.

Yuna looked up at her cousin sadly, "Tidus."

At that Rikku remained silent. For what could one say when you found out that your cousin and best friend was going to have to kill the love of their life?


	8. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna attempts another plan, that goes south rather quickly - then things go from bad to worse. Another FFX2 character makes their entry.
> 
> Things that were once slightly AU become very AU - It only gets more AU from here on out.

The airship hovered over the city of Bevelle and Yuna wondered how she was going to do this. She had a limited amount of time and she wouldn't be able to collect the Aeon that lay in the cities depth. It would take too much time. Far too much time - and time was something she didn’t have. She glanced over at Paine who had been the only one crazy enough to agree to go on this harebrained mission with her. Both were in thief dressphere and Paine seemed anxious to get this over with.

Paine looked at Yuna and noticed the strain that crossed the young girls face every time she looked down at the city. Finally Cid's voice came over the loudspeaker, "we're right above the city, it's now or never folks!"

"Launch the ropes, let's go." Yuna told him.

Two cables shot out of the ship and attached themselves to the back of the entrance to the underground of the Bevelle temple. Paine and Yuna both jumped on the rope and skidded down to the temple entrance, _"How much time do you think we have?"_

It was Tidus and Yuna was glad to hear him again after the total disaster and nightmare that had been last night. She wondered if he was okay but pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind. She had other that she needed to focus on, other things that she needed to do, "Not sure. How long do you think you have?" she asked in reference to Sin potentially showing up.

_"I don't know,"_ he answered honestly.

_"We'll just have to see then."_

They hit the ground and rushed inside. Making their way through the maze of the temple they found themselves facing the entrance to the chamber of the fayth. They entered and the young boy in the purple robe appeared. He looked at Yuna and studied her for a moment, then he spoke, "I see our plan failed."

_"I'm sorry I couldn't have done better. But this was our choice."_

Paine was taken aback when Tidus's voice boomed through the chambers and looked around trying to find who was speaking to them. She looked over at Yuna who smiled sadly, "It's Tidus. Sin, this is the only place he can speak to others and they can hear him."

"Oh."

The fayth looked at both Yuna and Paine and then back at Paine studying her again as if seeing her for the first time, "You."

Yuna looked at Paine confused. And Yuna was about to ask what the fayth meant when her mind became a whirlwind of noise. She looked at Paine and then back at the fayth, "Sin. It's here."

Suddenly the link in her mind went dead and she and Paine shared looks before sprinting up the stairs. Paine followed her and they found themselves outside on the long bridge that lead to the main city. Above them a shadow of darkness continued to spread, and there on the horizon, was Sin. She tried to contact Tidus, but to her horror she found she was talking to someone quite different, _"Tidus is disposed of at the moment. If you wish to talk to someone, I’m afraid it will have to be me."_

Outside of her conversation Yuna found her voice and in an icy cold manner whispered his name, "Yu Yevon."

Paine looked at Yuna and watched as the summoner's exterior changed. She could see it happening, a dark aura surrounded her and it was fascinating. If you found watching someone’s mind crack under the presence of evil such a thing. Paine did a double take upon realizing what she was seeing and then ran over to Yuna who was staring at the creature in front of her with a hatred that made Tidus's hate for Jecht look like nothing. Inside of her head Paine heard voice of the fayth, _"You escaped for a reason, do not let her face this fate."_

_"But it's too early!"_

_"It's now or never. Do it."_

Paine nodded to the unheard voices in her head and she closed her eyes. Moments passed before they shot open again. Her body began to attract pyreflies in a way that was very different from the dead who instead leaked them, and her red eyes turned silver. Meanwhile Yuna's body started to react to her anger and was beginning to float towards Sin, and her death. Paine looked up and her sword started to gleam, a white light shining from it, engulfing everything and anything in its path. Half way up Yuna stopped and Paine could feel Sin's eyes - or what felt like it’s eyes - on her. Yuna’s body turned around and then slowly floated back into Paine's arms Yuna’s anger assuaged. For a moment Panie and Sin looked at each other sizing each other up. The monster then floated backwards and away, but did not disappear - as if waiting for something.

As soon as Sin was gone she found herself and Yuna surrounded by Bevelle guards, "So, finally the traitor decides to show her face. And the rebellious spawn is with her." a man stepped out Capitol door a few paces away from them.

"Who are you?" she asked of the leader.

"Baralai,” he answered her “at the moment, I am in charge of the city. And you two are under arrest. Well Yuna's under arrest, Paine you are hereby sentenced to death."

Yuna looked at Paine worry crossing her face. A slight panic overtook her, she had never gotten anyone she'd known killed just for knowing her. Tidus had not counted because his death had been a choice made by both of them. This death would be just by association only - a decision taken out of Paine’s hands. To compound her fear she had just started to know this girl. Had just started to call her a friend, and now, she was going to be killed. She looked up and saw the airship and sighed, there was nothing anyone could do for her or for Paine now. They would have to escape themselves. She looked at Baralai, "May I know why you are killing her before you do it?" she asked.

Baralai seemed to consider her and then nodded, "She's a spawn of Sin. The only known human one. We had her here awaiting death as it was, and she escaped. Her sentence must be fulfilled - it is the law."

Yuna looked at Paine, "Is this true?"

Paine hung her head in slight defeat, "Yes. I was sent here by Sin. But it was the fayth that found me, I work for them now. Yevon government doesn't believe me, so I joined you."

Yuna wanted to ask her more but instead was forced to watch as they tugged Paine away from her. In that moment her hatred for Yevon and the government grew. She looked up to see where Sin was lurking, still waiting and she looked back at the Bevelle capitol building. And at the people who were about to take her friend. She knew what she had to do. Yuna yanked herself away from the palace guards and pulled out her staff, "Let her go.” she warned, “Or I will have Sin attack you all."

They looked at Paine, and then at Yuna, Baralai only smirked at the young teen, "Prove it."

After what amounted to a moment of hesitation Yuna took one last look at the man and then dropped her staff. The motionless Sin suddenly started to move towards the city. Yuna looked and saw that Baralai had some how sneaked out as he had finished his words. And as Sin approached the city, it's mouth opened and a small precise beam of energy spewed out of it's mouth. It hit the guard that was holding Paine and he fell down like a rag doll. Paine swirled around and pushed one of the men holding her away. Then they made a run for it. Men after them, Paine looked at Yuna, "Why did you save me? Once Sin is dead I'll disappear."

Yuna swirled her staff summoning Shiva. The Aeon deflected the soldiers while they ran to where the airship had released chains into the ground for them to climb up. Once they were off the ground and a safe distance away Yuna looked at Paine, "Because, you are my friend. And I don't let my friends get hurt, ever, no matter what they are."

Paine smiled. They reached the deck of the airship winded from climbing the chains. As they stood there Yuna smiled and reached into the dark recesses of her mind where Tidus usually lay, _"Thanks Tidus. I knew you would gain control again. And it was just in time too."_

Her mind remained silent for awhile and the a voice spoke to her, only it wasn't Tidus, _"I told you. The boy is disposed of for the moment. Did you not believe me? I saved you, not your Tidus."_

Yuna's mind went blank. And she felt as if ice swept over her. Fear and knowledge of what she had done, the sin she had committed hit her full force. She had just let Sin kill, not Tidus’s Sin, who would only kill to help her, but the true Sin. She had let Yevon kill, to advance his own game. And she began to shake, Paine came up to try and console Yuna but found the girl's mind blocked from her. After a few seconds had passed Yuna looked up a smile on her face. One that Paine knew with a certainty was fake. And walked away.


	9. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Lulu go to collect Yojimbo, and a confrontation leads to discovery.

Yuna sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands. She was tired, emotionally and physically. She had nothing left. Nothing to fight for and nothing to believe in. She had betrayed her own beliefs and everything that she had ever come to stand for. She had let Sin kill people in an attempt to save her own life. The people who died may of had families and friends - who still had lives to live. There was empty void in her mind, a blank space where all of her hope had collectively died. She shook and gripped herself, trying to force out the feelings of loneliness and despair that now seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Clinging to her like a second skin. Death, chaos, destruction, and all these terrible things - she couldn't escape them. She stared at the plain metal wall in front of her and took in a few deep breaths. She had to steady herself - it was necessary if she wished to push on. A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts and she looked up, "Yes?"

The door opened and Lulu looked in, "Bad time?" the black haired woman asked.

Yuna attempted a smile, "No, it’s okay come in."

No matter how she tried Yuna’s voice showed the strain it took to say these things and Lulu knew that Yuna was forcing herself to try to be happy. Lulu entered the room and sat down next to Yuna. The younger girl buried her head into Lulu's dress and clung onto her, "Paine told me everything." Lulu said.

"I killed them Lulu. I didn’t even think twice" Yuna said head resting on Lulu’s chest.

Lulu sighed and looked down at the girl, "You did what you had to do, there was no other choice. It's best not to look back." it was advice she had repeated to herself many times since Wakka had betrayed them.

_“Plus, feeling bad means that you're still you. That you still care.”_ Tidus pipped in.

Yuna's head shot up and Lulu looked at her oddly. And then proceeded to watch in amazement as a grin, a true gin came over Yuna's features, "Tidus?"

_"The one and only."_ he answered.

Yuna grasped Lulu arm and then hugged her tightly. It made it a little hard for Lulu to breath but seeing the real joy on Yuna’s face was gift enough for her endure it, "He's okay! I can hear him!" she said.

Lulu didn't know what to think about this outburst, and sat watching as Yuna's attitude brightened considerably, the downtrodden girl turning ecstatic in mere seconds. And Lulu could do little to contain her, "I'm glad."

Yuna nodded to herself, "Okay, let's go!" she decided.

"Go where?" Lulu asked.

"The Calm Lands, to where Yojimbo lives. We got him once before we can do it again."

_"Are you sure you're up to it?"_ Tidus inquired wanting to be sure.

"Yes!"

Lulu watched as Yuna went to her closet and pulled out her staff. It's top reflecting the light and casting a rainbow shadow on the ground. She stored in on her back and pulled out a garment grid and pocketed it. She turned and looked at Lulu, "You coming?"

The black mage got up and nodded - smoothing her dress down. She moved out of the room with Yuna. They moved to Lulu's room and Lulu collected her moggle. Then she made sure to pack a few eithers, just in case her magic ran out. When she was done she looked at Yuna, "Shall we go and get the others?"

Yuna shook her head, "No, it's just going to be us. I don't want anyone else coming. They deserve the rest.”

Lulu nodded, and they were off.

The arrival at the Calm Lands shocked and surprised Lulu. The land wasn't desolate any longer, it was crawling with Bevelle soldiers. Like ants they darkened the ground covering it like a shadow, shifting as they walked around. The area where they had rested and waited while crossing to the mountains was gone. In its place was a giant war barrack. A huge table had been set out and map lay on it, she could hardly make it out but it seemed to mark where their airship had been last seen. Around it weapon racks held swords and approved machina guns. Nothing was the same. Next to her Yuna sighed steeled her nerves. This was just another byproduct of her connection to Sin, her choices pior. And she just wanted that connection gone, wanted there to be peace again. Taking a deep breath she glanced over the edge where she and Lulu were hiding. She pulled out her garment grid and handed a spare to Lulu, "Put on a thief dressphere," Lulu looked at Yuna an expression of disbelief crossing her features, "and don't look at me like that. It's only for a little while."

Lulu sighed and changed as Yuna had asked her and looked down at her outfit in disdain. It seemed to cover almost nothing and left so much of her flapping in the wind. The lack of any sort of warmth didn’t help either. How Rikku could stand it she didn’t know. Yuna looked at Lulu and smiled and changed into her own thief garment. When she had finished changing she dropped down the cliff and landed making sure to cling to the dark side of the wall where the shadows hid her from view. Behind her she heard a thump and Lulu landed next to her, "What are we doing?"

Yuna pointed to where the creature fighting arena was, "Creating a distraction."

They moved over to the monster arena and slipped in. Thankfully no one was there and Yuna looked at the mess that implied that there had been a monster keeper here, but the arena had been long abandoned. She walked over to the door he had once guarded and felt a chill run through her body. A strange aura resonated from this place. Next to the door a glyph was etched in stone and she placed her hand upon it and then ducked to the side hiding next to Lulu. All around them the ground around them started to shake. A stampede of creatures poured out of the door and back to the wild. Yuna then looked back at Lulu, "Let's go."

Then they slipped back out and ran forward. Lulu watched as the guards started to fight the creatures that had appeared as if by magic. They reached the exit of the Calm Lands and left as quickly as they could, not looking back. Behind them sounds of destruction followed. Eventually they came across a huge tunnel that lead to the fayth that resided there. The area around the chamber entrance was dead and not a sound was heard as they followed the path inside downward, _"I don't like this."_ Tidus said.

"You too?" Yuna asked him.

_"Something is off. I don't know what, but I don't like it."_

Yuna nodded and then eyes widened understanding what felt so off, "There's no monsters!" she said aloud.

And it was true, the place was devoid of monsters. They had made it to the back of the chamber and so far they had not faced a single monster attack. And yet, that wasn't all of it either, something else was off too. As Yuna stepped on the pad that should lead them to the fayth chamber she couldn't help but think that something had been following them down the cavern the whole time, something watching in the dark. But they were here now and there was only one thing to do and that was go on. Once inside the fayth in the chamber looked up, "So you have come." the fayth said.

"Yes." Tidus told the man standing in front of them.

Like all the people who had come to the chamber and heard Tidus's voice Lulu was no different, "Is that…" she asked.

"It's Tidus and yes, Sin. But there's no reason to be scared. He can not harm you here." Yuna said.

The fayth looked back and forth between the two girls, "Then you have come for my powers?"

"Yes,” Yuna said and took out a pouch that was heavy with coin, “I have the money you seek."

The fayth smiled slightly and looked down upon Yuna as if considering her for a second, "You will not need the money. This I will do because it has to be done." he answered.

Lulu watched in utter fascination as the fayth turned into a small ball of light and threw itself at Yuna. The light surrounded her and for a second her body glowed and her staff pulsed. Lights swirled around her body as she took the fayth unto herself and its power became part of her own. Her body shimmered once more and area around them quieted down, "Thank you." she said touching her chest.

"No thanks is necessary." the fayth answered it’s voice reverberating around the chamber.

Outside they moved a few steps when they heard a voice, Yuna’s perception about the lack of monsters and prying eyes finally stepping out into the light, "It's best you turn yourselves in." it said.

Lulu swiveled around and for a second her heart stopped. Yuna too felt her blood run cold and she felt Tidus's mood turn from calm into a cold rage. The room turned somber and for a second and nobody spoke, nobody moved. What they were seeing was far too maddening for them to do anything about it. Yuna didn't even notice when her eye shifted colors to a cold blue and neither did Lulu. But when she felt her thoughts slipping away from her and her body's will becoming not of her own only then did she notice. And then she saw the world from a different set of eyes and knew that she was no longer in control of her own body. And the person that was in control was furious that the man blocking their path was here, and he wasn't there to help them. Her body sneered and her hands turned into fists, "So the traitor returns." she said her voice hard.

The figure sighed, "I didn't want to do it. But if you gave in peacefully you would be forgiven. It could go back the way it was, we could be happy." he told them.

"The least you could of done was stay with her, after all you went through. After all you did." Yuna said.

Behind Yuna Lulu blushed and the man in front of Yuna arched his eyebrows, "Her?" he asked confused.

"Yuna! who do you think I'm talking about?" Yuna’s body answered.

The man stopped, now even more befuddled than before. Lulu watched as the body that she had thought was Yuna’s moved towards the man and slugged him across the jaw - hard. Lulu's eyes widened and she rushed forward, catching the body falling in front of her, "Yuna! Stop! Please!"

The figure stopped as if confused and then looked down at her body, then Yuna's eyes widened, "What's going on?" it asked.

Lulu looked down at the man who she was now cradling on her lap and looked up, "You tried to hurt Wakka." she said.

The figure's head shook, "No, why do I look like a girl?" it asked.

Wakka looked up, "You are a girl Yuna."

Once again there was a moment of silence. Then the figure spoke, "Oh chocobos."

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked.

There was no sound and then the patrons of the room heard a voice speak to them throughout the cavern, "Well actually it's not that bad…"

"Yuna?" Lulu spoke into the silence.

_"Wow you guys can hear me too? Sorry getting off topic, think of it. If you can take over my body then maybe you can use it to get free! Maybe I won't have to kill you after all! Any way I want my body back now."_ Yuna spoke excitedly and quickly.

Lulu and Wakka watched as Yuna's eyes shifted back to green and blue. For a second Yuna stood there and blinked for a while and then flexed her fingers and shook her head as if clearing it of bad thoughts. Then she looked up and smiled, "Wow, that was powerful!"

Lulu looked down at Wakka, and then dropped him as if holding hot coals, as she realized what she was doing. Protective instinct had kicked in but now that her adrenalin had disappeared her feelings had changed. Wakka looked up at her and brushed himself off, glancing up at the two girls as he did so. Lulu's face showed no emotion but her eyes - they looked hurt as if something had transpired and she had finally realized something, "Good-bye Wakka." she said.

She turned and Yuna followed after her, both of them leaving a stunned Wakka standing by himself among the dead. Yuna caught up to Lulu and looked at her, "You okay?" she asked.

"No, but I think I will be. He has to follow his own dreams, no one can chose his path for him." she told Yuna.

Yuna smiled and curled her hand inside of Lulu's. Attempting to give the older woman strength. Lulu went rigid for a second and then her body relaxed, "You really cared for him didn't you?" Yuna inquired.

"I did, but it's time I moved on from him. From his brother. From the shadow they have cast on me."

Yuna squeezed Lulu's hand, "You'll find someone, and when you do, you'll know."

Lulu didn't say anything but looked down at Yuna, "When did you become so wise?"

"I had a good teacher."

They were silent all the way back to the outside of the cave. When the light of day hit their faces and they could see the brilliant sun, they stared at awe at the world around them. After a moment of reflection Lulu contacted the airship and both had to laugh when Cid's voice cracked over the com, "Where the high dusting hell have you been?"


	10. All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auron and Rikku explore their feelings for each other in a big way. Another FFX2 character makes their grand debut.

Auron stood on the deck of the ship, eye looking forward and past the sky to the horizon. He knew he had been in existence far too long for someone who was dead. It was tiring. From what he had observed, he wasn't the only one who was at the end of their rope. He knew that everyone had seen what was happening to Yuna, even though she thought she was being good at hiding it. She was slowly corroding inside. Even with Tidus there to comfort her, her soul was losing the will to fight. All the child had wanted was peace, and now with the illusions of that shattered she was straining to find reason to keep going.

Behind him he heard someone clear her voice and he recognized it easily - it had to be her. He turned and found the green eyes of Rikku staring into his. And that was another problem, he cared for her deeply, had made it known to her. But he had to go, he didn't belong here. He couldn't stay. She took his hand and leaned on him. Her hand felt so small compared to his, as if it wasn't even there. But despite it’s size he knew that it was there - they shared the same hands, workers hards. Rough with callouses from holding swords and metal work. She looked up at him, "Worried?"

He peered down at her, from above his collar and saw that he wasn't the only one who was worrying, who had fears. And he was comforted by that. He tried to smile a little bit, and knew he was failing when Rikku giggled a bit - trying to mask her fears behind a energetic stride and smile. Seeing her struggle, Auron knew that honesty was the best policy, "I have something to show you, come with me." he told her.

Rikku masked her confusion and followed Auron as he left the outside of the ship, and traveled down to the airship’s bustling control room. Auron walked over Cid who was sitting at the controls and smiled at him. Cid acknowledged him back and Auron spoke, "I want to take Rikku to the Farplane."

It took a while but when what Auron had said hit her, Rikku’s eyes lost their mask of joy and fear started to creep into her expression. She clearly remembered what had happened the last time they had been to the Farplane. She had been the only one who had seen Auron's bent form when Jyscal had tried to escape - and his cries of pain. She didn’t want to see him like that again, "What about what happened last time? When you…"

A quick look and stern eyes was all it took for Auron to silence her. Rikku didn't know why he was being so grumpy, she pouted and he sighed, "Trust me." he beseeched of her.

Gritting her teeth she tried to think of a way to stop him, she was now fully worried for him, "What about Yuna and Lulu? They haven't come back yet, and the Guados? Don't they hate us?" perhaps logic would work.

Reaching out to where Rikku stood Auron pulled her into a warm embrace, shocking both Rikku and her father, who, for the life of him hadn't seen this coming. Cid stood there speechless for a moment while Auron spoke softly to Rikku, in a voice that no one had heard the man ever use, "You need to see this. If you're worried about Guados go up and get Paine. I'm sure she will know what I’m going to show you once you explain it to her, so what I happens won't come as a shock."

Because she hadn't been there during what had happened with Paine and Yuna, Rikku wondered why Paine would give them any protection. But she nodded and scampered off to find the mysterious woman and then Auron turned to Cid who was giving him his best stern look, "You better keep her safe. Anything happens to her I will never forgive you. She has already been through enough." Cid told him.

For a second as Auron took this in his eyes darkened, and then they returned to normal, "I know, and nothing will happen to her, in this dark time that's the only promise I can keep." he explained to Rikku’s father.

"You're telling the truth. I can tell that, well okay, good." Cid said.

Rikku returned with Paine following behind her and nodded, "Okay, lets go."

Cid hit the controls and the ship blasted forward towards the city of Guadosalam. They reached it in what seemed like record time and all three occupants disembarked from the airship and entered the city.

What Rikku found inside Guadosalam’s cave like city shocked her - the city was empty. It was as if someone or something had come in and taken all the Guado away. She felt the quiet surround her and clung to Auron, who knowing the girl, let her. Paine seemed to not be taken in by the cold and Rikku wondered just how she did it. Paine’s favoring clothing with bare arms over long sleeves. Clutching onto Auron’s arm harder they walked up to the entrance and stepped into the long hallway, Auron looked down at Rikku, "Last time we were here you didn't want to go inside, are you sure of this?" he asked.

"Oh, so now I have the choice? After I clearly didn't want to come? You're ehcyha!" Rikku was flabbergasted.

Chuckling to himself Auron spoke, "Crazy or not, you could have brought that up inside the airship, but you didn't. I am bringing it up now." 

Glaring at him Rikku puffed out her chest and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm going." She strode in front of him attempting to show courage, "You coming?"

Auron followed her, Paine not far behind them. Once they reached the bridge to the Farplane Auron could hear it call to him, calling on what little humanity that he had left inside himself he clung to it and attempted to cover himself with it as armor. Paine looked at him, "It's hard isn't it? Having something inside you? That rips and tears? I envy them - Lulu and Rikku, they might have fears, but to have something inside them that wants to kill and destroy? It's not in their nature." she said.

They reached the shimmering portal and anchoring himself further Auron took Rikku's hand, "Whatever happens, I want you to protect yourself first, me latter." he imposed upon her.

"You? What do you…" Her sentence was cut short as her words were swallowed up by them entering the portal.

Inside the pathway to the dead Rikku felt Auron's hand disappear from hers. Her hand falling into thin air as if he had never been there. She turned to ask him what was happening, and what she saw terrified her. Ghosts surrounded Auron and he had turned translucent, his skin deathly pale. His figure shimmered and the pathway disappeared, slowly turning into flat land. As Auron’s figure solidified once more the Farplane opened up to her until they were standing on a platform surrounded by rocks. This was the border between worlds. Yet this could not hold her attention, instead Rikku held her hand up to her mouth in aw. It was as if Auron had gone through a time portal, the Auron she was staring at was years younger than the one who she had journeyed here with, "What… what happened?" she asked.

Part of her watched in an odd fascination as pyreflies swirled around his body he looked at her, "I am unsent, not of this world. I had to show you, had to let you know."

She didn't want to know the answer but asked any way, "Why?"

"Because, when this is over. If it ever is over, I have yet to chose whether I'm going to stay." he told her honestly.

There was dead silence and Rikku felt the world collapse around her. The air in the Farplane rippled and she felt her body sway in shock a little, not knowing what to say. Mere seconds later a piercing scream ripped through the air and Paine turned to look at the place where the sound was coming from and saw to her amazement - a large group of Sin spawn in the sky. This should not be a place where they were allowed to cross into and yet here they were. The group of them came crashing down and she twisted her body away as they landed close to where she had been standing, "Damn it."

Still swaying Rikku attempted to find herself, "What?"

"His power is growing."

Rikku fought off her body’s shock, not even looking at Auron who had already shouldered his sword, in battle stance. Auron looked at Paine, "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

Slightly taken aback by Auron asking someone for advice she watched as Paine ginned, "We fight. As his power rises, so does mine."

Unsure of what she meant Rikku looked at her, "What?"

"I am a sinspawn. With a human shell." Paine pulled out her sword and just like when Yuna had been in trouble the sword flashed and her eyes changed their color. When it cleared she smirked, "Don't be afraid."

Rikku wanted to be afraid, she really did - however the sinspawn were closing in on them. And there was no time for fear. Instead acceptance was easier. She nodded and pulled out her two custom daggers. She hit two of the ghost like sinspawn and landed two precise hits. The ghosts like creatures then retaliated by turning around and landing two quick hits on her.

Behind her Paine was glowing and her sword was encased in flame. She hit one of the spawns and it turned into ash. The next spawn also suffered the same fate. And so in that fashion she continued to cut through the many spawns that came at her. Rikku sighed, despite coming from a background tinged in red Paine was so cool. She healed herself and then spun to avoid spawn attacks - finding herself back to back with Auron, his sword was out and she glared at him, "So when are you leaving?" she tried not to sound bitter and failed.

"I'm not." he told her.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Not now no, but what about latter? What about then? When were you planning to tell us? Me?" She was angry and he could tell.

Thoughts passed through his mind, all sorts of excuses - but he answered honestly, "When Yuna’s journey was over. I just didn't think I was going to fall in love with anyone."

He blocked one of the ghosts and sent it over to Rikku who stabbed at it turning it into pyreflies. She changed dresspheres the thief garment requiring too much up close combat, and into her Black Mage garment. Then she set two of the ghost on fire and watched them burn. Next to her Auron killed the last spawn. She turned to him - what he said finally dawning on her, "You… you love me?"

It took Auron a while to realize just what he had said to her, and her demand for answers had left him slightly akilter. He liked her, he knew that much. Enough to put his life on the line, but to admit that he loved her, to truly acknowledge it would mean no going back, no true death. He couldn't leave her like that if he gave her this. He would have to protect her until her last undying breath. Could he really do that? The answer came to him faster and easier than he thought it would, "Yes."

Paine walked up to him and smiled slyly. And then at Rikku, "There's no going back after that. The Farplane takes humans that love but not ghost that have found love once more. You'll be stuck on this plane until she dies if you do this." she warned.

Eyes darting between both Paine and Auron Rikku realized the implications of that. It was another rule among many that those who entered the Farplane had to endure. And the reason Yuna danced and would always dance. So the envious dead would calm and forget who they were, forget for enough time that the Farplane would take them, "What happens if he falls in battle then?" 

Paine looked at Rikku eyes saddened as she gave her answer, "He will became a fiend. And wander the world angry at all those who took his love from him."

"It's a risk I will have to take. For you." He turned to the exit of the Farplane, "And one I will gladly take. Are you coming?"

Footsteps behind him told him that Rikku and Paine were following him out. Once again inside the exit Rikku watched as Auron seemed to age before her very eyes - as his body disappeared and was assaulted by those who wanted his soul. This time when the ghosts came near him they seemed to sense that a change had come over him and scurried off as soon as they got close enough. As they exited Rikku kept her eyes to the ground ashamed of what she had asked Auron to do. So when she hit a solid figure who was about to enter the Farplane she was startled by his body. Both parties fell down and the man's cane went flying to the ground.

Rikku looked upward from her position on the ground and assessed the damage. Behind her Paine and Auron materialized and Auron ran to help Rikku up. Paine on the other hand seemed stock still and rooted in place. The man glance up at her and shock seemed to also register on his features. Rikku looked around for his cane, found it and handed it to him. He didn't seem to see it and she had to poke him, "Sir? Your cane?"

He looked up and finally registered her, "Sorry. Thank you, and your name is?"

"Rikku. And yours?"

He was about to answer but Paine beat him to it, "His name is Nooj. He took care of me once the fayth could no longer. At the time he had been running an undercover operation against the government. When they were caught I ran, knowing that I couldn't be caught or my mission forfeit.” she paused “I thought you were dead."

Leaning on his cane Nooj's face was set in a grim line, "I was caught. Everyone who was fighting with us was killed but I remained. Then they took my arm," at this pointed to his arm which Rikku saw and looked at in an odd sense of aw the machina work for it was very good, "And my leg, and destroyed them. This I'm guessing they thought would be lesson enough. After that I sought out the Al Bhed and they replaced them." he finished his story.

At this Auron spoke up, and directed his words to Paine, "So that's why you joined us without complaint, you were continuing his work."

To Paine this seemed like an apt question but it was also wrong, "For someone so wise you make a lot of wrong statements sometimes," he knew she was referring to his choice to be with Rikku, "I choose to be with you because I am against Sin and all he stands for. No more no less. I was trained to kill Sin. Nooj and I had similar goals once but that is all, don’t twist my words."

Rikku looked at Nooj trying to see whether he had know about this, his complete lack of shock told her that he did. At this an idea popped into Rikku's head, "Why don't you come with us?" she inquired.

Laughter filled the air and Rikku wanted to know what she had done wrong. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "If I joined you, in the end I would only end up protecting what I'm against." he told them.

Not really understanding Rikku spoke, "What do you mean?"

"You are working to protect the government, save it from the corruption that it has now. But after? After it will go back to the way it was, and I once again will be back at square one." 

At this Rikku had to laugh, "Don't you get it? If you help us, you'd be a hero! And heroes get positions in government, and people in government can change what happens. So my father says any way."

This was getting nowhere, Paine had to sigh and look Nooj in the eyes, she didn't want him aboard, because she knew that having him with them was going to be like having a walking talking time bomb aboard the ship. And his stern demeanor was too reminiscent of Auron. But she knew that Rikku liked people like Auron, for some reason or another. Even if they were not her cup of tea. Looking at Nooj she spoke, "She's going to persist. And since were both being hunted by Baralai I don't see why not."

Dead serious eyes answered her, "I'm working on a project right now, one that could possibly destroy Sin for good."

A thwack on the back from Rikku made him glare at the girl, but when she smiled good naturedly at him he softened slightly. Rikku seemed to be good at that, making hardened men soften, "Come on, doesn't that put us on the same side? And anyway, you look starved and the ship is full of great food."

It was that comment that put Auron’s mind at ease over something that he hadn’t know he was worried about - he had been afraid that Rikku was going to be mad at him for a while and angry at herself. However this confirmed to him that she was back to normal. Nooj however didn't understand that this was just her way, "Food? I’m not a glutton."

"Come on, I was just joking, for such a dark age I think we need a little humor. So whatdaya say? Come on, please, please?" Rikku badgered him.

He looked at Paine for support and found none, and knew that he had been backed into a corner. At this point Rikku was desperate and thinking of pulling out the puppy eyes that worked so well on Auron and would no doubt work on this guy when he answered, "Fine I'll come."

Rikku was about to leap on him to give him a hug, when Auron pulled her back and held her closer to him. She looked up at him and was about to complain when to the surprise of the company and to Rikku - he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She leaned back into his arms and smiled up at him. Allowing themselves a small amount of time to enjoy being together they stood like that until they had to untangle. Taking Auron’s hand the two of them walked outside flanked by Nooj and Lulu, leaving the empty Guadosalam behind them. They exited the barren city and Rikku opened the com for the ship, "Hey pops, we're waiting."

Cid's voice answered hers, "So are we. Lulu and Yuna have already come back, what took you?"

Smiling to herself Rikku looked at Nooj, "We picked up company!"

The answer she received was not one she had been expecting, "Guess what, so did we!" Cid said excitedly.

A voice came over the speaker, "Hey sis! Guess who's back in town!"

At the sound of the voice Paine's face paled.


	11. A History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paine finally comes clean.

The ramp to the ship was employed downward for them and Paine could only stare while Rikku seemed pleasantly happy beside her. She was smiling widely her face hiding nothing. Rikku was the first to react waving at her half-brother as he descended the ramp. While their mothers were not the same, and he had had been born out of wedlock she found him smart and enjoyed talking shop with him. They chatted for a moment and then looked up the ramp to see Yuna, who was frowning. Yuna didn't know her cousin all that well, and had only met him once, but in the time she had spent with him in the airship she hadn’t been too impressed, even if Rikku seemed to not dislike him completely. He stepped back from Rikku and when he caught sight of Nooj and Paine his eyes darkened, "So it's that bad huh?"

Paine sighed, "Welcome back Gippal."

Shock etched over Rikku's features and she looked back and forth between the trio that was standing before them. She knew her brother had been busy but not this type of busy. He had told her that he was working on a project to help make all Al Bheds equal, but she didn't know that it was with these people. She took a step back, "Wait, you all know each other?"

Nooj quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't tell them."

Paine took this time to stare at Nooj her eyes boring into his, "No I didn't tell them. I have a new mission now."

Somehow Gippal found this hilarious, "You have a new mission?"

Giving Gippal the same pointed look that she had given Nooj she spoke, "Yes, I'm Yuna's guardian. And I have no plans of changing that."

Smiling at Paine Rikku nodded, "That's our job. To protect her."

Yuna looked at Rikku and found that in the hour that she had been gone off getting her Aeon Rikku had grown. Her eyes held an indescribable strength, but they also held a sadness that seemed to go on and on, as if she had done something terrible or seen something she should have not. And Yuna had a sinking feeling that Auron had something to do with it. Forcing her eyes to look away from her cousin she looked at the group that was assembled outside the airship, "Why don't we take this inside. Then Paine can explain just what's going on."

"Yes, please. You're letting in a god awful draft." This was from Lulu had appeared out of nowhere, and was now standing on the top of the ramp.

Looking up Nooj saw for the first time in his life, a dark woman. She seemed silhouetted by shadow and cloaked in pain. It was as if it was all she knew. No one else seemed to see her as he did, but staring at her he understood and he knew that somehow, they were kindred spirits. Deathseekers. It lasted only seconds but it left an imprint in his memory that he could not forget. Lulu on the other hand didn't see him at all, after her conversation with Wakka in the tunnels she was spent, and only wanted to rest. To sleep for a long, long time.

She disappeared and wasn't in the control room where everyone else had gathered. Yuna sat down and looked back to Paine, "I don't want to demand an explanation, but I feel I must and do deserve one. I am tired of the secrets. If you do not wish to share I understand, but then I must ask you to go - please. I, we do not have much time. Tidus is dying and I cannot sit by while this happens. I need to something, I must."

Everyone understood where Yuna was coming from, everyone was tired; everyone wanted this to end. Paine nodded, "It might take a while, here is my story."

Paine took a deep breath before continuing.

"I sat up, my mind was spinning. The Ground beneath me seemed to warp and I clutched my head. It took me a while to gain my senses but the second I did I knew that this wasn't inside father anymore. This place was strange. I heard voices and blinked twice, I was sitting in an alleyway that much was clear. The voices were hushed, "Do you think that she's awake?" one of them asked.

I surveyed the area around me and my heart speed up, a little boy in a purple robe and a lady in a pale blue dress were staring down at me. The only problem was that they were floating. And not just floating, but glowing faintly as well. I had heard rumors of these things from the souls the kept me company inside my father, they had told me that these people were good people. Father had told me that the spirits were lying but now that I had seen them for myself, I knew that the spirits had been right. Their voices were too kind to be anything but good spirits.

Which only meant that father had been lying. When I had asked him years ago, longing in my voice - about who my mother was he said I didn't have one. He informed me that he was both my mother and my father. I didn't understand what he meant then, but I do now. Sin was only one being after all. And I his spawn. The one in the blue robe spoke, "I think she's coming to."

I knew I was past that stage - more awake than was asleep now. He stared in my direction, our eyes locking together, “So, are you awake?" he asked clearly knowing the answer.

I looked up at him, "I'm looking at you aren't I?"

The woman laughed, "She takes after her father."

The boy's face became serious, "I hope not."

Smiling the woman looked down at me, "What's your name?"

"I don't know… they called me Paine once I think."

I could tell that she was trying to get used to the name I had given her. Not many people that I've met have liked my name. They always think I'm dangerous or something because of it. She looked at the boy, "That's kind of vulgar isn't it? Maybe a different name…"

A change of topic was what was needed, I would not stand to have my name insulted so, it was haunting, but it was mine "And your name? What's your name?"

"Those who used me, they called me Anima, but I would rather you called me Aniaca, And this," she pointed at the boy, "Is Bahamut, he prefers however if you call him Braham. His given name."

"Why do you glow as you do?” I asked.

"We are the fayth. And for now, we are your guardians." Braham said.

Finally I stood up and looked back and forth between them. They didn't look like they wanted to kill me, but where I had come from death was a daily occurrence so one never knew. Father had warned me not to trust these people. That they were dirty, and trying to get rid of him - and by extension myself. But I didn't blame them, father wasn't the greatest guy in the world. I loved him - he had made me, created me, but he wasn't a benevolent being. Although I didn't think he was really in control of his actions all the time, not really. In fact, he was downright evil. "I don't need guardians." I told them my face a mask.

It was then that the woman laughed, "Yes you do. You're to live in Bevelle, with Braham.” Saying that she held out her hand and light seemed to gather in it, and it formed a sword. I could not take my eyes off it - it was beautiful. The sword was a rapier with a red hilt save for the handle which was black. On the other hand, the blade was a pure white color, offsetting the darker hand-guard and grip. "This is Belief. The sword of the fayth and our gift to you. Don't lose it, there will come a time when you will need it - and will know what to do."

Reaching out my hand I grasped the sword and when I did I felt a strength that my father could never have given me. And I knew then that by accepting that sword that my father had become my enemy. He was not friends with the fayth.

My sword disappeared and I looked back up at Aniaca, "Let's go."

That was when I knew my life was changed forever.

Days latter I was visited by Shiva, whose name, unlike the others was still the same. It was she who explained to me who I was, and what that meant. I didn't know what a sinspawn was, but when she was done I knew - I knew every horrid detail.

The knock at the door startled me from the history book I was reading. I put the book down and walked over to the door. What greeted me was a young woman dressed in the garb of a female Bevellian priest. Taking her in I knew that only I could see her. This was Shiva. I let her in and she sat down in one of the chairs, "It's good to finally meet you. After all Braham told me about you, and the progress you're making." she told me.

"Did he? And what did Aniaca say?"

She leaned back a cheerless expression on her face, "Nothing. Aniaca is now a slave."

I blinked, this was news to me, "What happened?"

"Her son finally got wise to her. He captured her and now is controlling her spirit. We're working on it, but I don't think she will be free for a long time."

"Oh." 

I was shocked, controlled? From what I had seen, the fayth were all powerful, but for someone to actually control one without its say so, to treat it as a tool and not the spirit it was frightened me, "I know, we didn't see it either, but her son seems determined to have his revenge on the world that shunned him," Shiva closed her eyes, "She blames herself. Poor woman."

Not wanting to continue this conversation, not wanting to know what happened to her or how her son, whom ever he was, was binding her and using her, I opted for a change of subject, "So why are you here?"

"To tell you what you are, Brahma would have come but he is busy trying to fix things and will tied up for quite a good long time. I suggest you get used to me. I'm going to be here for a while." she said.

Glad that she had accepted the fact that I wasn't comfortable talking about the capture of Aniaca I continued on, "So? What am I?"

"A sinspawn. The only human sinspawn in many many years. Which is why you're so special. I guess Sin was hoping that when you got down here you would work for him." She chuckled to herself, "Good thing we got to you first."

Although she didn't know it, I couldn't have agreed more. I didn't like my father, a week down here had taught me that. My father was a terrible creature. He killed for no reason, he hurt for no reason, and the spirits that I had contract with were right. In one week I had gone from loving him no matter what, to having that feeling stripped from me, "So what do I do exactly?" I wanted to get to the point and fast.

She smiled brilliantly, "You, as of now are the only person in this word who has a direct connection to Sin. And some of his powers are yours, if you choose to accept them."

I still felt like she was dragging, that something was wrong, and I continued to feel like I had to rush her. Yesterday, in the city market I had met with some less than savory people from the Yevon government. And I hadn't liked them, they had pried me questions. So now I was rushing to finish this - feeling these men nipping at my heels. Despite the danger to myself I was desperate to know of my place in this world that I had come to call home, "When will I know when to accept them?"

At that she smiled, "You'll know." it was a cryptic answer and frustrated me.

As I stewed in the mystery of her words everything felt so complex. In front of me Shiva waited for more questions but it was not to be. It took only a few seconds but I watched her face go from a calm exterior to worry, and then she glanced at the door and then at me, "What?"

"Run."

She shimmered and disappeared, and I was about to take her advice and slip out the back when the front door to my house exploded into tiny wooden shards. At that point, he strode into my life for the first time. He was to be my captor in what would be the longest day of my life. He took a shiny red pistol out the holster on his belt and pointed it at me, "You are under arrest. I should kill you now, but since you are human suspicion will arise from your death in the current situation."

I looked up at him and took in his appearance, he was about my age and young for a law official. He had silver hair and wore a green cloak. It was, I realized, the man from the market. I had no choice to obey. He yanked me up and pushed me to the door. I didn't resist. For how could I?

That night I found myself in the Bevelle underground prison, where they kept other monsters that were too dangerous to be let loose and too hard to kill. In that place I realized I was seen as one of those monsters. They threw me in the cell and appointed him, as my guard. I didn't mind really. Some company was better than none, even if it was the person who had jailed me. I glanced at him, "You got a name?"

"It's Baralai."

I hung out of the bars and stared at him, "So why they'd chose you to guard me?" I tried my hand at nonchalance.

"Unlike the others, I am strong enough to defeat most of these things."

I hated the way he said the word thing, because I knew that I was one of those 'things' that he talked about. To him I didn't have feelings, and because I was related to Sin I was instantly a threat, and instantly fodder, "You won't be able to keep me here. Father will come. He'll hear my call."

Baralai snorted and my hatred ran even deeper for this man. Growing with my rage every second was a hate for the government and everything he stood for. I was practically vibrating with it. My eyes flashed, he noticed, "So your eyes change color when you're mad. Interesting. And no, Sin won't come. He may be the one who created you, but that's all he does, he creates and then leaves. No mercy."

My hands balled into firsts - the strength that I clenched them at turning my knuckles white. I couldn’t contain my anger - anger at him and at the whole world. Anger at Sin, and at the people that didn't understand. A while after we talked we were visited by another, he was a tall man, he wore red and blue. His hair was the color of the sky, and some how without knowing how, I knew who he was. I threw myself against the bars, "Let Aniaca go."

He turned to me, "Ah, the captive. So, you're his human spawn. And her? Who is this her you speak of? I keep none captured, I only work for the beautiful Spiral of death that is Spira and what's best for this place, your death, is one of those things."

I knew he was lying about Aniaca but I couldn't do anything. How could I? I was behind bars, he was not. He turned to Baralai, "I will be back tomorrow, Mika and Kinco might be too put upon to kill a human. But I am not."

He left, just as quickly as he came. However, that night while Baralai was sleeping I noticed a shimmering hooded figure approaching my cell. He looked down at the sleeping for form of Baralai, "Sleeping. That's good."

He waved his hand and my jail cell door creaked open and I felt like running to thank him. But he stopped me, "We will meet again. Now is not the time."

There was a shift in the room and I found myself outside of the city of Bevelle, "So then? Now what?" I asked him unsure of what to do with my freedom now that I had it.

"Head to Mi'ihen. There you will meet a man named Nooj, a friend of mine has told him of your coming. He's operating a coup against the government. For now, he will be the one who watches you."

He shimmered and I watched him disappear, I smiled, "Thank you Brahma."

The trip to the rocky pass that was Mi'ihen was hard, but I eventually made it. When I got there however, all that greeted me were the bodies of the dead, and a failed experiment. That night, in the inn near that temple I grieved. For I knew who had done this - it was Sin. I could tell however that the event had taken place a few days ago. It was that day I first laid my eyes on you Yuna. You had been there during the tragedy and were helping with the clean up. But I knew you were not who I was looking for. The two of us never met and eventually we went our separate ways.

When I woke the next morning a man was staring down at me - this is where you come in Nooj. I clutched my sheets up to my chest in an effort to guard myself and glared at you. At that time I didn't know that you were going to be my new boss, for a few weeks anyway. Before my world would once again fall apart. I glared at you, "Leave now."

"I was told you had a temper." you said.

"Temper or no. You are invading my room. Please leave."

You got up Nooj and left allowing me to quickly get up and and get changed. I met you back downstairs and you looked at me, "By now you must know who I am."

"Nooj correct?"

"Yes."

"I was sent here…."

You took no qualms about interrupting me and quickly did so - it was my first lesson in how straight forward of a man you were, "Yes, you were sent here to work for me."

After that you didn't waste any time in giving me orders. And I was sent out to get all sorts of things. In this time I meet you - Gippal who also worked with Nooj but almost reluctantly, and days passed. Those days turned into a week and soon that week became three. And it was on that third week that the government arrived, to spoil everything.

I was inside the temple when it happened. I heard noises outside and was quick to run the door. However when I approached the door an invisible hand reached out and pulled me back in. I looked behind me and saw a man holding my arm, "Don't. If you go out that way, he'll get you."

"Who are you?"

"Ixion."

"How is it that you able to be here when Aniaca is not?" I had seen Yuna use him before.

He turned to me, "Follow me," as we ran through the tunnels he answered my question, "I chose to go and have free movement, she was captured and so she has none."

He continued to lead me through passages and we finally reached an outcropping. He directed me in the way to escape from the back of the temple and then I quickly fled forward fearing for my life. He told me not look back so I didn't. I knew that if any one survived they would not survive without scars. There was nothing I could do for them.

It was weeks later when I finally ran into you again Yuna, you who I had seen work so diligently to save the survivors of the attack on Mi'ihen and knew that this is what the fayth had prepared me for. I took up your offer and since then, well the rest is history."

Paine stopped her story and all Yuna could do was look at her, "It’s no wonder you hate the government as you do. I am sorry Paine, sincerely for everything"

"I really really do." Paine said.

A puzzled look crossed Yuna’s face, "Where does Gippal fit into this then?"

This however Paine didn't know the answer to, Nooj did, "He as Paine mentioned, worked for me. He was gone the day that they attacked us and was spared from harm. He since then has been helping me complete a project, that could save Spira. He also was the one who fixed my limbs."

Yuna wondered what the project was that Nooj was talking about but did not think it important enough to ask after. He had chosen them over whatever it was after all, if it came up later it would but that was a battle for another day. Beside her Rikku was looking at her cousin, "You helped fix his limbs? You should have told me! "

Gippal looked at Rikku and shrugged, "You don't know him. It was pointless."

At this Yuna yawned and looked at those around her, "I am a bit sleepy. Time to rest I think. Tomorrow we shall go reunite with another Aeon."

Finally after watching and listening Auron spoke up, "I don't want you to, not tomorrow. Perhaps the day after. You're out of energy."

Yuna looked at Auron sadly, "No, this is something that I need to do. I must."

With that she turned and left the rest of the group stunned. As she headed off to bed, and to another night of restless sleep.


	12. Overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna, Lulu, and Nooj return to the Calm Lands where an encounter with Wakka changes the playing-field.

Yuna took one step forward, then another, and another. Two more steps led her into the light and she froze at what she found there. Bodies lay on the floor, all of them dead and rotting. Their faces turned to her. And she knew them, the faces of her friends staring back at her. Only one of them was alive and he lay twitching, a hole where his heart should be, not dying, and yet not living. His face staring back at hers. **"His story is over, this is your story now."**

Yuna woke up screaming, her face drenched in sweat as she remembered Auron's dead eyes staring up into hers. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she reached over for where she had put the glass of water that night before she went to bed. Her hand shook as she picked it up and she swallowed it in short sips. Placing the glass back down she stared at her hands and could only see the blood of the men she had killed to free Paine. A voice in head, all too familiar spoke to her, _"You did it to save someone, no one blames you."_

Her mind answered Tidus, _"What I did was wrong. I don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive myself."_

_"You have to. The more you hate yourself the stronger he becomes. I have faith in you, you can overcome."_

There was a knock on the door and Lulu poked her head in and stared across the room at Yuna. When Yuna looked back her eyes were listless, and dead. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. It was times like these although terrible that Lulu truly felt were moments of wonder. They weren't good moments by any means, but they did show Yuna as she really was - tired, haggard, and utterly beaten. Lulu appreciated the honesty of it, "You said something about going to find the other Aeons?" she asked.

Yuna looked up from her hands, and then back at Lulu. It took all of five seconds for her face to change, from sad to a mixture of confidence and strength, a measure of the leadership role that she had to take up after those in her party had begun to fray around the edges. Although it was good for those around her, Lulu despised those moments, and for once, she wanted Yuna to cry. Just to let it all out, whether someone was looking or not. But Lulu knew that Yuna wouldn't allow herself that kind of luxury. She couldn't allow herself those weakness. Yuna nodded, "Yes, that's right. I did didn't I?"

Trying to hide what she had seen Lulu nodded, "Yes, you did. Come on, Nooj wants to come with us."

This shocked Yuna, "Us? What about the others?"

There was no sound from Lulu while she debated what to say and then she spoke, "Auron and Rikku want some time alone, and after what he did in the farplane I don't blame them. And Paine is talking to Gippal about something, everyone is busy."

Lulu didn't need to speak the rest; it was laid out right in front of her: They all had their own problems. They were too busy to help save Tidus. She guessed that it was about time that they did something for themselves - they had been far too centered on her for a long time. It didn’t stop her from finding it disheartening to know that they had problems that they considered bigger than the end of the world. They were however only human, a trait she knew all too well. Standing up she smiled, "Okay, let's go. Just let me have a little time to get ready."

Nodding Lulu closed the door behind her and left Yuna alone to gather herself. She walked over to the mirror and stared in it for a good time. Reaching over to the bowl of water that rested on a small table next to the mirror she splashed some on her face. The mirror shimmered as Yuna looked up at her reflection, and what she saw caused her to yelp, "Tidus?"

A quick turned proved that he wasn't really behind her, but a look back in the mirror spoke differently. There he was behind her smiling, _"You can see me?"_

A sad smile passed over her lips, _"Only in the mirror."_

_"The connection must be getting stronger."_ Tidus surmised.

The figure in the mirror reached out and touched her shoulder and Yuna felt it tingle as if he were truly there. She put her hand on her empty shoulder desperately wishing for the feel of his hand under hers, _"That was proven when you took over my body and gave Wakka that big smack."_

_"Did I say how sorry I was about that?"_

Yuna's eyes blinked and she took her hand off her shoulder, _"Don't say sorry. You always ask me not to, we can share that promise together."_

Tidus faded from the mirror and Yuna felt the loss of his presence deeply. Turning she put a false grin on her face and exited the room, following the twists and turns of the airship into the control room. Cid sat at that controls, both Lulu and Nooj next to him. They were looking over his shoulder at what he was writing and making comments on it. Nooj was nodding and pointing at the few things that he agreed with and the few that he didn't. Yuna walked up behind them, "What's so interesting?"

Turning to her Lulu pointed at the screen, "Look at all the fiends that have risen overnight. They know that something is coming, something big."

The dots on the screen were everywhere. Consuming the whole map. The red dots glowed up at Yuna menacingly. The only two places that remained untouched were Bevelle and Zanarkand. All the other cities, even Luca seemed to be up in flames. As the dots beeped Yuna held herself still even though all she wanted to do was shudder knowing that she and the one that she was trying to save, were the cause of this utter disaster. The air and everything else tasted like blood. Her dream came to the forefront of her mind, so many rotting corpses and their smells. She turned from her friends her hand to her mouth trying to drown the disgusting flavor. Cid turned the monitor off and turned to around, "Yuna?"

She looked up her eyes turning black with red hues, and screamed into her hand. The taste overwhelming her and pulling her further into her own mind. The screamed was muffled, and the breath that she released and was feed back into her mouth like a feedback loop tasted as rancid as the bodies. But this was just an illusion she knew, "I can them all in my mind. All of the people I couldn’t save." her hand shook again and she had to brace herself on the wall.

Grasping Yuna’s shaking frame Lulu looked Yuna dead in the eyes, which had simmered down back to their original colors, "We can't go today."

Yuna wrenched her body from Lulu, "I can’t stop now. I have to push on."

A look of pain crossed Lulu features her bright red eyes turning into a dull muted maroon. She hated seeing Yuna in this broken state, the girl’s mind brought to ruin. However she nodded her consent - they would go today. Nooj saw this and refrained from saying anything. Yuna was in no condition to go and take an Aeon into her and he knew it, they all knew it. But she was so far in love and so far into needing to save Tidus that they knew that if they said no, she would do it alone. So they would go and protect her best they could, they were stronger together, "We'll take her." he said.

Cid nodded and fired up the airship - thankfully the trip to the Calm Lands was painless and fast. The whole time Lulu kept looking at Yuna who had not moved from the front of the ship, gazing longingly out the window, as if waiting for someone or she supposed, talking to someone that she could not see. Her eyes blinked a few times, but each time the space between each blink was further and further apart until it seemed as if she never blinked at all. Had she not known Yuna she would have assumed the girl dying. However she knew better. Turning her eyes away she looked at Nooj who was also alone, he however was looking at her with vapid curiosity, and it made her feel naked. He often looked at her like this, as if he understood her more deeply than anyone. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the front of the ship and felt it slow down, "We're here! Please embark safely, don’t make Uncle Cid have to scold you for unsafe practices."

The three occupants departed and once outside the airship Yuna looked at Nooj face tilted, "So why are you really here sir?" she asked.

He glanced down at the girl, "Is that you talking or him?"

That was an unexpected question and she pondered it for a little bit, "What do you mean?"

"I heard that Yu Yevon can control your body."

Yuna shook her head, "Not him, Tidus."

The reply he gave her was short, "You sure?"

He walked off leaving her confused and even more perplexed, Yu Yevon couldn't take over her body. Or at least she thought he couldn't. So even thinking it was a moot point. She ran to catch up to Nooj who was now walking side by side with Lulu. She looked between the two of them and noticed how closely together they walked - how in sync. She wondered if they knew as Auron and Rikku had known.

The arrival at the temple was not something that they were expecting. The temple was swamped with Bevelle guards. They were everywhere around the area. At their center stood one man that Yuna knew very well. Beside her Lulu gasped and Yuna put her hand out to comfort her, "Moving on, that’s what we said."

"It still stings to see him here."

Glancing around the place Yuna assessed the situation. There was no way that she could see to get in without being seen. Finally she spotted the Chocobo in the corner and nodded to herself, "I've got an idea."

Nooj turned to her, ever the tactician and spoke, "What?"

Yuna turned and pointed at the Chocobo, "See that there? We're going to create a distraction," she turned to Lulu, "You know how to whistle?"

At this Lulu got the gist of her plan and nodded. Yuna tugged at Nooj's sleeve and they silently made off into the shadows. Once they were safe in the cliffs Yuna took one last look at Lulu and smiled sadly, "Another sacrifice."

"That's him speaking - we are more than just sacrifices. Use your own voice."

Beside her Nooj was slinking around the corner and to the left side of the temple. Once they were close to the door Yuna pulled out one of her spheres and flashed it twice. Two bursts of fire answered her flashes and then a shrill whistle rang out from where Lulu was standing and the Chocobo ran. And with it all the other guards that were around the temple went to see who had made the Chocobo stampede.

With that sound Yuna and Nooj slipped into the temple.

Lulu stood her ground waiting for the animal to come to her, and just as Yuna had predicted - it did. She climbed on quickly and readied her electrical magic her fingers sparkling with untapped power. As she turned her Chocobo to flee the men came in torrents after her. Wakka leading the charge. She yipped at her Chocobo to go faster.

Another shrill whistle rang out and Wakka was mounting a second Chocobo. His blitzball in hand, he chased after her quickly gaining ground. She turned around and held her head proudly shooting sparks from her fingers, each hit men behind him the few aimed at him Wakka dodged deftly. Wakka threw his ball and she refracted it back with her moggle. Still - Wakka continued to gain ground, not letting up. Soon he was right next to her, his head turned, "I gave you a chance to give in, why didn't you?"

Lulu turned to him, "Because I love her, more than a memory."

"My brother is not a memory."

Lulu laughed harshly, "He is, and he should stay that way, just as you are now."

Wakka stopped his Chocobo for a second, "I am?"

Looking around she found that she was cornered by ten guards now on Chocobo's themselves, "I loved you Wakka. I cannot love you any more." she told him.

As she got off she put her hands behind her, signaling her admittance of defeat; she looked right at him red eyes blazing. Wakka held up his hand, "Not yet. Let her take us to those I know are with her. Lu-" he paused and seemed to think better of it, “I just want what’s best for you.” he finished lamely.

The guard let her go and threw her atop Wakka's Chocobo. She wondered how he had known that Yuna was with her, although she supposed it was easy to tell, for where Yuna went, her guardians often followed. As she held on to him so that she would not fall off she felt all of her anguish and all of her sorrow turn into deadly cold fury, the next words she said just low enough for only him to hear, for they were only for him, "You have never know what is best for me. No Wakka, I do not love you any more, I loathe you."

He did not speak, just urged his Chocobo on to the temple.

Yuna watched as Lulu sprinted off on her Chocobo and taking one last glance back, she did entered into the temple Nooj not far behind. Their boots made clicking sounds on the hard surface of the title that had been used to cover the floor. The room where the Aeon slept was right in front of them. Yuna signaled for Nooj to stay outside the chamber of the fayth as a lookout, she knew that they had precious little time. Wakka would quickly figure out that she was there once he saw that it was Lulu on the Chocobo and would be quick to have her take him to them.

She watched as the feathers spread to reveal the entrance. Her boots clicking all the way in.

Once inside she knelt down and watched as the forms of three women appeared in front of her. Yuna stood up, "Hello."

The tallest woman acknowledged her, "You bring danger here with you, and you have created catastrophe in your wake. Why should I help you?"

There was a moment of silence, "Because I wish to save one that I love."

The figures in front of her laughed and Yuna took a step back, Paine had told her that the women that guarded the Mangus sisters were not of the kinder, nor gentler fayths. Now seeing it point blank for herself confirmed for her that Paine had not been lying. It made her wish that the spawn of Sin was here herself. She steeled her resolve, as the voice of the littlest fayth filled the room, "Just to save one that you love?"

"No, I also wish to save Spira from Sin for good."

A sick grin split the tall woman's features, "Even if they betrayed you? You would still fight for them?"

Red and blue whips of energy started to dance around the room, swirling around Yuna. The fayth held out her hand, as if beckoning her to take it, and for a second she wanted to. Her hand inched forward and she pulled it back willing herself still, if this was a test, she wanted to pass it with flying colors, "They cannot help that they are blind to what is going on."

"So you admit that they are weak?" the third and most plump fayth said.

Yuna felt her temper flare, a cold voice leaking from the walls and into the room, _"You would do best not to anger her, all she asks for is help."_ Tidus said, coming to her aid.

"Help? What can I offer her that she doesn't already have?" she same fayth asked.

_"The power to fight, you can offer her that. She needs the support I can not, and will never be able to give her. For now, her anger should not be provoked, he does lie inside her."_

A cool blanket of calm spread over Yuna and she felt her temper slowly fading. The sensations of him filled her and she felt her body relax. A few deep breaths and she was able to look the Mangus Sister fayths again, with calm eyes, "There is nothing you can give me that I don't have, but you can help me obtain what I want."

She turned to leave and the voice spoke again, "Then we shall help you."

Letting out a sigh Yuna turned around, "What is your name?"

"We are Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy and we are yours to command."

The red and blue lights started to pulse around Yuna. Her body started to rise and her head tilted back in a silent scream. A light came from where the three sisters had been standing and floated over and into Yuna, as her body accepted the power that the fayth was offering her. Her feet hit the ground lightly and she turned to leave. Pulling back the curtain she was meet with Nooj's back, he was frozen in place and called back to her, "Stay where you are and don't move."

Voices filled the cavern, "So you're not alone? You can come out now Yuna."

However Nooj refused to move, still blocking her from view and still keeping her from coming out and helping him. She pushed past him, ducking under his arm and found Wakka holding a limp Lulu in his arms. And Yuna felt her heart stop, "No."

Behind her the glass that let the light into the room started to crack, and shatter. The wind came whirling in a howling circle around her body, her eyes still affixed to the body held in Wakka's arms. The floor under Wakka cracked and he had to dive to escape the fissure that started at Yuna's feet and splintered outwards. Lulu went tumbling from his arms and Nooj managed to save her. Holding her body close to his chest in mock embrace.

At the back of Yuna a shape was forming. A dark ball of purple and black energy surrounded by red light - something about it felt wrong. It swirled around her head but she didn't seem to notice it, still looking at Wakka, her mind on the body of Lulu and the sight that was her friend and mentor laying limp in his arms. A chuckling sound filled the room and the ball of energy hovered above Wakka for a few seconds, _"Yes, I think you will make a very good tool."_

The voice broke the spell that seemed to be cast over Yuna and she looked with wide eyes as the ball shot straight at Wakka. The second it hit him Lulu's eyes fluttered open and she struggled in Nooj's arms to get at Wakka tears forming, around her eyes. Her sight caught on the picture of Wakka's body contorting horribly. Limbs taking on all sorts of shapes they should not. Finally his body stilled - and then chaos broke out.

Wakka turned on those behind him, smirked once and pulled - seemingly out nowhere - a wicked looking sword. His movements were swift, his body possessed as he cut down each and every soldier in his wake. Lulu felt like throwing up at the sight before her, but her body wouldn't allow it.

_"We must do something."_ Tidus spoke.

Finally having all her facilities returned to her, Yuna could not but help agree. Closing her eyes she gripped onto her staff, "Shiva!"

A roar of wind followed the summon as the Aeon descended from the sky. Seeing the Aeon Wakka turned and changed, his eyes now glowing a bright red. Shiva quickly moved out of the way and sent bolts of ice down upon him. Each one hit its target to devastating effect. When everyone could see again and the dust had settled Wakka was there, his body badly bruised and beaten - yet somehow still standing. He looked at them, _"So, this is the group that plans to ruin my fun."_

Shiva glided so that she was near Yuna, and all of the people who still remained in the room stared at the two of them. Yuna gathered all her courage and then spoke, “Please leave Wakka. I do not want to have to hurt you any more than this.”

Everyone held their breath to see what Wakka would do. But they didn’t need to worry and watched as Wakka ambled out of the destroyed temple - his life more important to him then continuing the fight. Collapsing on the ground Yuna looked up at the floating Aeon, "Thank you."

Sad eyes answered her, but Yuna could tell that while the Aeon felt Yuna’s regret and feed off it - she did not feel upset for what she had done. This was the best possible outcome Yuna thought.

A flurry of snow and the Aeon disappeared leaving them staring at the wake of the Aeon and the destruction that their visit had impacted upon the temple. From her place in his arms Lulu looked up at Nooj, "Why did you save me?"

"You're kin." he told her.

"Kin?"

He didn't answer her, wanting her to discover herself and her own inner deathseeker on her own. Instead he helped her stand up. Lulu brushed herself down and Yuna stared at her mentor and friend, "Are you okay?"

“I am fine, do not worry yourself so.” Lulu told her friend.

“So then what do we do now?” Nooj asked.

Lulu looked up at them, "We wait, and we pray, even if the system we pray for is broken." she answered.

Staring around the room, Yuna nodded. And then, finding the one place in the room that wasn't covered in bodies, she danced. Sending even those who had done her a great wrong. The endless cycle of death continuing on.


	13. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku and Auron prepare for the final battle, and then Yuna travels to Anima's temple only to be confronted by an old foe.

Yuna finished her dance and her staff fell for the last time, the pyreflies finally flying off to the Farplane where they would find their rest. The room filled with silence as all looked down at the floor where the bodies had been. Each trying to come to grips with what had transpired and how they would deal with it in their own ways. Lulu had yet to notice that she had again slipped into Nooj’s arms. Dance finished Yuna looked up at the two of them, "Let's go."

A glance around the room and Lulu stared at her, "What about Wakka?" she asked.

She hadn't wanted to answer questions about Wakka this soon so with Lulu asking her Yuna found herself in a position that she didn't quite want to be in. What about Wakka? He was her friend, he had been there for her, helped her and Lulu in times when thing seemed most dire. But now… he was in a dark place, the same dark place Yuna knew that she could end up in. He had given himself first to the government and then to the very heart of darkness itself.

Trying to gauge what Yuna’s answer would be Lulu watched as Yuna's face creased, lines that shouldn't be there appearing above her forehead. Yuna had aged too much, and at some point Lulu wondered when she would cross the line and age to the point where all that was left of her was an empty husk. One her age shouldn't grow up so fast. Lulu knew that every time she looked in the mirror and saw her own reflection. She had been a guardian at age ten, first protecting her sister who had became a lady, and then protecting a man who never finished fulfilling his destiny. Both failures, both dead. So she knew what it was to grow up too fast, having to take charge when one didn't want to. And she wanted none of that for Yuna, someone who was like a sister to her.

Nooj saved Yuna from having to speak on something she didn't want to, and saving Lulu from painful memories of her dead sister in the cave where only ghosts could hear you scream, "We wait. When the time comes, only then will we make our choice."

Seemingly satisfied with this answer all three left the temple to seek the airship they had found their home in. Yuna pulled out the com that Cid had given her and flipped it open. On the other end Cid's voice crackled to life, "Cid here."

When Yuna spoke her voice was tired, and yet it held an unimaginable strength to it, "Hello uncle. We're ready to leave now.'

"On my way."

The line went dead and soon a roaring sound was heard above the plains. The airship came bearing down on them and they cleared the way as the ramp was lowered. Inside Yuna saw all those whom they had picked up during the journey gathered and waiting, and joined them stepping up the ramp and into the sky fortress that protected them. Finally inside she slumped down in the chair while those around her waited for her to speak, as they knew she did after each mission. Looking up at all of them Yuna finally spoke, "We have one more Aeon."

For those who had not gone with her - it was both warming and disheartening at the same time, Yuna was getting closer to the end but what that end would be none knew. Rikku let out a gigantic sigh. Behind her even Auron seemed to relax his entire frame seemingly more at ease than its normally rigid state, "That's good right?" Rikku inquired.

Yuna turned to Rikku, "Yes and no, we still have no idea what to do with Tidus, what I have to do."

"Wadaya mean? All we need is one more and then we can, we can…" 

Rikku stopped short realizing fully what Yuna meant, one more Aeon and then they would have to fight Tidus, one more Aeon and then she would have to make up her mind about whether Tidus lived or died. There would no longer be anymore thinking, or planning, that would be it. The final confrontation loomed ahead larger and more daunting than ever.

Silence seeped into the room at what Rikku's ramblings had revealed to the party. Whatever was left of the final part of the journey, the easy part, was over. Yuna had to make a choice, and she had to make her choice now. Yuna looked up at them with steadfast eyes, they betrayed no emotion, and yet spoke depths, "I know." Her voice was a whisper and could hardly be heard, "So far I have been leading you with no direction, but Sin is our enemy. We will fight and if it comes to that… it will come to that.”

Lulu spoke then, "And what of Wakka?" repeating her question from before.

Turning her head to look at Lulu Paine voiced what everyone else was thinking, "What about Wakka?"

"Wakka was taken over by a force that came from my body. I think it was Yu Yevon. I do not want to consider him our enemy, and it hurts to do so yet that is what it feels he is. Nooj is right, we must pray and wait." Yuna said.

Rikku was the next to speak, "And Gippal? What of him?" somehow in the chaos he had slunk off.

"He left, said that his big project took priority." Paine informed the group.

For a while Yuna didn't speak, after absorbing this information she looked at Rikku, "Then we go on without him as we had before."

Silence scattered through the room at what Yuna had said, if any of them left she would not look back - she would not come for them. Her mission had hardened her enough to bring her to this point. Auron spoke breaking what could have became a potentially dead moment, "So what now?"

"Now we go and get the final Aeon." Yuna said.

"But, you just got back from the last one, it's too soon." Rikku complained.

"No, it's just time enough. We go now, all of us. Together."

The group seemed startled at this, but they didn't question her. They had sworn to protect her, and that was what they were going to do. Even if it killed them. This was after all the life they had chosen. At this Cid interrupted them, "It will take us a little while to get there. You all have a little bit of time to get ready."

They all stood up and Rikku followed Auron out of the control room and down the long hallway that made up the first floor of the airship. He looked behind him and entered one of the storage rooms Rikku right behind him, "You think she's going to be okay?" Rikku asked.

Busying himself Auron looked behind him, "She'll hold; until this is over she'll hold."

Helping him gather items for the battle that was most likely to follow Rikku equipped herself with her favorite dresspheres and her strongest weapon, the Godhand. In her pouch she put a few potions. While she preoccupied herself about zipping the pouch shut she spoke, "That's good."

At this Auron turned to her his brown eye boring into her, "And you?"

Rikku shrugged, "I'll be fine."

His next move startled her as he hugged her close to his body and brought his mouth down upon hers kissing her. Rikku found herself shocked at first soon relaxed into it letting her smaller body become swept up in his protective embrace. He was so solid - as if he would shrug of everything that came at them, it made her think that she could be weak - just for a little bit. When he pulled away she was breathless both eyes still riveted to his form. And then she hugged him, and wept.

Large sobs wracked her body as she held onto him. Gradually his arms came up around her frame just holding her, she spoke through her tears, "E muja oui"

In a move that stunned her he spoke back, "E muja oui duu"

She looked back up at him through teary eyes, "You always say what I need to hear."

"I am glad that I can offer you comfort." Auron said.

Rikku buried her head in his coat and he kissed the top her head. They stayed like that for a while knowing about the things to come and both fearing them, and waiting for them with a dark sense of foreboding - as if they were standing on a cliff waiting to fall over the edge, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Rikku said.

Rikku wiped her tear stained eyes and smiled trying her best not to cry again. Auron continued to hold her, "I do. Don't lie about how you feel again. Yuna's not the only one who's going through a difficult time right now."

Finally feeling steady enough she released herself from Auron's grip and sat down on one of the crates. Rikku looked at Auron, "Okay fine, I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me, to us, to every one. Wakka's gone off the deep end, Yuna's starting to terrify me, and I don't know what to do."

"Believe. And protect, that's all we can do."

The crate creaked as Rikku leaned forward and sighed, "What about you?"

Auron didn't speak for a while, "I'm worried for Yuna's sake. But if this is what she wants to do I won't stop her."

"Even if it kills her? What happens then?"

Looking over at the girl on the crate Auron smiled sadly, "I said I would stand by her to the end. I won't change that."

It wasn't really an answer but Rikku found that she had to accept that. He wasn't the person to give answers about things like that. No one wanted to think about what would happen if Yuna died. She had come close back when summoning the final Aeon and if it happened again, Rikku didn't know what she would do. She supposed she would have to do what Auron said to do - believe in Yuna, protect Yuna. He cousin would always do the same for them. And if it came to Yuna’s death, then Rikku would protect her. Even she herself died in the process. It was a scary thought but someone had to do it. And she supposed she was just the right person for the job, "Okay. I'll do it. I'll protect her."

Auron looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't only continued to stare. And then quickly searched through the boxes looking for something. Rikku only sat on and waited.

The ships alarm rang, and before she could run out to Yuna Auron slipped something into the palm of her hand. Glancing down at what he had given her Rikku smiled and nodded once, slipping it in her pouch, a time would come later. It was a promise to be kept if they made it through the battle. Together they traveled down to the control room and found Yuna and everyone else ready and waiting for them.

"So are we ready to go?" Yuna asked.

Rikku piped up, "Why don't I do a head count?"

At that Lulu glided into the room Nooj following behind her like a projective knight, "That won't be necessary. We're all here." she said.

"I don't see Paine." Yuna said.

Lulu's lips pursed, "She's right behind us."

It turned out to be true as Paine appeared behind Lulu right as she finished her sentence. Paine had changed her clothing. She was now wearing white, the symbols of all the Aeon's adorned the long skirt she had on. Small bells surrounded the base and when she walked the let out a harmonious sound, almost as if they played the hymn of the fayth as she walked. Yuna did a double take; it was a far cry from the black hardened clothes that she was used to seeing her friend in. No one said anything as Paine sat down. Cid finally broke the silence, "Well Yuna, where should I wait for you?"

"You're going to get to safety Uncle. Something… something doesn’t feel right. We will need our captain when this is all over."

"Then what can I do?"

"Take us to Baaj Temple and then get out of there. It will make me feel better knowing you are ok." Yuna wasn’t afraid to guilt trip him a bit.

Cid seemed to understand. Yuna was trying her best to protect them. The airship circled and landed down outside the waterway that lead to the inside of the temple. All the members jumped out and landed on the ground. Once outside Yuna didn't look at who was behind her. She just jumped into the water and trusted that people would follow her. And they did.

As they swam Rikku glanced around her, "There was a big fish last time we were here. Wonder where it is."

Behind her Paine, spoke, "We should be lucky that it's gone."

"Just seemed odd is all." Rikuu commented.

They continued to swim and once they reached the entrance held their breath underwater and ducked inside. What they found had them all staggering back. Rikku clutched on to Auron as a faint dizzying spell came over her. Yuna however had seen this carnage before, and even didn't flinch.

Around them bodies of dead soldiers lay scattered about the area. Only one, in the corner remained alive, and seeing him cause Paine's eyes to narrow. She rushed forward but stopped when she saw the broken light in his eyes. This was not a man who was dangerous, this was a man who had seen a great tragedy and was questioning everything he had ever known. He was staring at all the bodies. His mouth agape, body trembling. Paine knelt down in front of him, "Baralai?"

He looked up at her, his clothes stained with blood and blinked twice trying to figure where the voice had come from and who it was that was speaking to him, when he realized who it was he shrunk away, suddenly frightened, "Don't touch me."

Paine knew that it was only his fear talking - he had never feared her touch before. Sinspawn or no. Gazing down at Baralai's frightened body she attempted to soothe him, "We're not going to hurt you."

His reply didn’t get any better, he folded into himself muttering, "Killer. All those controlled by Sin - killers."

From behind them Nooj looked over the frightened and disturbed man, he knew Baralai well. Had seen the man commit acts that made this one look like child's play. Things that made this act seem small and insignificant. Something must have happened here to shake his faith. And there were very few things that could. He had believed so strongly that Yevon's word was law and those who opposed it were nothing but cannon fodder in the world that was to come, "Let him be for now."

Yuna looked at Auron, "I can't just leave these people."

He knew what she was talking about; Rikku did too, "You're wearing yourself thin!"

Turning to her cousin a sad look on her face Yuna smiled sadly, "Some one has to do something for these people, there are enough fiends in the world some one has to send them to prevent that."

Rikku's face fell, "Do what you have too."

For the second time that day Yuna raised her staff, and lowered it, her body moving in time to a song that only she could hear. The spirits of death calling out to her to join them in dance. Her feet moved back and forth, left and right. Her staff sweeping over all those around her. Body bent back and forth as she twirled. Rising with the unsent music.

Auron felt the song claw at his body, soothing him. And for a second he could feel it - the peace that death offered. Rikku watched him with morbid fascination as his eyes closed and his breath slowed. But it only lasted for a second, and in that second the song rejected him as it would for the rest of his life, not letting him rest. Showing him the choice of his love.

Rikku held on to him as the song continued, her steady hand anchoring him to the ground. Her love was the one thing that kept him sane as his body rejected what it would not let him have. He had made his choice. He could hear Rikku humming under her breath, the song was unfamiliar to him but at once his spirit calmed, "What is that?" he asked.

"Necehk Cbened, Rising Spirit. We sing it to all newborn children to ease the passage into this world during birth."

As Rikku’s song faded so did Yuna's dance. Baralai sat in the corner staring at them his face calm. Nooj looked over his shoulder, "Do you trust her now?"

"She killed my soldiers, how could she do this after killing them so terribly."

"From what I heard she did it to save a friend. One that you were trying to kill, Yuna's not a killer." Nooj told him.

Baralai looked at Nooj and then at Paine, eyes creasing as he narrowed them, "No, but that thing with her is."

Nooj knew who he was talking about and had to let out a hollow laugh. Glancing at Paine he shook his head, "She is no more a killer than Yuna."

In front of them Baralai watched and in that moment his breath caught and he finally saw, his eyes clearing of fear. Paine was no longer in the black outfit she had used to swim to the underwater cavern in. She was dressed in her white robes. And for the first time in his life Baralai was speechless. She turned to him eyes less harsh than they had been when she had first seen him, and he stood up on unsteady legs to bow to her, "I didn't know."

Rikku glanced back and forth between Baralai and Paine, "Know what?"

Having lived longer than her and being the only one versed in this particular Yevon lore Auron answered her, "When Sin first showed its face there were woman blessed by the fayth themselves called Valkyries. They protected the temples and all that the fayth stood for. However in the years that followed they all died out, those are their robes."

Nodding Paine smiled, "It was a job given to me before I met you, I left it out of my story for it would only complicate things."

"How so?" Yuna asked.

"Valkyries were human sinspawn, just like me. Taken in by the fayth, they all died when Sin showed up a second time."

Yuna was shocked, "How?"

Paine's lips quirked up in a sad smile, "It is a long story that we do not have the time for." She walked over to Baralai and cupped his face so his eyes were forced to look into her’s. Baralai sucked in a breath and flinched but he did not pull away, "Now who did this to you?"

"Seymour." his voice only trembled slightly when he said that.

The fear in the room after he said those words was palpable. Seymour had haunted their steps their whole journey. From trying to force Yuna into marriage, to attacking relentlessly, he was a man possessed. Yuna looked at the door that lead to the Aeon room and back at Baralai, weighing her choices, "And where is he now?"

Rikku pointed at the exit, a scowl on her face - she wasn't even trying to conceal her anger. She radiated it, "Why don't we just ask him."

And there he was, standing in the doorway. Eyes blank, face hard he stared directly at Yuna unflinching. Turning Yuna met his stare, but something about Seymour seemed incorrect. And it was then that she realized who she was really staring at, who really was in charge of the person who looked at them. It was her first time truly seeing him too, out and about - in the body of some vessel. Her eyes flashed blue for a second and then back. Tidus knew already, "That's not Seymour. That's Yu Yevon, or at least part of him," She spoke what Tidus had told her.

Lulu nodded and whispered, "Just like Wakka."

And for moment the room was silent as Yu Yevon smiled. And then spoke.


	14. Voice of the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and the group fight Seymour, the truth of Sin is finally revealed.

**And the room was silent, Yu Yevon smiled. And then spoke.**

"Welcome."

Yuna backed up attempting to stealthily situate herself next to the room where Anima was bound to be. She glanced at Seymour and then back at the room. In front of her Rikku gripped her Godhand weapon, her hand curling around its handle, turning white as all the blood left it. Her body was like a coil, ready to strike at any time. Everyone could see how tense her body was and that her eyes kept glancing back and forth from Yuna to Seymour. Everyone was the same, all of them like Rikku as she was watching to see what would happen between Seymour and Yuna. Auron's mood was pensive and worried, however he knew that no one would speak for a long while unless something interfered, and a standstill was not on top of his list of priorities. His voice broke the silence, "Come to kill us?"

Seymour's mouth quirked up in a smile, his face wrinkling as he did so, "Why else would I be here? He wants you dead, I can hear him speaking to me, kill them, kill them. It's a beautiful orchestra all in my head."

Yuna backed up two more steps, closer now to her goal. She knew everyone could see her, that everyone including Seymour knew what she was attempting to do. But she trusted her party with her life, trusted them not to die and to protect her when it counted. Trusted that they would do whatever it took to bring this world to justice. And that was what made the small part of her, the tiny part that still clung to those childish dreams of a better world - happy. And it was that idea which kept her afloat.

Auron spoke again, his voice being the only one that could even form words at the moment. Everyone else not quite being capable of speech, "No, that's your voice Seymour; you are the one who loved death, aren't you?"

Seymour laughed at that, "That was you I though. You haven't changed since I last saw you, I smelled the Farplane on you then and now, you still reek of death."

At this Rikku let go of her grip on the Godhand and held on to Auron for support as she found her voice. She glared at Seymour - the disdain she felt showing in her eyes, "You leave him alone."

"Ah, and you little girl, you actually think you can save him? You have damned him to life, damned him to a destiny he does not want. You haven't saved him, you've killed him."

Everyone expected fireworks, small explosions of anger, or waterworks, tears that could drown them all, from Rikku. Even Yuna who had spent years with her cousin expected for Rikku to blow her top. But Rikku had cried, she had feared, she had grown. So when Rikku's eyes became hard, and when she spoke in a deadly tone only Auron had heard once, he knew without a doubt that the little girl who Rikku had been was gone, "Death is what you make it. If I've killed him, then haven't I saved him?"

For all his words, for all the hard edges and walls Auron had never wanted to hug anyone more than he did at that moment. Seymour scowled and pyreflies surrounded his body. Yuna watched in trepidation as his body made its final transformation. He floated to the top of the room his body becoming transparent like a crystal refracting light inside his body so that colors shifted over the surface. Circles of red, blue, yellow, and white floated behind him, his weapons. Nooj looked at the broken Baralai and then at Yuna - she could do little to protect them as she was, it was up to him to protect Baralai and their future - as loathed as he was to help the man. Until Yuna could find her footing and created a new destiny for them. He looked back at the door behind her, "Go." Nooj said.

Seymour heard him and turned to Yuna sending three fire spells her way. He was attempting to block her escape. Before she had a chance to react Auron put himself in front of her and Yuna looked on in horror as Auron crumpled to the floor. For a second he didn't move and then his muscles twitched and his hand shot out in front of him pushing himself up even as his body protested against the weight. His body had been damaged and scarred many times over, so this was nothing. Yuna was awed at his bravery, at how he held together, "You heard him. Go." Auron told her.

In a flash Rikku was next to him a potion out, healing him of all wounds. She glanced back at Yuna, "I'll take care of things here," she winked trying to convey a confidence she didn't feel.

Yuna felt her heart beat with pride at the change in Rikku - she had been a girl when they started but now she bore a woman’s strength. But she only nodded and quickly slipped into the room behind her. The door shut with a resounding boom and quiet enveloped her. In here she was cut off from the rest of the world. She would not be able to help her friends until she was done. The circle in the middle of the room glowed and she watched as a figure with brown hair and brown eyes shimmered into view. She was wearing a long maxi dress, the bodice purple and the skirt white. Small bangles dangled from her wrists - her voice when she spoke seemed muffled by the room around her as if just this room was holding back her pain, "I was wondering when you would come for me."

As usual Tidus's voice answered her, _"We came when we could."_

Her bangles rustled a few times, and even though Yuna could not hear them she felt as if she could. Yuna smiled, "You know why we are here do you not?"

Aniaca nodded her face straining as if she was listening to something. Her face became a passive mask and she stepped out of the circle. Yuna watched in amazement as her body solidified, and Aniaca's feet hit the ground with a pitter patter sound that Yuna felt that she had heard before, but only in dreams. Yuna had to blink a few times to make sure what she was seeing was correct. Aniaca looked up at her and then she did hear the bangles, the sweet sound that they made sounding like joy, and peace, and harmony, and all sorts of things she didn't know had sound. Aniaca's voice was better than the bangles when she spoke with her true voice - not the one that had been changed by her death and rise to becoming a fayth. There were no words to describe it, "I know why you are here. The battle outside is unfortunate, but necessary. My son… his anger controls him."

Yuna seemed taken aback by that statement and looked at the woman in front of her, "He's your son?"

"I watched as Paine told you her story. I thought you knew… but now is not the time for long stories."

Beside her another figure appeared - he was not flesh but spirit. His purple robes had been transformed, and he was wearing brilliant white. A symbol of the upcoming battle. It was Braham and he bowed at them, Yuna bowed back. When he spoke his voice seemed dull compared to Aniaca's, "What do you know of Sin?" he asked them.

The room around her resonated and vibrated with Tidus's voice, _"Sin is Yu Yevon. It's his shell, where he lies in wait for those to come to him."_

Braham's face seemed to agree with him but that was all it did. Tidus’s answer had been correct but not complete, "What else do you know? If that is all than you are not ready, not yet."

Yuna bit her lip and bent her neck to look at the ground, as if in thought as she tried to figure out what Braham meant, and suddenly it all clicked into place looking back up her eyes dulled with the knowledge, "He's what makes Sin come back, isn't he?"

Somehow Yuna knew that she had known this, had know that Yu Yevon was what controlled it all. Was what had made Sin continue to return and spread his destruction everywhere and yet something was missing, something vital. And she couldn't place it, she bent her head in thought again as she attempted to figure out what it was. And Aniaca saw her confusion and put it to rest, "Yu Yevon was a summoner. One of the first he created Sin and merged with it - a shell body to carry out his wishes. Now he only lives for one purpose, to summon and to destroy all which he perceives as a threat - malevolent or no. He is not good nor evil. He is awake yet he dreams."

Eye alight on Aniaca Yuna leaned against the wall; she was repulsed at what had been suggested, "He is bad. That I know - I saw him cause so much suffering so much pain. To everyone, to Tidus, to me. How can you say that?"

She felt disgusted, that's what this was and Yuna knew it. She felt awful her body betraying her. Showing a weakness that wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be the leader, strong and caring. The one who had to sacrifice everything for nothing. And now, she just felt ill, "If he is evil then we are too." Aniaca's soft voice spoke to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Aniaca looked to Braham for guidance and he realized that this was something he had to do, he had started this, and it was time for him to finish it, the time for gentle words was over "Even if you defeat Sin he will merge with another Aeon. Will make that his Final Summoning. he will live, and continue to summon."

For the second time Yuna was shell shocked and it made her body feel worse than before, as she attempted to find support where there was none. Trying to come to grips with what had just been told to her, "Yu Yevon uses you, uses all the Aeons doesn't he? You're his tools. To defeat him I have to defeat you, kill Tidus, and destroy Yu Yevon, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

It was just one simple word but that was all it had to be, she fell. Aniaca grabbed her as her legs buckled lowering her body to the floor. Everything she knew had just rotted away; somehow during all she had learned and discovered recently she understood this. Tidus had helped her see, Yu Yevon had helped her see, and she had known. Seen this as the truth for what it was, there was no light at the end of the tunnel, "What do I do?"

"During the battle, after the battle, call us. Call us to you."

Aniaca's voice spoke to her softly soothing her nerves. She put one hand on the wall and then the next using their might to push herself up so that she could stand. It was Aniaca's voice that had done this for her, Aniaca's wonderful bell tinted voice, it let her rise again, "And after?"

This time Braham spoke, "After, after the dream will end. And everything will fade."

As he spoke those words his body started to shimmer becoming translucent and then transparent until Yuna couldn't see him at all. Body disappearing back into the world where he had come from. Yuna looked up at Aniaca and noticed that she was looking at Yuna with a sad expression on her face, "Will you take us?"

Confusion etched over Yuna's feature, "Us?"

"The rest of the Aeon's have given me their power, will you take us?"

“This is not something that must be asked is it?"

"After all you have learned, after all that you have gleaned, are you ready?"

She was, she found out staring at Aniaca who wore the same expression of sadness and of self-loathing that was mirrored on her her own face. She was ready for this to end, to finish this. Her eyes flashed blue, Tidus shared her same sentiment. He wanted this over too, he was angry and tired of what he had become, a symbol of ongoing death. He had saved Yuna but in the end he had damned himself. And he was ready to die. Yuna lowered her head and bowed in reverence as Aniaca walked back up to the pedestal. As she did her body once again became a shimmering mass of transparency. And Yuna prayed - a final prayer to those who would sacrifice their lives so that Sin may be defeated. There was no joy in her prayer however, "Fayth of those dead, I am ready. Your power is my power; my life is your life, to blend into one. Please I beg of you, give me your power so that one day, we can and will defeat those who have wronged us. So that we can atone from the sins we have committed. I am your vessel."

Aniaca looked down at the kneeling girl, "You are ready."

Aniaca’s body lifted up becoming light and it flew at Yuna as did four other light sources. When they hit s he felt her body surge with power but there was also a familiarity. She knew this energy, it had become familiar to her over the course of her journey. These were the other fayth, her other Aeons. Her family. Yet as they filled her body something inside her laughed gleefully, at her new found power. It had what it needed, it was ready too. Her body hit the cold hard floor and she saw the fareplane. All the stars and white lights that were there; all the spirits, her mother, her father, she saw them all. And then her eyes opened and Aniaca was still there and her body still hummed with power, but differently now. It was a complete power, "What happened?"

"You received too much power at once, it almost killed you." she said.

"And?" she implored.

"And now you are ready. My son awaits, save him from his own mind, give unto him that which he seeks."

Oddly enough Yuna didn't have to ask what Aniaca was talking about, she knew. Standing up once more she bowed and rushed from the room. She had her friends to protect after all.

The room she reached was in utter chaos. Auron lay slumped against the wall, Rikku curled up in his arms. In front of her Nooj, Lulu and Paine were all trying to hold Seymour off. And it was a losing battle. Each had no healer, and she could tell that their potion supply had long been depleted, behind them Baralai was doing nothing to help, his mind someplace unreachable. To out of his mind to react to anything that went on around him. Lulu cried out as a blast of thunder came ripping down from above her throwing her across the room, her dress fluttering around her. Nooj helped her stand looping one arm under her even when helping her made his own body buckle underneath him. Slinking over to where Rikku and Auron lay she held her hands over them and a white light surrounded them - healing them. Rikku blinked and looked up at Yuna as the spell that she was casting took effect on their bodies, "You're here."

Hair shook as Yuna answered her with a nod, "Yes, what happened?"

Stronger now thanks to the spell that Yuna had cast on her Rikku looked up at the blue haired man and pointed a finger at Seymour, "We were doing okay for a while, until these wheels appeared behind him. Suddenly he could cast more than one spell, three or four in fact at a time, not only that but the spells became stronger. We didn't stand a chance at all"

Yuna turned her head to look at what Rikku was showing her and found herself looking at four wheels, they were a light blue and had four nodes inside them. One was red, one a bluish white, another blue, and the last yellow. And indeed they seemed to make him stronger than when she had left. The wheels turned clicking and clacking to the blue and two splashes of dangerous water hit Nooj and Lulu. Yuna turned back to Rikku. Behind Rikku Auron spoke, making it known that she had cured him as well, "Then the objective is clear. Take out those wheels."

Standing up Yuna took out her staff. The top of it glowed and she spun it around herself a few times. And the room seemed to freeze, from her above white pearls began to shimmer and form. Circling around and around and finally circling around one of the wheels, hovering but just for a moment. Until they struck. When they did this they shot out one at a time at the wheel and Yuna swore she heard it creak under the pressure. Now the question remained - had it been enough? For a second it looked as if the attack had done nothing, and then the wheel started to crack, fissures crawling up its sides like a spiders web. Seconds later it shattered sending bits of shrapnel and debris everywhere. Seymour turned to see where the attack had come from and sneered, "Welcome back little one. But your welcome will be short lived; you only come back only to death."

"No, that's where you're wrong."

Yuna stood strong her face staring right at Seymour, "Oh, you think that your visit with the little Aeon is going to save you?

The thing inside her that still clung to the light nodded, "It will. It already has begun to save me."

Seymour smirked, he knew that she was talking both about how the Aeons would save her life in this battle and how they had given her hope. And something in him rose to challenge her. The voice he spoke with next was not his own. Yuna recognized it as Yu Yevon's, filled with knowledge and power, and a little self loathing, "No, you still don't get it. You have yet to truly face me and live."

And it then it was gone, and Seymour was back to himself, crazy and a little demented, but himself, "There is no life, only death. You cannot be saved."

"Watch me."

Another burst of light came from her staff only this time it spewed only darkness. And as the room was engulfed in an inky darkness, blasts of light came from one of the wheels and it too cracked showering the room with its shards. Next to her Auron stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, "My turn."

Taking a sip from his sake he then looked at the wheel in front of him. Propelling his body he spun in a powerful circle his body motion causing a giant tornado to come from the tip of his sword sending it careening into the next wheel. Seymour looked aghast at what Auron had done; realizing for the first time that he might not win… or was it Yu Yevon who was thinking that? He didn't know anymore - the pieces of his mind seemed to blend into one, creating a giant schism between who he had been and who he was now. Suddenly the tornado burst into flames next to him and the third wheel shattered. Angry he cast all of his remaining water spells on Auron but as if by magic they were deflected.

For a second no one spoke and the Rikku's voice rung out loud and clear, "Don't you dare touch him again."

Rikku held an antidote and a lunar curtain in her hands and they disappeared. Her mixing skills had been almost too late. But almost was enough - Auron’s body had been shielded from harm. Then there was a flash of light as she changed. When it cleared she was riding a giant machina. Seymour looked at her and then smiled again, "Then you'll have to do."

His last wheel changed to a completely white color Yuna hadn't seen before and darkness enveloped Rikku. There was burst of light from the center of the darkness and thousands of bullets came streaming from the void each hitting their target - the final wheel. It too, just like the ones before it shattered. The darkness dissipated and Rikku stood there, outfit off and a proud look on her face, conveying it even without smiling. Until a bolt of electricity hit her from her left side and an angry looking Seymour stood up, dark light crackling around his body making the floor quake, "I will not be defeated by you!" His voice was a mixture of himself and Yu Yevon, "I will control it from the inside. I will have its power."

As his body charged Yuna looked at him, "No, it’s over Seymour."

And her staff - which Seymour realized she had been holding high above her head fell. And the room grew dark as four chains appeared from the sky and sunk deeply into the ground. Seymour had seen this before and his eyes grew wide, knowing what was to come.

But it was too late now; the chains were dragging from the depths something that would not be quelled. Its body was monstrously large surrounded by a maw of black and scarlet. Red eyes full of hate, anger, and dare Yuna even think it, love. Around its neck hung a picture of the patron Saint of Spira. Hands crossed over the creature’s chest her power caused even Yuna to cringe away. Seymour stared at his death, "So you too would fight me? So be it."

The darkness circled both of them, but Anima moved first. The ground sunk under Seymour, his body becoming enveloped. And everyone was given a front seat to his destruction as the floor had become a window to a black void where Seymour now lay. The chains that held Anima back were released and her rage could not be held back any longer as thousands upon thousands of blows were thrown his way. He tried to block out his mother's rage, her anger - But he could not. His whole mind was consumed by it. As each blow landed with devastating force a light sort of feeling swept through him. In that moment Yuna saw it for what it really was - love but for what she did not know. Seymour himself was too far gone and all he felt was the sweet release that he had always wanted: death.

When the darkness cleared Anima was gone and Seymour was on the floor gasping - his eyes wide, staring at what now stood before him, "Mother?" he croaked.

And her form knelt and held him. She looked up at Yuna, "He is free, free of his anger, his hate, and free of Yu Yevon. Send him."

Yuna only needed to nod, it was time, and she danced his death song. Aniaca looked down at her son who looked up at his mother, "I had forgotten what it felt like," then he turned to Yuna saddened, "So it is you, after all, who will send me. But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail."

And he was gone, in a whirl of pyreflies and confusion. Aniaca looked up at Yuna, "Thank you."

Soon she too faded going back to the realms where she could not sleep. Yuna turned to everyone and raised her eyes, "Well… it's best that-"

She never got out what she was going to say. Thousands of tentacles reached down for the roof of the building, tearing the it off and sending waves upon waves of water crashing down into the temple. A sensation of sucking took Yuna by surprise and looking over at all those she loved, she saw that it was happening to them too. Being drawn into this endless dampened abyss.  
Sin was here.


	15. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with Sin begins, and foe becomes friend.

Yuna blinked a few times trying to come to grips with where she was. She was surrounded by water. Dying and destroyed buildings scattered like so much refuse around her. If she stared far enough into the distance she was met by waves upon waves of fog and nothing more, it was empty here. No sound, no animals, only death and decay surrounded her.

She looked up and found that everyone was strewn around her in various degrees of health. Behind her she saw that Nooj was not in any position to move and neither was Lulu, both Auron and Rikku were hurt as well but not as badly. All of their bodies were scarred by the fight with Seymour. Which, Yuna figured was just what Yu Yevon wanted. To wear them down before they got to him, before she got to him. However, Yuna was stronger now just as Yevon was and knew that she was going to give Yevon, and Sin her very best - whatever that happened to be. She picked herself up and walked to where Rikku and Auron were; her hand glowing with white light and she saw both of them blink a few times as they healed. Rikku looked at her, "Where are we?"

Yuna pivoted her body, so that she now faced the rest of her wounded company and walked over to where both Nooj and Lulu were. She healed them both as well, "I don't know. Outside the temple somewhere I guess." she answered.

She didn't like it; it was too quiet and peaceful. Just like when Seymour had appeared. And something was different about this place that they were in, it seemed confused - twisted in on itself. It was an odd word, but that's what the place felt like, confusion. She looked around, "Where's Paine?"

"I'm here."

Behind her Paine was leaning on one of the pillars and looking, for all the world to see, as if she hadn't even been touched or even in a fight. Even though Yuna knew that the last time she had seen Paine the woman had been scrapped and hurt. Paine glanced around at where they were, "I'm guessing that this is the netherworld."

A bizarre look of bewilderment and something akin to being startled passed over everyone's features. Everyone but Auron's. He knew this place, had visited it many times in his dreams. And the quiet was something that he welcomed, it felt how he supposed the Farplane should feel even if it the scenery was different, and he didn't question the joy that came with being there. Lulu settled into Nooj's lap, which caused the man a great deal of surprise although he didn’t comment on it. Instead he seemed pleased by the development, "The what?" she asked.

"The Netherworld. It's the realm between the dream world of the fayth and our world. Not many people come here, or can come here. "

_"I've been here once."_ Tidus said.

Tidus's voice felt good to hear, but it felt faint as if he was dying. And so Yuna closed her eyes and came to understand - he was dying. Sin was taking over, consuming him and she knew that soon the man she set out to save wouldn't exist anymore. And it scared her as she supposed it should - to think that she would soon have to go on alone. Her eyes opened and they glistened with unshed tears. Tears she promised would not fall, "He's dying."

Paine looked at her, "I know. The stronger my father becomes the stronger my connection, he's been dying for a while, I didn't know how to tell you."

It was felt endlessly sad; she could feel it now that she knew the taste of it. Like honeydew, rotting away torn and ripped at by birds until it was left to simmer in the sun. His body would soon no longer be his own, taken over by the insects that would come to roost. Rikku looked up at Paine, "Why are we here?"

"Protection." she answered.

The sound of Auron huffing made Paine turn to look at him. His brow crinkled and his eyes looked at her as if attempting to read her, or trying too without much success. Her mind was clouded and closed off for anyone to read. Impenetrable as the fog around them. Even with his connection to this world he could detect nothing, "You're hiding something." he said.

Red eye flashing Paine looked him dead in the eyes and a cold wind swept through him, "We all hide something. It is as much a part of human nature as is breathing."

Behind her Yuna sighed and turned her eyes down at the ground below her, realizing that arguments and conflict were not what she needed right now. Paine bit her lip and stopped, she had said enough. Now was not the time for her anger to get the better of her, if she hurt Auron or did anything to anger him there was no chance that Yuna would continue to seek friendship with her - what little of if there was left to seek. Auron had been there first, and would remain there first, "I'm sorry." Auron spoke before she could.

"No, don't apologize; I don't fault you for anything."

She was lying but right now she assumed that they all were, lying to themselves and those around them, "I don't know how long this going to last." Paine gestured to the world around them, "We should rest while we have the chance."

Nooj had remained silent the entire time and spoke now feeling it was time to voice his questions, "Speaking of rest, how is it that you seem to not need any?"

Silence filled the space where they all were and Paine struggled to find the words to explain what had happened, simple truth was best she decided, she had deceived them enough for one day, "In this place, I need no healing. But when this fog clears, I will be weak again."

It was then that Yuna noticed the potion that Paine held in her hand - to drink, she understood when the fog cleared. There would be little precious time, no time she rationalized, and that was something they desperately needed. Auron seemed to look at the sky, "The fog is lifting."

"No, we have time to spare. Rest I will wake you when the time comes." Paine said.

Yuna didn't complain. She slumped down on the cold stone of the structure they had found themselves on and leaned her head against the pillar behind her, closing her eyes.

_"Are you there Yuna?"_

_"Tidus?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is a dream isn't it?"_

_"I've come to say goodbye."_

_The darkness she had found herself in started to disappear and she discovered herself in a large field surrounded by flowers. The variety of colors surprised her; it had been so long since she had seen things this beautiful. Across the way she could see a figure, and when it came close she let out a gasp, "Tidus!"_

_She race forward and traced his features, she had forgotten the warmth of skin. She knew his voice, his mannerisms, but his warmth had all but faded from her memory. It was a sweet dream, "Yuna."_

_His voice was soft when he spoke, and she leaned against his chest. Her hands came away bloody, she looked down at them and then at him her face a mask of confusion and worry, "You're bleeding."_

_"I’m not bleeding."_

_"Why are you bleeding?"_

_"I'm not."_

_She looked at her hands again, they were clean. The lines that a woman had said could tell her future: love, death, rebirth, and sorrow although she couldn't tell the order, were laid out here to see - a map of the stars. She looked up at him, "Then what's wrong with you?"_

_"I'm dying."_

_Yuna shook her head, she had lost him once, she would not lose him again. Not in this paradise, not when they had just found each other, she wouldn't let it happen, "No, let's stay here. Together, just the two of us."_

_"We can't do that, the others need you."_

_"But I need you."_

_"I know."_

_And then he kissed her, in the field of flowers glowing red, blue, purple, and pink. And it was if time hadn't passed since they had last seen each other, since he had last looked at her, 'I love you' and 'I know, I love you too.' Now they were just words. Now only actions were what guided them. The flowers swayed in the breeze, and Yuna could swear she heard music from a far off place. Under them the ground shifted to the floor of the temple of Yunalesca. They had come full circle, she would not cry this time though, for things had made her stronger than perhaps she would have been otherwise. Finally he pulled away and looked down into her eyes and at the steps, "It begun here."_

_She looked at him her face hardened with resolve, "I know."_

_"End it."_

_"I will."_

_Her hands were bloody again, she could feel them dripping down onto the floor. She had killed him here once, and she would kill him again. She loved him and he loved her, there was nothing more to be said. He was her pain, her everything, she was his light, his joy. This is what the connection had brought about, this complete love. This knowledge, "There is nothing more to say."_

_The garden appeared once more and their hands fell away from each other as the sky darkened. Tidus's form started to shimmer blue, "There is only goodbye." Yuna said._

_He shook his head, "No, not even goodbye. I felt goodbye the moment I truly died. This second death, it is nothing."_

_"It's the beginning, it is the ending. I love you."_

_He said nothing. The world faded away and he sent her one last message as the voice that she had held dear in her mind went dead, "I am Sin, I am here."_

_And she was only left with the memories of ghosts._

Paine shook Yuna awake, and she looked up at the sky where the fog was clearing. The silence in head told her all that she had already known. Tidus was faded. Sin in his place. She vaguely wondered if Yu Yevon would speak to her now, but the connection still remained dead, pieces of it rambling around her head like static. And as the fog finally lifted the destroyed city of Zanarkand sparkled in front of her. Sin's body wrapped around one of the spires on one of the buildings, long tentacles reaching down to the ground for support - thickening like tree trunks to hold it’s body steady. It looked at her with empty eyes, "Is it time?"

Paine nodded, "He held my father off for as long as he could."

Beside them Auron held on to Rikku tightly and she held on to him. But that was not what Yuna noticed - it was the spark of life that flared in everyone's eyes. They had all been waiting for this moment, and now it was here. Yuna raised her staff and a hail of snow came from the sky, Shiva descended and flew at Sin. The beast did not wait and one of the tentacles that had ripped open the top of the temple snaked towards her. Shiva dodged it deftly and sent a crystal shard of ice down upon the head of Sin. It merely flinched and reached out at her once again, capturing her and squeezing. Yuna felt her pain and called her back. The Aeon disappeared and Sin became unmoving once more, "Aeon's aren't any good right now."

Paine looked at Yuna, "I could have told you that."

Beside her the unnoticed Baralai twitched and his eyes opened, "Is that Sin?"

A nod in his direction from Paine told him all that he needed to know, yet she felt like confirming his thoughts, "It is."

"We're doomed."

Glaring at him Paine’s hard red eyes caused him to shiver, "You could help."

"How?"

Anger filled Rikku and for a second they got a reaction that only Rikku could give, "Why don't I show you?" she snapped back.

A white light surrounded her and when it cleared she was once again in her machina battle suit. And she began to fight, firing missile after missile at it. Then her machine threw on thrusters she didn't even know that it had and flew up at the large creature. Paine looked down sadly at Baralai, "I think I shall follow Rikku's example - follow when you are ready."

For some reason she could not give up on him yet - this was the man who through tragedy had become Spira’s new leader. And she sensed that there was the will to do good in him yet, although she was not sure why she felt this way.

Then her body changed into her most powerful dressphere as well. Flying at the large body that was in front of her. The two girls surrounded it, the swords on Paine's and the bullets that Rikku's stored flying at the creature. And finally, after only reacting and not fighting back - Sin unleashed its destructive force.

A tentacle violently spewed thousands of beams and balls of energy at the two of them. Before the one directed at Rikku could hit it was directed away by a tornado. On the ground Auron stood his sword shouldered. He looked up at Rikku, "Don't die. You have a promise to keep." he reminded of that moment between them in the storage closet and the item he had given her then.

A ball of energy was sent at Auron which Rikku blocked with a well placed bullet, "Same goes."

And Auron joined the fray, attacking the massive tentacles wrapped around at the bottom of the building. Meanwhile Paine and Rikku attacked where it’s face should have been, if it had a face at all. From behind its head on a cone like body wings started to unfurl, each also boasting their own deadly arsenal. Lulu felt Nooj squeeze her hand, and at that moment she knew that maybe things would be okay. And also that something about the way he had squeezed her hand felt warm, and right. In the same way being in his arms felt. She drew his eyes to her and a quiet message was exchanged, she moved her eyes acknowledging both wings, "Right or left?"

"Right."

And they were off, Lulu sent two bolts of thunder at the left wing and Nooj took out a gun that he had been concealing since their meeting and fired six quick shots at the right. Above them Paine had to dodge to avoid being pelted with thousands of energy balls. And Baralai continued to stare at the battle eyes wide, shock and awe etched into his features, "You're not doing anything, it's not helping. Why fight?"

Looking up at the giant monster that was breathing down their throats Yuna thought about his question, why did they fight? Paine, the warrior that kept secrets, whose past had killed many. Auron, the dead who could no longer return to where he truly belonged. Lulu, a woman whose lover had betrayed them all. Rikku, a girl who had damned her loved one. Nooj whose body had been destroyed by the man in front of her. Finally herself, who had lost the one she loved, who had to kill the one she loved. She turned so she look at Baralai, "We fight because there is nothing left to fight for, we fight because we love, because in the end everyone wants peace, even if it costs us everything."

Baralai looked shocked, as if no one had told him to fight for himself - for a better way of living. It was a foreign concept to a man used to following orders. He had always fought for what people had told him was the truth. The government had said that the Al Bhed were wrong, that everything happened for a reason. Death was the cycle that they lived in, Seymour had told him this, their greatest and most powerful leaders had explained it over and over to him. Their culture was dead and he was all that was left of a world gasping it’s last breath. He would fight on - on his own terms now, "I think I understand."

"So?"

Baralai took out his sword, "I'm in." he told her.

And he joined Auron on the ground. His circular blade cut a wide chunk out of bottom of Sin and Auron looked at his partner, "Welcome."

Yuna turned and looked back at Sin, they weren't enough she realized as both Rikku and Paine cried out in distress. They seemed to hover as they fell and for a second she was afraid that they were going to hit the ground and die. But they didn't. A flash of red and they were safely on the top of a large airship, the voice blaring out of the speakers of the ship was pure Cid, "I thought you might have problems" and then, "Fire!"

The ship fired twice into Sin’s body, missiles tearing into the creature’s body. Yuna summoned Valefor and climbed on letting the Aeon fly her up to where Rikku and Paine both lay injured. She cast two quick curing spells and then spoke to Cid using the com system she knew was implanted some place on the deck, "I told you not to come."

"You needed the help and we're here now." he told her voice brooking no argument.

She wasn't going to squabble back, there was no point in it. And honestly she was glad he hadn’t listened, this was the help they had needed. Both Rikku and Paine stood back up and looked at Yuna, "The head is almost finished."

Below them two explosions and a "Watch out!" from Lulu and Nooj was heard as the wings of Sin came crashing to the ground. It’s impact threw gravel at both Auron and Baralai, who had to protect themselves from the shrapnel. Sin took their distraction as a chance to send two beams at them and both hit their marks. She watched as both Lulu and Nooj ran to their two downed companions and took out potions, "Let's finish this - if there is no way inside, we will make one. Uncle, get ready to fire at it on my mark." Yuna said.

"Roger!" Cid’s voice showed his excitement over the plan.

Rikku, Paine, and Yuna rose up in the air. Below Baralai and Auron stood up cured of their wounds and charged the bottom of Sin once more. At the same time as their charge Rikku's machina let out a barrage of bullets. Auron hit his mark as Rikku’s bullets zoomed down to join his strike and Sin groaned in protest at the attack. Then the swords of Paine's outfit started to swirl over and around her and were loosed to fly at the head, Baralai hit the bottom of the monster and that was enough. Sin's mouth opened all the way in a silent scream. They could now see the beak like apparatus that made up it’s mouth. A black light started to pour outwards from the beak. Paine's swords delivered their final blow and then she looked at Yuna, "Now!"

From inside the ship Cid watched and spoke into the com, "Any time now would be good Yuna."

He was worried that black light would kill them, no doubt about it and he was not ready to die. Home still had to be rebuilt, he had people he loved. He would not be defeated here.

The large bird like Aeon that Yuna was on started to fly up to meet Sin head on. She swirled her long neck and head, causing the tassel atop it to draw a glowing circle before her, the symbol of the fayth’s temple inside it. This happened even as black lights begun to flash around them them signaling the beginning of Sin’s attack. It was now a contest to see who could finish first. Rays of light came from her Aeon flying into the symbol in front of her body - amplifying them and then shooting them out once more. The two attacks meet inside the darkness that Sin had summoned. Everyone on the ground looked up at where Yuna was, hoping and praying that she was not dead. An explosion and a blast of fire from the outside of where the black met sky and Valefor came flying from the darkness at great speed, pyreflies surrounding her body and for a second Rikku thought that Yuna was dead. Until she saw the girl clinging to Valefor. The darkness disappeared and the head was finally thoroughly beaten - enough that all attacks had stopped, "Fire." Cid said.

The ship let out a moan as two final salvos shot at Sin and forced it to re-open its maw of a mouth - replacing it with a gaping hole. Finally and to the relief of all, it stood still - unmoving. Rikku moved to pick up Nooj and Lulu as Paine moved down to help up Auron. Although it took a moment for Auron to settle on one of the huge shoulders that made up part of the dressphere. Paine could not keep the chuckle in which earned her a cold stare. Valefor flew down to Baralai and although a little frightened Baralai joined Yuna on the huge bird. Yuna looked at him, "She's not going to hurt you."

"She?"

“They mirror the gender of their fayth. Valefor’s fayth was female.”

As they rose Yuna spoke to the ship, "We’re leaving Uncle."

Something that sound akin to a grunt came from the ship's com and then a sigh, "Okay, just come back in one piece you here?"

Yuna nodded even though she knew that Cid couldn't see her, "Okay, I'll try my best."

A blast of sound came from the ship, "You better," his next comment wasn't directed at her, "And you protect her or else. My daughter disappears it's on your head."

Auron only huffed, "She has a promise to keep to me, and I her. We won't be dying anytime soon."

Valefor reached Rikku and Paine and Yuna looked at Sin and felt the force they had inflicted upon it tug at her heart strings. Even though he was dead she still felt as if she had hurt Tidus somehow. Paine saw her fear and turned to her, "He's dead. It's not him. Inside he still lives, but that… that part of him that you love - it doesn't."

Yuna nodded, "I know."

Valefor moved to the mouth and as they all entered the large Aeon what they saw caused them to gasp. A huge cityscape lay before them, the lights almost blinding. There inside the city lay a circular platform centered like a stage, with a giant burning effigy shaped like a Y the backdrop. The fire from the Y cast a shadow over the platform as it loomed above all.

Suddenly the connection Yuna had with Tidus was alive and more vibrant than it had ever been. Yu Yevon was here, and as they came closer to the platform she noticed, so was Tidus. There was also one other person Yuna could not have foreseen no matter how hard she tried. On Rikku's machine Lulu held onto Nooj's hand harder than she had ever held on to a person's hand in her life, "Wakka." she whispered.

It was time.


	16. Chappu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wakka's thoughts are revealed, and the battle once more resumes.

Yuna stands in front of the screen eyes alight on the board in front of her. They said no to her, and they will always say no to her. At least, that's what I figure. It is a lost cause; no one will listen to her. Doesn’t matter if she defeats Sin, they won’t listen. Traitor. The word makes my thoughts burn in anger, I am no traitor. That is what I want to say, but I have chosen to defy the system that I work for. And I hate myself. My brother, I have spat on the memory that he attempted to preserve by fighting Sin, by going against all that Sin stands for. He used an Al Bhed weapon and died. I will never use an Al Bhed weapon. No matter how much Rikku wants me to believe the weapons harmless and that they had not led to the creation Sin - machina were evil, they had gotten my brother killed.

Turning from the screen I watch as Yuna disappears down the corridor, going to her room. She is spent. This is the first time she has contacted the Bevellian city since being labeled a traitor, and a menace to society. I want to scream at the government, let me go, all I wish to do is return home - I am no longer her guardian. And it is true - really; Sin is dead. I have done my job. I knew that Tidus would hate me for thinking such things, but that's the way that it is. Sin is dead. Tidus and Yuna have killed him and now I am stuck something that I no longer wish to be. I have followed the teachings as far as I can. I have not let Yevon out of my sight, the knowledge the churches have given me still remaining in the forefront of my mind.

The screen in front of me, the one that Yuna was starring at only moments before - springs to life. Rikku looks up from where she is sitting, "Yes?" her eyes narrow.

A man in green ceremonial Bevelle robes stands looking at us as if we are cattle, something to raise. I know that he is important, very important by the way he holds himself. Old too if his silver hair is as any indication; so it is surprising to me when he speaks, "Hail. I wish to speak with those who accompanied the lady traitor on her quest."

He is young. That much I comprehend now, but his voice is kind and I feel my spirits soar. Maybe he is the answer to my problems, maybe he will save me. Rikku seems to consider the man for a second and then nods. She presses a button on the ship and for a second I think that nothing will happened, then both Kimahri and Lulu enter the room. Auron doesn’t move from the wall upon which he leans, "Yes?" Rikku says.

The man bows, "I am Baralai, a high officer and man of Yevon. I have come bearing a choice. You are all not traitors, not yet. You, unlike the lady, can be saved. Denounce her and you will be welcomed back with open arms."

_Chappu_

_Chappu_

_Dead body of a brother._

_You have forsaken me._

_Never, you live in me._

_Chappu_

He is my savior; he will free me from this ridged place where Al Bhed can roam freely their weapons unlocked for all to use. The weapons they had used to kill my brother. Behind me Auron huffs, "I have seen your corruption more times than I can count. You tried to kill us. There is nothing you can offer me."

Kimahri bares his teeth, sharp and pointy "Yevon bad, hurt Ronso youth."

Baralai looks down, "Of course. Ever the valiant Ronso, I am sorry about your people."

I am sorry also. Everyone is sorry; I will be forgiven for my sins and be able to return to Besaid. I have to go - I have no choice. Standing in front of the screen hands crossed over her chest Rikku looks at him, "I'm guessing this doesn't extend to me?"

"Of course not."

Going, I must go. That's what I will do, "Chose me. I will repent."

A hard hand strikes against my cheek, I look up and Lu is staring at me angry, and sad at the same time. I do not hate her for it, but our paths must diverge here.

_Here._

Sands of the beach of Besaid are under my feet like thousands of stars. It was here that I found out that my brother was dead. The boat came in, from Bevelle and they delivered the news. I think that Lu cried that day, it was the last time I saw her cry, the only time she truly let go. I never wanted to see her cry again, I don't think I will. She didn't cry as I left. Yuna watched me though; with both eyes of different colors. I don't know why they came; I am a traitor in more than one way now. To the government and to my companions of old, my path is my own.

_"Perhaps I've gotten used to farewells."_

_Lu_

_A body dead._

_Unmarked grave._

_Chappu._

_Brother of mine._

Someone is behind me now, I turn to look at him. He's dressed in ceremonial robes of Yevon, I bow. It's what I have been trained to do. His face is clouded - it will not tell me anything. He looks important, more important than I will ever be. However when I bow he bows back, it's Yevon custom and that's all, "I am here as a diplomat for Praetor Baralai. He requests your presence in Bevelle. This is not a choice."

I had always wondered why they wanted us to give in. Now I knew. There would be things that I would just know by listening. From this point on I would face my choice and work for redemption for the sins that I had committed, "Take me to him." I am not afraid.

Days latter I had an epiphany. There are a few things that I understand. A few things that I don't, but I understood now that the government had known where we were at all times. They had been watching us and waiting for Yuna to defeat Sin so that they could strike - defeat a traitor who no longer had the protection of the Aeon's. In some ways it sickened me, in other ways it comforted me. My government was watching over me. In front of me the screen flared to life, "Hello Captain Wakka. This is Baralai." My new title is a gift given for choices made.

More bowing, too much of a tradition, "Wakka speaking."

"We have just confirmed though Seymour that her lady traitor is reassembling the Aeon's. We are stationing you at the temple of Yojimbo. You are to be sent there, she knows you, convince her to give up this silly quest. As we all know Sin won't come back for another ten years, there is no need."

"But sir-" I hated that word, "didn't Sin attack a few soldiers?"

"That is not your concern."

_A place of death._

_Lu’s 1st summoner had died here._

_I remember it all._

_She never cried._

Yuna stands in front of me.

"It's best you turn yourself in." I say.

"So the traitor returns." the raven haired goddess says.

I hate that word. I am no traitor. I chose salvation, the path my brother would have chosen had he had too. Yuna's quest was over right? There was nothing left to protect - finally I could give myself to a cause. To fully care only for myself, it had been too long.

Lu is gasping now as Yuna rushes forward. Suddenly blue eyes are flashing and my face smarts. Topple backwards into comforting arms. I haven't felt Lu like this since the Blitzball tournament. Blue eyes still stare at me, angry blue eyes. It's not Yuna who looks at me now, it's Tidus. Somehow I know it's him and things start to click into place, Tidus saved Yuna. Sin lives already - this must be how he lives, through her.

There's conversation but I cannot pay attention. I have failed again, both Yevon and Yuna. There is no going back, no choice any more. So I will fight for a memory even if it is a false one. Lu's looking down at me with sad eyes that turn hostile in seconds. Dropping me on the ground as if I am nothing to her which I should be, I gave up on them. I stand up and brush myself off, back to business.

Today I won't stop Lu; she's not fighting for Spira this time. Now she's fighting for herself, and she looks as if thousands of Chocobo's have run over her. Like pale death. No, today I won't stop her; today I'll let her walk away. Lulu looks at me and then Yuna, the two of them seeming to come to some sort of agreement, "Goodbye Wakka."

And they're gone. My radio crackles, "Has she stopped her quest?"

"I am no longer one of them."

A silky smooth voice comes over the intercom replacing the one before it, and it's only then that I realize just who I'm working for, "Then you failed?"

"Yes."

"Then next time use force. Hmm?"

Seymour's voice ends and I'm left staring at the comm. The one that he used to contact me. A false dream I remind myself, I am fighting for a memory. That is all, and that memory must remain alive for now only I can keep it alive.

_Chappu_

_Chappu_

_Sweet voice._

_Lu’s Sister._

_Stinking of flesh._

_Rotting under me._

_Her memory._

The radio crackles again. It's not Seymour anymore and I thank all of the Yevon that's left in me. It's Baralai who although I dislike is far better than Seymour or any other person I could imagine, "You are to remain in the Calm Lands. Yuna seems to be using only those Aeon's which are hidden. She will come back for the others that remain there. And when she does do as Seymour asks, use force if necessary, if you have to kill her do not hesitate."

Kill Yuna? I had never really thought of it but now it is all I can think of.

They come back just a predicted a few days later. A trap is sprung to distract and I rush in. I want to postpone her death. A death I know will come. Yuna will not change her path, she's not like that. It’s Lu I finally meet, I'm close to begging now, "I gave you chance to give in, why didn't you?"

"Because I love her, more than a memory."

She doesn't understand, doesn't see what I know now, "My brother is not a memory."

He's all that I have.

She calls me a memory. I knew that I was a memory the moment she dropped me inside that cave where the dead sister slept. Yet I cannot help but ask her to confirm what she said; I know the answer. Hash words come spewing from her mouth and then the awful truth that I knew and didn't want to face, "I loved you Wakka. I cannot love you anymore."

The guards move to kill her but I must stop them, must postpone death at all costs,"Not yet. Let her take us to those I know are with her. Lu-" I paused, “I just want what’s best for you.” it is the truth.

On the Chocobo Lu has the final say, she always has the final say it's just her way, "You have never known what is best for me. No Wakka, I do not love you any more, I loathe you."

The words are for me and my ears only.

Inside I see Yuna and another man, I do not know his name but the way that he looks at Lulu makes my blood boil. He thinks himself her protector. He is hobbled over, and I doubt he can protect her at all. He is weak. It's then that the ground shakes and I truly see Yuna, her eyes are dark a black orb around her head. I look back at this man, I hate him. I don't know why but I hate him. The orb comes…

_"I can give you the power to get back what is yours."_

I don't know what it means don't know who speaks, but it offers me Lu - it offers me things that I have only ever wanted in dreams. Pictures appear in my head, pictures that I cannot stop.

_"I can give you what you seek."_

_Chappu_

_Lulu_

_Chappu_

_LuluChappu_

Then we can all hear it speak, _"Yes, this one will make a good tool."_

_Blinding pain._

_Mother?_

_Father?_

_Brother?_

_Lulu?_

_Where are you?_

_Who am I?_

Death and destruction all around me. I will kill them to get what I want; if I kill them Lu will be mine. I will have all of her and she will have all of me.

_Power_

_Power_

_Power._

I want it. I want her; I want every little thing that they have taken from me. Yuna has taken my love from me; this man has taken my love from me. I will have them.

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Kill._

A blast of ice, cursed Aeon's, _"Do not forsake them. They are life."_ a voice in my head speaks.

My mind is broken, not mine. They are not mine, I will escape and then they will be mine. All mine.

_Yevon be praised_

_Yevon be praised_

_Yevon be praised._

They are here now, in Master’s domain. Master will fight them and then give Lulu to me, give them to me… I watch him fighting now blue sword flashing. They can try but I make him strong, and he makes me strong. Lulu will be mine.

Master is looking at Lulu oddly, _"She is part of the summoners power. She is mother. Caretaker."_ he tells me.

_Mother?_

_She was taken from me._

_"I will kill her. Together in death will you live, just the two of you."_ he promises.

_Lover?_

_She loves another._

_"Then you two shall be with your wretched brother."_ it sounds false.

_Brother?_

_Master killed him._

_"And in death you will all live."_ this is not what I want.

_Friends._

_I have betrayed them._

Master leaps. In his arms he offers death, he offers things that no one will give me. Yevon is my master; he gives me power to have Lu. Lu? Who is Lu? I loved her once. He has reached her now, sword flashing. Five seconds, four seconds, three seconds. Lu is the one I love. I lost them, anger disappears.

_Two_

_One._

There was so much blood, such terrible sticky blood. Lulu pulled her hands back. And the tears came in torrents, staining her black dress, "Wakka?"

He looked up at her, blood streaking his uniform - staining it red, "Hey Lu."

Behind her Nooj looked on and then moved forward, "Lulu?"

The battle has stopped - everything moving in slow motion. It had felt like slow motion, Tidus attacking her blood in his eyes his sword poised to cut into her flesh. She had felt death then, had wanted it. Tidus was going to give it to her, let her sleep. Lulu looked up at Nooj, finally understanding in this moment who she was, "We are kin."

Deathseeker. She was a deathseeker. Something inside her had been waiting for this moment - this glorious warriors death. Now that it was gone she didn’t know if she wanted it, didn’t know if she wanted the death that Tidus was going to offer upon her, "Yes. We are kin." Nooj said.

In her arms now Wakka convulsed violently and the ground became painted with his blood. It dripped down the long gash cleaved into his chest. He looked up at them and then beyond them and behind. He saw his brother, his mother, and his father. They were his now, to be loved and cared for. To be cherished and held. He reached out and grasped his brother's hand, "Family."

His eyes closed and Lulu nodded "Yes, we're family." She cried as the words flowed out of her, "You, Chappu, and I. He will not be a memory for you any more Wakka. Rest."

The fight, which had once been paused came back into focus as Wakka faded from her arms - pyreflies dancing into the air. And Lulu knew Wakka was at peace. He had not needed Yuna’s dance after all.

Behind her Tidus attacked at her again, his sword hitting a protective barrier. He looked at Yuna, who was holding her staff in front of her, proof that she had just cast a spell, "Protecting the dead?" he asked.

"I protect everyone, even the dead. Leave them to grieve."

He berated her, "You were always so sweet."

She shook her head, "That doesn't work any more. Not on me. Tidus and I said our goodbyes."

She raised her staff and blocked his attack as he swung at her viciously. The blue of his sword clashed against the blue of her staff handle. Yuna had seen too much death. Her father had died, Jecht had died, Tidus had died, Auron an unsent, and now Wakka had died as well. They passed by her like shadows; she walked among them dead. There was no way to escape them. But unlike Lulu she did not wish to join them.

In time she knew she would be able to move on from Tidus. Take the love she had for him and turn it into something new, something beautiful. He was a dream after all, a dream of love and perfect moments and thoughts. And even if she loved him she does not love what he had become. What she had made of him. There was a pause and she looked up at what was once Tidus. He smirked, "But it does. You are dying inside."

It was only now that she hated the bond between them. It had been what had allowed her live, but it was also what allowed Yu Yevon to see inside her. Had let him see everything about her and he had known; known how angered she was - is, and how much she wanted to see him dead for what had done to Tidus. He had used the body of the one she loved most to fight against her, to bring about her end. Yet there was also sadness. Something that she had bottled up, so that no one could see, "You are not Tidus." she said, a little bite to her words.

It was the rage she had kept so hidden finally spilling out. For so long she had done her best to keep herself hidden, so that everyone could fight on to the best of their abilities. For she had feared that if she crumbled, so would everything else. But right now, just in this moment - she wanted a second to feel those emotions - wanted to be able to let them free. It startled her this selfishness but they were her feelings and they are done being denied. She would do this for her, no one else. In front of her Tidus laughed, "No. I am everything to you. For we are one. Well shall we end this?"

"It is time." she told him.

Tidus's hand reached out, as if reaching for her but Yuna knew it for the lie it was. Pyreflies circled his body, surrounding him fully and took him away from her. When the spirits cleared Tidus was no longer there. There was a pause and then the most beautiful Aeon Yuna had ever seen appeared in the sky. It was angelic, and it was hers. It’s skin was milky white and blue veins ran up it’s elfin body. Nails long black and sharp looked ready to slice open any throat. Large silk wings curled on it’s back, waiting to unfurl. She understood though that its beauty was a front, a disguise to hide the true evil that lurked inside.

It landed on the ground wings spread outwards and stretched a hand outward for Auron. Energy gathering in its palm. The first of Yuna's friends, it would kill them all before it attempted to end her life. Because it knew that their deaths would crush her spirit, but once again Rikku protected Auron. A shield covered their bodies as Rikku ran forward, putting her body in front of the blast. Rikku would always do her best to protect Auron Yuna knew; it was after all part of the promise Rikku had made. Rikku tossed three grenades at Yuna’s Aeon, and he flinched backwards. Having found himself thwarted and singed he changed targets.

Lulu was next, and only after the Aeon’s attack was met with interrupting fire from a gun did it understand that Lulu too had a protector. Nooj looked down at the blood splattered, tear stained woman and finally helped her to her feet as he stood as well. That was his job now, to protect this woman from the same fate that had befallen him. Together they would fight against death. They stood together united, bodies planted firmly forward.

The creature took the gun fire directly to the face and roared angrily. His body showing the scars from both direct attacks now. Next he came after Baralai, a man who had changed his mind. And would some day give Spira a new light. But Yu Yevon's very own daughter stepped in front of him and he knew that he could not kill this man. Not as long as his daughter stood between them. He wondered why his daughter would protect such a creature. Paine had understood however, had come to terms with the fact that this man would change the world. So she had to protect him. It was the job the fayth had given her after all. To protect the change that would come.

Finally he turned on Yuna whom held her head high. Staff in hand she stared at her Aeon. And he moved. It was quicker than lightning and it was such that she defended herself with. Calling down the forces, Ixon landed in front of her and reared and cried with a triumphant sound. These were her protectors, the Aeons.

Ixon charged at Yuna's Aeon and it dodged deftly twisting its body to escape the horn that was aimed at its midsection. Her Aeon clapped his hands and giant balls of light charged with powerful energy fell from the sky upon them and Ixon moved to protect her, taking all the damage directed at her as his own. Sad bestial eyes looked into hers, "You want this to end." It nodded, "I know."

She used Ixon’s large horse like body to stand up and whispered something into it’s ear. It whinnied its approval, and its horn started to sparkle and shine collecting light energy. It jumped backward a step and placed its feet onto the ground to keep it steady, shooting out its own beam lightning at Yuna's Aeon. Yuna’s Aeon flew into the sky guided by the beam and seemed to hover in midair. A second blast of energy traveled through the horn and everything exploded outward. The Aeon crumpled to the ground and twitched once. For a moment Yuna wondered if it was enough. Then the pyreflies burst away from its body and left Tidus in its wake. Her Tidus. Yuna ran to him, catching his body as he teetered unsteady helping lower him to the ground as he gasped for breath. He looked at her; his body failing in front of her eyes, "You came." he said softly, his voice almost stolen from him.

"I keep my promises."

He shivered with small shuddering breaths, as he died in her arms. Still, his death could not mask the fact that there was still business to be done. He touched her face softly, "It's been so long since I've been able to touch you, to see you with my own eyes."

She knew he was telling the truth. Dreams didn’t really count and never would. They filled in the spaces of longing but did little to keep them full. His flesh blood was something she had yearned for. And now that she had him she knew that she would have to let him go again, "I wish we had time." she said.

Behind her Braham was already materializing in his white robe. Tidus saw the boy, and knew his time was soon. Yet as Sin he could not die until Yuna defeated Yu Yevon fully and then sent him. The floating burning mark of Yu Yevon began to go wild, flames shooting out around it. The orb that had caused Wakka's betrayal floated into the air materializing in front of them. It circled around them like they were prey, "Yuna, the Aeon's. Call them!" Tidus spoke through the pain in his body.

It was his way of telling her that it was okay, that he could wait and that this had to come first. His sweet sleep could wait. He had already been waiting for what seemed like years though it had only been a few weeks. Braham agreed, "Call us."

Lulu watched as the orb spiraled down upon them, "It comes."

Yuna looked down once more at Tidus, "I love you." she said.

He caressed her cheek softly, "Don't think about me, just do what you have to do." his hand fell limply against his side, exhaustion finally winning out.

Do what she had to do. It was what she had lived by for ages, one more fight. That was all that she had left in her, one more fight and then it would be done. Then she could rest - sleep for days. Although Tidus would be gone the world would be at peace. She would be free of the word traitor, the brand that had haunted Wakka for so long. The orb fell faster now, "Okay."

And then she felt herself snatched away. Gone to that one last fight - leaving Tidus laying on the battlefield of the dead. His only company the sound of his own shallow breathing.


	17. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must end, as so they do. The battle concludes as the final secrets come to light.

The ground under Yuna tipped and fell away beneath her. And she felt Tidus disappear from her hands. He was dying and Yuna felt her heart clench in pain that she would not get to spend his last hours with him. She knew however that Sin was always alone, and that loneliness came with a gift - the great understanding of the world they were a part of. Somehow despite this the people with her also knew what it felt like to be alone. Even with the encompassing love that they all shared, they all dealt in moments of loneliness and would suffer that way.

Suddenly the world came crashing down upon her and opened up at the same time. As she adjusted to the change she could see a collection of dark colors - black, purple, and red. They made up the sky and swirled around and above her like an oil spill. The ground beneath her feet was a platform stretching out seemingly forever until it took a steep plunge, falling into the depths beyond. The orb settled down, in front of her floating just at face level. Yuna then heard a voice in her head, willing her to speak of what it had said, _"Welcome to my heartland Lady Yuna."_

She turned to everyone her eyes blank, "He welcomes us."

Rikku stared at Yuna her brow wrinkling as her mouth frowned, "He?"

"Yu Yevon." she explained.

There was something wrong, Yuna could feel it deep down in her heart but she didn't know how to explain it. Something was wrong with her connection to Tidus; she could still feel it in her mind. Even as Tidus died she could still feel something inside her head, and she didn't understand why. With Tidus defeated the connection should have ended. A small headache blossomed behind her eyes, _"Here you will meet your end. Summon your Aeons, it makes little to no difference. You will die."_

Turning she looked at her friends her eyes no longer blank or dead, "It is time."

Lulu moved and put her hand on Yuna's shoulder touching her lightly, as if to show her support, "Yes. Call them. Let's go home hum?"

"Right."

She raised her staff and called down the wind. Called down her first Aeon, Valefor. The Aeon's head was raised and it’s beak pointed at the sky. She stared at Yuna with shining eyes, proud and sad at the same time. Valefor's voice spoke to her, _"Thank you. Now strike me down."_

The orb of Yu Yevon circled around it and descended taking the Aeon's body and soul. Then she spoke no more, it was black and grey. Evil and death, the next Sin.

Behind her Lulu spoke, "I will deal with this one."

Thunder came down from the sky crashing into the ground and sending the Aeon sprawling back. And yet she stood. A second stronger blast that it had not foreseen came after that, and another and another, a massive round of lightning death. And she crowed and died.

Next was Ifrit flames and glory, _"We shall finally rest. Extinguish me."_

And the orb took this one too. Turing his beautiful red flame to the shades of gray and blue that Valefor had suffered. Auron appeared before her now, and next to him stood Rikku. She threw a sparkling gem of ice and then another. The Aeon angered turned on her and stopped before he could move. A blade to the heart.

Each death Yuna felt and each death pained her. And yet Lulu still stood next to her. After all it was the promise they had made in the cave, to protect each other no matter what the circumstances. Lulu’s nurturing presence in that moment was a godsend.

Next she called forth the lightning, Ixon, _"You are our savior. End it right here."_

And the orb continued to circle around them. Taking over Ixon, it made the Aeon its next target.

Behind her multiple shots were fired in volleys making the air around them smell of smoke. Yuna turned to see Nooj there gun raised. The Aeon quickly crumpled.

Her fingers tightened around the staff and she wondered why she had to do this. It wasn't fair, these fayth, their Aeons they were so vibrant and full of life.They deserved to be happy, they had done more for Spira after all then she ever had. This is what they wanted but… it still hurt.

Next a blast of ice and Shiva descended from the sky, She had been the first of the recovered Aeon's and yet was only the fourth to die, _"My prayers go with you child. Please, defeat me."_

Black and Gray and Blue.

Two flares of red cutting energy. This time it was Baralai. His sword blade glowing and hot. Shiva too buckled to the floor, following those who had been defeated before her.

Next came the one who had guided Tidus, had guided Paine. The blackness of Bahamut landed on the platform and he looked at her, _"You have done well. Soon… eternal rest."_

This one Lulu once again attacked. As if she didn't want Yuna to fight at all. That Lulu truly believed that Yuna was too fragile to attack and that attacking the Aeons just like her attacking of Tidus had would break her. Bahamut hunkered over, from her attack and then Rikku too attacked the already ailing figure. Their combined attack was enough and Bahamut faded from this world.

Death was all around her Yuna realized and her grip on her staff tightened further. The wood biting into her skin and causing splinters. Next came the sword master Yojimbo and his sword glinted showing off it’s sharpness, _"My death shall be an honorable one. Take my life."_

Behind her Lulu spoke breaking the tension and silence that hung around them like tendrils of smoke, "Let me have this one too."

Yuna nodded, she knew why. This Aeon represented all that had happened with her and Wakka. It was where this Aeon lay that had given her insight into how far Wakka had fallen. There was nothing Yuna could do to stop her. Lulu was sad and angry, she wanted revenge against those that had destroyed her, "Go." Yuna would let her have this.

Lulu removed her hand from Yuna's shoulder and walked forward. Behind her Nooj seemed to move forward but Paine of all people held him back, "She needs to do this. Let her go."

Lulu raised her hand and fire crackled around her. Then burst after burst of fire surrounded the Aeon and he moaned in pain and yet would not die. Something in Lulu liked it that way. After fire came a sea of water, causing the Aeon to sink to his knees. And yet even as it started to fade her anger would not be held back and a flame of dark energy burst from the ground under him and slammed into his body. Yuna expected her to finish but she would not, and it was only then that she acted, fearing for her friend’s mind, "Stop!"

Lulu turned to her; her face a mask of confusion and sorrow, "He ruined everything. He ruined it all. He killed all that I held dear. He killed my SISTER!" Yuna has never seen Lulu this worked up or upset.

For a second time stopped again and Yuna looked up at Lulu, "Sister?"

And then she knew, the woman that they had fought, on their first pilgrimage before getting Yojimbo the first time that woman - The one they called Lady Ginnem had been Lulu’s sister, "Lulu… why?"

"Only Wakka knew. I was too young."

Yuna held Lulu's hands and looked up into her eyes, "Rest Lulu. Rest, Paine and I will finish this."

Despite saying that Yuna wasn’t sure if she was emotionally prepared to go on. Still for Lulu, she would try. Nooj came up behind them and held out his hand. Lulu took it gladly. Too tried to do anything else. For now, until she must battle again, she would rest. It was after all what she had told Yuna she would do. And when it really came down to it, in the end she would do what Yuna asked of her. It is not her fight, so there was no need. Paine took Lulu's place. "You think you can do this Summoner?"

Yuna didn’t have time to think about why Paine was being so formal, "Yes."

Paine smiled, "Good."

And the fight continued, next flowers in bloom fell from the sky and landed on the ground. Showering them in many beautiful pink petals. Like a bouquet of love. This time she heard three voices, old, young, soft and small, _"Thank you lady! Gotta say goodbye."_

_"We go, but do not fear for us. Stop the suffering."_

_"You have given us the gift of freedom. Don’t cry."_

And the orb descended once again. Turning life into death and hope into ruin.

Paine stepped forward transforming into that which was her spawn form, eyes turning silver. Now it was her turn. Her sword remained the same however, as she knew it was not time yet. No the time would come later when she would use it, the sword of the fayth. The thing they had named Belief. Instead she lets loose volleys of energy, falling from the sky and landing on the Aeons in front of her.

When she stepped back there was nothing left but pyreflies dancing around the battlefield showing no marks of her attack. Yuna was stunned, "Your power, I didn't know."

"I have hidden it, there was no need to show it."

Auron moved to say something but a glare from Yuna silenced him, she knew what he thought of the secretive girl. But now was not the time for him to be argumentative.

There was one more Aeon left and then they would fight Yu Yevon. On more and then they could finish this completely. Yuna doesn't cry, doesn't think. She's like a machina now, witnessing death had dragged this out of her. Defeat them, and it will end. Defeat them, and it will end. Finish it, Finish it.

And then she summoned darkness. She summoned her guide. The black Aeon of death who had been like a mother to her. Anima's cries sounded from the platform and resonated even into the abyss of the sky empty sky. Her voice was the strongest, and still even before death sounded like bells, _"You have listened, and you have learned. Thank you, thank you for everything. We are grateful. Thus I atone."_

She knew that Aniaca wanted to say more but Anima was silenced as the orb took over the female Aeon. Turning it a darker shade of black than it already was. Contaminating her further.

Inside however Yuna was hunting - _grateful_ , the word made Yuna so angry. She was just doing what they had asked her to. Doing her duty as a summoner. But now was not the time, anger and feelings of regret could come later. Be like a machina she told herself, be alive yet dead. Latter she could feel. Yet the wood under her hands bit further into her skin. Yet the crease on her brow grew. She would end this!

She raised her staff to the heavens and called down the shining orbs that would send Anima to sleep. They gathered around Aniaca and then returned to sky shooting at the Aeon causing her to moan in pain. Then she too was gone, the last of the Aeons to disappear into nothing.

There was a lull in fighting as Yu Yevon started to prepare for his final attack. And that was when Paine turned around and dropped the bombshell; smiling she looked at them, "Everyone? This is the last time we fight together okay?"

Rikku looked at Paine the news hitting her harder than she thought it would. She had some how thought that Paine would be with them forever, "What?"

There was silence and then Paine spoke again, "I'm saying that it's my time. After we defeat Yu Yevon. Maybe while... I'll disappear."

Lulu looked at the girl perplexed. Lulu had known that Paine would fade with Sin, but Sin was dead. And yet she was still here. Why was she still here? Around them the same thing was passing through everyone's minds, why was Paine still here? Why had this thought just occurred to them now? "What are you talking about?" Lulu asked.

This time Paine looked at Lulu her smile still firmly in place, the sight of it odd on someone as serious as Paine normally was. "I'm saying goodbye."

The situation of the time she was doing it perplexed Auron. She had kept so many secrets, had hid so much. So why now? There was no reason to say it now. Rikku beside him had the same ideas but she voiced them differently, "Not now!" more of a command than a question.

Paine turned to them smiling still, "Yes now. I know it sounds selfish but I have a story too. This one is mine."

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm and looked down into Yuna's soulful eyes, "Why? Sin is dead, you are alive. Why will you fade?"

Paine only took Yuna's hand off her arm, "Because, in the end, we all fade."

It was a typical Auron non answer coming from Paine's lips but Yuna knew that she had to accept it. And let go, "Then fade. That is your choice I suppose."

Paine smirked down at Yuna’s soulful eyes, looking more like herself now that her grin was more of a sarcastic one, "Not a choice. But let's go."

The orb behind them started to shake sending out waves of power around the arena that they were on. It’s engery touched everyone and Paine finally turned, giving Yu Yevon her full attention. When the ground cleared the orb was now a small round oval body, a number of small tentacles protruding from it’s sides while the symbol of the fayth glowed on its chest. Marked by what it summoned and obsessed over. Paine’s eyes hardened, "Hello father."

The sound of wind filled the blank abyss and scattered as the body of Yu Yevon morphed even further surprising both Yuna and those around them. The body shimmered and then a ghostly man appeared in front of them. His voice was smooth and silky, perfect in how it masked his intentions, _"_ Hello my children. You made it, I was worried my human pets would stop you."

"They did not. This is my mission, defeat you." Yuna's voice rang out clearly through the darkness.

Yevon chuckled, "Yes, they were quite sad though - weren’t they. One wished for death…"

_Seymour_

"One was too stuck in the past…"

_Wakka_

"And one loved too much…"

_Tidus_

"Yet they were what Spira is. They embodied what the people on this land dreamed of."

"No. The people here dream of freedom. Of a better life, and you are the person that ruined that for them." Yuna told him.

The ethereal figure smiled softly at that. Despite how she wanted to feel angry Yuna felt herself slip into complacency at his grin, "Yes I did didn't I? Quite the motley bunch they were. And I loved them as if they were my own."

It was Auron who first saw the change come over Yuna - who first saw what was happening as she listened to Yu Yevon’s voice. Almost as if he was singing a soothing lullaby to her - he the snake charmer and Yuna the snake, "Yuna! Don't pay attention to him!"

Yuna turned towards Auron's face confused, "What do you mean?" her eyes were blown wide the colors of her eyes almost made invisible by the size of her pupil.

And that was all that it took, Yu Yevon smirked and his body started to move. Right towards Yuna, and as she turned back towards him words seemed to float around in her head. Memories.

_Tidus_

_Lulu_

_Wakka_

_Auron_

_Rikku_

_Kimahri_

_Paine_

_Nooj_

_Baralai_

_Father_

And her world exploded in color. She had known them once. Now they were nothing. She was nothing. Yuna didn't exist. Yuna was a figment of the imagination of those around her. Yuna… who was Yuna? Yuna was dead, a shell.

_Yu Yevon_

Yuna's head moved side to side and her fingers flexed in and out. And then her eyes opened - both mercury silver. Her shoulders rolled to loosen them and a smirk graced her face. She took two steps, and then two more. Everyone around her was rooted in place and then she looked at Paine, "Well, this is interesting isn't it?" she said.

Rikku looked at Paine, "What's going on?"

But Paine was not paying any attention to Rikku. Instead she could not tear her eyes away from Yuna, "Yes, yes it is." she answered.

Now Rikku's eyes were wide, looking at Paine and then at Yunie, then back to Paine. Almost like a comic. Her bow reached for the sky and could not climb higher, her eyebrows as far as they would go. Her lips trembled, "What's going on?" She struggled to get the words out - repeating herself in the process.

Yuna paid her no mind, "It's been forever since I've had a true body. The little girl hardly put up a fight as I ripped her mind to shreds."

And then Rikku understood, and held onto Auron, "Yunie?" she whispered looking at her cousin.

The creature who was once Yuna looked at Rikku, "Yuna is dead. I am Yu Yevon. And I am going to end this world."

Behind him Yu Yevon heard a gun cock at his head and he turned to look at Nooj, "Not if we stop you."

Yu Yevon licked his lips, "And kill her too?"

For a second Nooj faltered, and that was all that Yevon needed. He swept his legs under Nooj's body and the man fell to the ground gun scattering from his hands. He then grabbed Nooj’s machina leg and shot sparks up it, disabling it and leaving Nooj with no range of movement in that limb. The motion of his attack was so different from anything that Yuna had ever done and proved without a shadow of a doubt that it was no longer her. Yevon stepped over Nooj's downed body and picked up the gun Nooj had dropped tucking it into the shorts that Yuna wore, "Thank you. Poor man, a deathseeker who cannot die."

There was the sound of feet as Lulu's moogle waddled toward him. Yevon looked down and put out his hand. The creature stopped and there was a horrible ripping sound as the moogle burst into pieces, Lulu moved to raise her hand to send blots of magic down upon Yevon but Rikku grabbed onto her pulling it downwards, "No! Didn't you hear him? Yuna's in there somewhere!" she said.

Yevon slowly raised his head, "Do you want to see her?"

"No. It will just be a farce."

It was Auron who had spoken, "Ah and then the dead man caught in the world of the living." Yevon's words were cutting and harsh, just as he had intended them to be.

"Don't care. Yuna was a kind girl, you are not Yuna. Thus you must die."

Rikku once again shook her head, "You can't. Please, she has to be in there someplace. Don’t give up on her!"

Auron too stopped his prepared assault and looked at Rikku who looked at him with pleading eyes, "Okay. But just for you."

A grin wider than his face spread across Yu Yevon's features, "You're doing my job for me. You are too kind child."

With those words he dashed towards Rikku at great speed. However a bright light came between him and the girl. He came to a dead stop at what was now front of him. Paine stood there Belief in her hands, "Don't touch her."

Malice and joy spread over Yevon's features, "Daughter."

Paine looked at him, silver eyes into silver, "Yes. Now fight me."

Yevon stood back. There was a burst of light and then he too held a sword, "Finally. I have waited to fight my daughter traitor."

"Yes. I imagine you have."

Yevon drew his sword and they were off like shots. Paine's sword clashed against Yevon's, sparks of silver flying off the blade of her sword and his. Rikku wanted to help Paine but a look and head shake from Auron stopped her. In this he trusted Paine completely. Despite his misgivings he knew that Paine was the only person who could save Yuna now. Paine’s connection to Yu Yevon was the only thing that stood between Yuna and the abyss.

Paine made to sweep at Yevon but the man dodged out her way. In the body that he had now he was much faster than he should have been. Yuna was small after all, and not very athletic. But his new body was agile and as such Paine's sword missed.

He backed up regrouping and then moved to slash at Paine. His attack unlike hers, hit its mark leaving a wide gash in her side. Paine stepped back and the wound healed quickly blood seeming to evaporate into nothing. In such proximity to her creator wounds like this were nothing. Baralai could only gape silently in shock. Behind him everyone else was the same way. Lulu looked at him, "Is this what Valkyries were like?"

Baralai nodded, "Yes. I'd seen spheres of them as child, but I never thought that… this is fantastic." he found himself slightly smitten with how beautiful Paine was in that moment.

Paine flipped behind Yevon and for a second Belief disappeared. This left Yevon in a small state of confusion. Using this pause she swept her feet under Yevon and he fell to the ground. She stood above him and began to talk, "Yuna I know you are in there. Listen to my voice okay? And trust me."

Yevon looked at her angrily, "I thought I told you. Yuna is dead. This body's mine."

Paine smirked her smile matching those of the some of the worst men that they had ever fought, "You forget one thing father. I am made from you, thus I know what you feel. That body is not just yours. It is mine too, and I know, I can feel that Yuna is alive."

Yevon stood up again, "She is dead!"

But Paine wasn't paying attention, "You got that Yuna? Listen to my voice, and feel. Trust me." her voice was stern, one could not argue against it.

There was no change in who was in control but Paine felt Yuna's conscious flare into life in her mind, _"I hear you."_

"Do you want to live?."

There was slight hesitation but finally Yuna spoke, her voice strong in Paine's mind, _"Yes. Yes. Very much so. It is all I have ever really wanted, I think."_

Paine dodged an attack directed at her from Yevon without even thinking. Parrying Yevon’s sword away from her body, "What else do you want?"

_"I want to see Rikku and Auron, and know that they are happy."_

A cut across her cheek. She didn’t think about it. Just let it heal. Behind her the others watched, waiting, not knowing what was going on. But knowing that whatever Paine was doing, it was working. Yuna was in there somewhere, and she was fighting back. Paine nodded, "That's it, tell me more."

_"I want Lulu to not be so sad. I want her to know that we are there for her. I just want everything, I want Nooj to live, I want Baralai to spread the news of what we are doing here."_

Paine nodded, but Yuna was holding something back - something that she had kept buried for a very long time, "Is that all you want?"

And somewhere inside Yevon Yuna understood what Paine was asking and it all spilled out into Paine's mind, a dam finally burst. Paine allowed it though, Yuna had needed this, had needed to confess this for a long time, _"I want to see Tidus. I want him to live. I don’t want to live in a world without him. It’s not fair.”_

Yuna was sure she sounded like a child but she had watched her friends pair off, one after the other and for once in her life she wanted something that was hers. It wasn’t just that though, she had created this mess with Tidus and living without him would be no less a punishment than she deserved. Still she cannot give him up, does not want to give him up. She loved him, after all.

This was what Paine had wanted to hear, to make sure Yuna knew what she really wanted. Where her true dreams lay. Her suspicions confirmed she attacked Yevon with everything she had left, "Good."

There was a searing pain as she stabbed Belief into Yevon's - Yuna’s side. Just low enough and shallow enough that it missed all vital organs. So that Yuna would live. Rikku covered her mouth in horror but could not find the will to move from Auron’s arms. Lulu watched in shocked sadness, first Wakka, and then Yuna. What would it take she wondered, until all the death and destruction was gone? As she wondered this Paine begun laughing, and Lulu feels herself grow angry, "Why are you laughing? Stop it." Lulu told her.

The sword in Paine's hand was glowing now, brighter and brighter until it seems to light up the world around them. It is then that Lulu understood what was happening. Yevon was Paine’s father - she would kill her father. Paine felt Yevon’s energy and soul leave Yuna's body and flow into the sword, "Now do you understand father? Your body is my body. Your life is my life."

And she couldn’t stop laughing, even as she discerned what was happening to her. Flames blossomed at the edge of the blade, leaping over each other until they surrounded her and she was forced to pull the sword from Yuna. Both to protect Yuna from the fire and because of the pain that seared her burning body. The deed had been done, Yevon was in her mind - the two of them were one.

_Summon them!_

_Summon them!_

_Summon them!_

She spoke so that everyone could hear her, “I'm taking you with me."

Yuna slumped to the ground. Rikku rushed to her and felt for her heartbeat, "She's alive!" Rikku said triumphantly.

There was no time for celebrating and Rikku quickly cured Yuna. Yuna’s eyes blinked open slowly and she looked up at Paine, astonished by what she saw. Paine's body was on fire. Burning away slowly - beautifully like a woman reborn. Paine looked at Yuna still laughing, still smiling her eyes burning silver, "He's in me. I'm killing him. I'm dying. I can feel it, it's fantastic. I'm whole Yuna. I'm whole."

"Goodbye Paine, my wonderful friend."

Belief burst into ashes and Paine smiled, "Believe again Yuna. Feel again Yuna."

And then she faded away still laughing, taking her father with her.

The battlefield there were on disintegrated around them and Yuna was in Zanarkand once more, surrounded by the ghost of the dead. And Tidus was on the ground where she had left him - his body unmoving. Yuna sprinted over to him unable to face the truth, "Don't be dead. Don't be dead…"

When he raised his eyes to hers she felt her breath catch, "Yuna?"

"Tidus?"

He stared at her as his eyes slowly closed, facing his imminent death, "Hey."

She gripped her staff, "I have to dance."

"I know."

She made to rise and as she did something that could only be described as a miracle happened. A shape started to shimmered in front of them and for a second she couldn’t make out who it was. As the shape formed it became apparent than it should have been obvious.

In front of them Paine's ghostly unsent form stood surrounded by pyreflies. She walked over to Yuna and Tidus were to kneel by them. She placed her hand on Tidus and a flash of energy was transferred from her hand to his body, "A gift from me, don't waste it." she said as her body vanished as swiftly as it had appeared.

Tidus seemed to glow and rise slightly as if taking in a giant lungful of air. And then, his breathing once shallow and terrible begun to steady. His body once so close to death appeared to fill with life. As he settled in Yuna’s arms he realized what had just happened, the second chance he had been given. And Yuna realized it too, "Do you think that this is real?" he asked her.

It was only now that Yuna begins to cry. She gripped onto Tidus, feeling his very real very alive skin under her palms. Her tears soaked into his outfit, "Doesn't matter. You're alive. And you're mine, I love you. I love you so much."

Tidus looked down at her and stood up on shaky legs unused to the feel of them under him. He put his hand down and Yuna took it gladly, "I guess it wasn’t my time yet."

Nodding Yuna stood with him and then turned to look at all of those who had been with her on her journey, they looked stunned but proud, “Idiot.” she smacked him lightly in the shoulder blushing.

Laughter rung out around them.


	18. Epilogue: How we Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story concludes, and from the ashes - a new beginning.

It was over - Yuna realized as she stood on top of the ship, her staff flying around her head, finally sending the Aeon's and their dreams away to rest. It seemed almost magical to her. Almost, if the thoughts of what had just occurred floated away into the wind with the pyreflies. Behind her Tidus stood looking around almost as if a baby. It had been so long since he had looked out on this world with nothing but a desire to live and to care for the things in it. For so long his life had been driven by the thoughts of death and chaos. But now he was just Tidus a boy from Zanarkand who had come here to end the sins of his father, but who had found a meaning to life far deeper than any could know. He didn't think that Yuna, who had gone through something so similar yet so different could understand it. Inside of him there were so many emotions, so many thoughts. Things that he had learned while inside Sin.

Behind him all the Aeon's burst into colors, the light of them reflected in everyone's eyes. It wasn't often that you saw a show like this. This was something special indeed. Yuna turned to look at him, and for the first time in ages, despite Wakka's death and Paine's choice smiled a genuine smile. It made him smile in return. But he still knew, Yuna was different. She had not come out of this unchanged. 

Speaking of things that had changed, he turned and looked at Auron who was looking down at the small Al Bhed girl who looked as if she were being smothered by his giant cloak. However she seemed to find comfort in it. Like it was a shield or protective barrier to keep the bad things at bay. What surprised him most was the way that her eyes glinted, showing that while Auron looked like the dangerous one, that she too would and could do her own sort of damage.

And then there was Lulu who stood next to a man he had never met in his life. But something about the language in her posture told him that Lulu and this man understood each other beyond what lay there between them. And the way that he looked at her and the way his eyes shone spoke only of love. An odd love but a love none the less, and Tidus could tell that she had come to depend on him too. And even love.

Finally there was the man with the silver hair, who he did not know nor understand. Who Yuna had insisted they bring onto the ship. It was an odd world they lived in where the dead loved the living and those who wanted nothing but death could find life in the arms of someone so similar that they could save each other. Yuna finished her final twirl and the colors faded. And after a pause she turned to faced him, "I knew I would save you." she said as if she had never worried about it at all. 

He laughed at that, a happy laugh - one that she hadn't heard in some time and had her wanting to make him laugh again, "You did, didn't you." he said.

Behind them Rikku broke free from Auron and twirled around Tidus, "Well she didn't really know, no one really knew. But we believed, and then you were here."

Yuna watched in astonishment as Rikku put one foot out and bounced into the air right in front of Tidus, "I like that, I haven't seen you bounce or bound in so long." Yuna said.

Rikku turned to her cousin all wide eyed and undone, looking at the sun that had appeared on Yuna's face, "Well you haven't smiled in ages. I'm not the only victim!"

Lulu pushed off of the ships hull of which she had been leaning and spoke, "We were all victims, but it's over now. We must move on."

At this Tidus had to feel guilty, Wakka was dead because of him. Paine was gone because of him, Yuna was changed because of him. He had done too much damage, "Guys, look I'm -" 

Auron was the one who stopped him, "If that's an apology about to come out of your mouth save it. You didn’t make the right choice. But we didn't stop you, I didn't stop you. That's all there is to it, we grow up, we move on. End of story."

He wanted to protest but a look from Yuna shut him up, there really wasn't anything to say. His story had ended ages ago, this was no longer his. It was theirs, and it really was the end of the story. He linked arms with Yuna and together the two of them headed back into the airship. Perhaps he would grieve later, but today he would celebrate.

\----++++----

Yuna stood in the great Bevelle hall and gazed around her. Occasionally people would glance her way and whisper but no one moved to intercept her, no one moved to bring her to some sort of false justice. So different from the last time she had been in the Capitol. Yuna had felt that she had to come here alone. And Tidus has finally entered into a period of mourning so she could not ask it of him. She needed this time alone as well. After Wakka's funeral, and everything that happened, she just needed it - desperately.. A guard waved her over to him and lead her into an empty office. The clock on the wall told her time and she wondered where her host was, she did not have to wait long.

The door in front of her opened and Baralai stepped into the room and smiled at her, "Please sit, I'd hate to be the man who was rude to his guests."

Yuna bowed and then sat down at the chair next to the large oak table in the middle of the room. Baralai pulled out a chair and sat next to her and pulled out a few papers, and placed them on the table, "How have you been?" she asked.

Baralai looked at Yuna a little confused but otherwise in good spirits, "Fine, why do you ask?"

"We never had a chance to talk after defeating Sin, after Paine…" she didn't want to say died, Paine was gone the moment Yu Yevon was, no Paine hadn't died, "after Paine chose to do what she did. I just wanted to know."

His lips turned into a grim line after hearing Paine's name, he didn't hate her. Not any more. In fact he wished he could see her again, just to apologize for what he had done. However he didn't think that Paine would have accepted his apology, she would have just known that he had been sorry that would have been enough, "I've been better. There's so many things to make up for, so many mistakes that I'm still working on changing here in government. Some of them my fault, some of them not. But I will go on. And you?”

There were so many answers to that question, had she cried at Wakka's funeral? Yes, she wasn't heartless. Had she been rejoicing now that Tidus was back? Also a yes. Right now she felt so many emotions she didn't really know what to feel. All she knew was that it was over, and that Spira would never have to go through this ever again. And nor would she, "I'm fine I guess. Sometimes I find myself missing that wholeness that came when I had the Aeon's. But then I remember why they're gone and find myself angry for even wanting them back."

"Watch yourself. That feeling of wanting to summon, needing to summon is what got us here."

Yuna smiled, she knew that. He didn't have to reminder her at all. She wasn't Yu Yevon, not any more. When she had been him, there had been this separation between them like she was staring into a mirror it was her but it wasn’t really - all that her had wanted to do was summon and destroy things. She wasn't like him, and she knew it, "I know. Shall we get to business?"

"Yes I dare say we should."

Papers were opened and Yuna looked down at what would become the documented proof of the end of her fugitive status. The ticket to her band of friends’ freedom. On the papers were in deep description what she and her friends had done to stop Sin (omitting the parts where she broke the law she realized), and how because of this they would be free of the world traitor. However on the bottom there was something written next to her name, three words - High Master Summoner. She looked up, "I don't want that title."

He looked down at it and sighed, "I know, but with Sin gone and the government just starting to rebuild, the people need someone they can look up to. I saw how you lead your friends. Right now although this isn't something you want, it's something that Spira needs that only you can provide. You will be announced as such at the ceremony in a few weeks."

The paper laid before and her she looked up at Baralai and then back down, she wasn’t sure if this was something she wanted. But he was right - Spira needed this, needed her. Spira would only have a fighting chance if someone gave it stability. It was only for a little while after all, and only a title. No harm came from a title, "Okay."

She took the feather pen that Baralai offered her and signed her name down on the bottom of the paper. It was freeing but also felt like in that moment that she had signed her life away. The title clung to her and she questioned what she had just done. Yet when Baralai smiled at her she was sure she had made the right choice, "You are now a free woman, go converse with the masses."

Yuna stood up and walked down the hall and out of the doors to the city of Bevelle and looked around, a small smile gracing her lips. There was still one more place to visit. On her way there she purchased a bouquet of Besaid Lilies - after all they had been her father's favorite flower.

\----++++----

Yuna looked out over stadium of Luca. She and Tidus were just outside it, on one of the long piers. She kept glancing at him still amazed he was there at all , "This is the city where you became my guardian."

"I remember." he said.

She turned towards him, "Look, I'm even better than last time!"

She looked out over the sea and placed her fingers to her lips and blew. A purer note was never heard and Tidus nodded, "Soon you'll be better than me."

"I already am better than you."

He laughed and was about to take her up on that challenge when the sound of shifting fabric and metal was heard behind them. The pair turned to find Lulu standing there, "It's time."

Yuna turned and they followed Lulu into the stadium and up the steps where Baralai and the rest of her friends were waiting. He escorted her up to the booth and she sat down in the chair that he had provided. Baralai stepped up to the microphone. As he did, the crowd which had been talking quieted down, and he begun to speak, "People of Spira, a thousand years ago, a great monstrosity called Sin, was born from our hatred. Three weeks ago, that threat was finally put to an end. Today I would like to introduce you to the woman who ended that looming fear." It was at this time that Yuna stood up and joined him at the podium, "Yesterday she was Lady Yuna, traitor to all. However she loved Spira enough to go after Sin even under great odds and she defeated it."

At this the crowd went nuts cheering and hollering and Baralai had to silence them, "Today Lady Yuna becomes the first and last High Master Summoner of Spira."

At this all those behind her looked shocked, Yuna wasn't someone who would take a title like this. Nor allow it to be used. For one split second they wondered why, but when the crowd went crazier than it had when they learned that Sin was gone they knew why. Yuna would always continue to do things for others, even if it went against the very person she was. Baralai then turned to Yuna and bowed, "Lady, if you may?"

Yuna stepped up to the podium thanking Barlai with a nod. She looked over the thousands of people who she had helped save and knew that they were not even the half of it. Finally she spoke, "It does my heart good to see so many smiling faces. But...everyone.. everyone has lost something precious, everyone here has lost hopes, lovers, and friends."

As the crowd went crazy again as Yuna remembered her journey - meeting Tidus for the first time, her first summon, then the loss of Tidus, the kisses that they shared, meeting Nooj, and Baralai, all that she had been through, all the death, the pain, and even the small amount of laughter Tidus had given her before he knew about what would happen when they reached Zanarkand, before she had turned him into Sin. She turned to those who had stood by her during her journey, been by her side during the highs and the lows and smiled - then looked back at the crowd. "Everybody, now Sin is finally dead." More cheer's from the crowd, "Now Spira is ours again. Working together we can make new homes for ourselves, and new lives. Although I know the journey will be hard we have all the time in the world. Together we will rebuild Spira. Resurrect it from the ashes. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."

For a second she paused causing those in the crowd to think she was done. However she wasn't and continued, "Just one more thing… The people and friends that we have lost… or those who have faded…"

Paine's burning body jarred her memory for a second and she remembered the very clear, straight forward message Paine had given her…

"Live for them."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on FF.net under my username Dstar504.


End file.
